


The Bells that Ring

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: Hermione and Severus meet again after the war and romance blossoms.  However, two figures from their past are bent on petty revenge and cause trouble for the couple.





	1. Chapter 1

2005

The bell over the door tinkled, causing Severus Snape to look up from his accounts book. _Another customer_ , he thought, with only a small sneer; they were, after all, his bread and butter now. His gaze drifted to the large bowed window that lit the front part of the shop. Rain drizzled down, as it had done most of the morning, and the low hanging fog dimmed his view outside. Normally he could see clear across to Whizhard Books, but today that shop looked bloated and distorted because of the water on the mullioned window panes. 

He watched a cloaked and hooded woman slowly peruse the shop, stopping here and there to lift some of the ingredients from the baskets in which they were displayed. Rain dripped from her garment, but a charm on the floors quickly dried the little puddles. Surreptitiously, he flicked his wand at the woman and dried her cloak, hearing a murmured 'thank you' for his effort.

She had stopped near some baskets of knotgrass, selected a handful and drew it to her face first and then crushed one of the leaves in her hand. _Ah, she knows potions ingredients._ Severus, interested to see who the woman was, stepped round the counter and walked purposefully over to her.

"Good day, Madam," he said. "May I be of assistance?"

The woman jumped slightly and in one motion, pulled her hood down as she turned. Curls sprung up, free from the weight of her hood, and her eyes widened.

"Professor Snape?"

Severus was suprised to see his former student. In the past seven years, all he knew of Hermione Granger was that which had been printed in the _Daily Prophet,_ and even that rag had no news of her for the past few years. He wasn't sure if the well publicised divorce had ever been finalised. Regardless, here she was, and she had grown into a lovely woman.

"Miss Granger. Or is it still Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione smiled ruefully. "It was Mrs. Weasley, but that ended two years ago; it's Miss Granger again. Or better yet, Hermione. How are you, sir?" 

"I am well, Mi—"

"Ah-ah," Hermione cut across him, waving an admonishing finger at him, another smile twitching at her lips.

Severus smirked slightly. "Hermione. I am well. And please, call me Mr. Snape. I'm no longer your professor."

Hermione laughed. "Mr. Snape! Still standing on formality, I see. Very well, then; I'm actually here to get some basic supplies. I've returned from Australia after a couple of years of staying with my parents. I have a flat now in London, only a few miles from The Leaky Cauldron, which is why I'm here."

"I do have some of the basics already made, if you'd like," said Severus, pointing to his shelves where colourful bottles were neatly arranged and labelled. 

"Ah, but we both know that freshly brewed is best," Hermione said, amusedly.

"Well, one must cater to the dunderheads who don't know one end of a stirring rod from the other," Severus drawled. "You'll need some belladonna then; it's over on that shelf," Severus pointed, "and of course, ingredients for a headache cure, burn-paste, Essence of Dittany, Dreamless Sleep…"

"All the basics, of course," she agreed. "I'd also like to have on hand some lemon grass, a bezoar, and" she flushed and lowered her voice, "ingredients for a hormone regulator."

Severus cleared his throat and reddened slightly. "Of course. Would you like to look around while I gather everything?"

"Yes, I'd like that," she exclaimed. "Your shop is lovely! Oh, I see you even have a few books for sale. Potion related, I presume?"

"Obviously."

As Severus busied himself gathering basic potions supplies, Hermione looked over the selection of volumes on potions. The books were not all she looked over, though. Professor Snape or rather, Mr. Snape, was different. The ravage of his spy years seemed to have dropped away in the intervening time since they'd had last seen each other. He looked younger and healthier. The scars on his neck bore the looks of some medical intervention to lessen their appearance. She recalled the wound had been deep and gaping; perhaps he had had Muggle plastic surgery? His voice had lost some of its rich timbre, but the soft rasp was still delightful to listen too. How often had Hermione and some of her year mates giggled as they talked about that voice? He was really rather handsome, she had to admit. She shook her head and returned to the books. 

Twenty minutes later, Severus was behind the till, figuring the cost and bagging the ingredients. "Your order is ready, Miss Granger."

Hermione made her way to the counter with two books in her hands. I'll have these as well." She set the books down and pulled a list out of her sleeve. "Oh, shit."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really, Miss Granger, a woman of your age certainly should be beyond such language."

"I am sorry, Mr. Snape. It's just I realize I've forgotten something I needed for dinner. You don't have any chives by chance?"

"Certainly not. This is not a grocery."

"I needed them for a potato dish I'm attempting tonight." She turned to face the window. "Oh, it's dreadful outside. I don't fancy having to go back into London again to the grocery. Is there one here in Diagon Alley?"

"Unfortunately, no. However, if you wait one moment, I have some in my flat upstairs."

"Oh, you don't need to do that. The dish can keep until another time."

"It's no trouble."

"You are most kind."

He leaned in closer and murmured, "Don’t let it get around." Hermione's laughter followed him up the stairs to his flat. He was a bit befuddled why he had even offered, but then again, he _had_ been making some Befuddlement Draught this morning, perhaps that was it.

When he returned, he slipped the tied bundle of chives into a small bag and handed it to her.

"How much for the chives, Mr. Snape?"

"Just take them."

"Oh, but I can't." She bit her lip. "I'll tell you what, the dish makes more than enough for one; won't you join me tonight for dinner?"

"I don't think I should," Severus said quietly.

"Please? I've not seen anyone since I got back. Not even Harry. It would be wonderful to chat with someone, and you could bring me up to date on what I've missed since I've been gone."

"Surely you got the Prophet?"

"No, I didn't. Please?" She looked at him earnestly.

It had been ages since Severus ate any cooking other than his own. He was no great cook and usually just opened a tin or packet. He could manage a few simple dishes, and sometimes he got a take away from the small chippy just outside the entrance to Diagon Alley. Tea with the Malfoys or Minerva on occasion didn't count as a meal as it was usually cake or biscuits. 

"Are you certain you wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have asked if I weren't sure."

"I accept. What time? Shall I bring anything?"

Hermione smiled, and it took Severus' breath away. Imagine a woman, a very attractive woman, being excited to have him to dinner. 

"Would seven o'clock suit? I should have it all ready by then. And no, you needn't bring anything. It was only the chives I forgot."

"That will be fine; I close the shop at five o'clock."

Hermione fairly danced with excitement. Snatching a bit of parchment from a heap near the till and the quill laying on the open accounts book, she scribbled down her address. "There." She handed him the parchment. "It's not hard to find."

"I'm sure I'll have no trouble, and—" he was going to say something else, but the shop bell tinkled again and several men entered. "I must attend the customers; until seven, Hermione."

"See you then!" Hermione chirped happily and picking up her package, hurried out of the shop. 

SSHG SSHG

Hermione had just set the bread in the oven to warm when she heard a quiet knock at her door. With a smile, she hurried over, picking her wand up from the table along the way and murmuring a revealing spell. It was Professor Snape…no, Mr. Snape.

"Right on time, Mr. Snape," she babbled as she opened the door. The pleasantries were completed, and Hermione hung his cloak on a peg by the door. She led him into the sitting room. "Have a seat; everything's nearly ready.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Severus said, taking a seat in a lovely wing back chair near the fire.

"Now, remember what I told you! It's Hermione."

"In light of the circumstances, you may call me Severus." He watched her enter what he assumed was the kitchen and then turned to look around. The chair he was in was quite comfortable and across from it was a well-loved looking chair, if the squashed seat cushion and frayed arms were any indication. It must have been a deeper red colour at one time, but the fabric had faded to a lighter, almost pink. He could see bits of cat hair on the arms. _That must be Hermione's chair,_ he thought and could easily imagine her folded within it, a knitted blanket across her knees and a book open in her lap. A circular table stood beside the chair with books and parchments, a few quills and inkpots untidily waiting their owner. Facing the fire was a long sofa filled with pillows. He approved of the solid sea foam green colour and accent cream colours…no frills or flowers. In the space between the sofa and chairs, was a low table piled with books, a ball of wool run through with knitting needles—he smiled as he remembered her SPEW days—and cat toys. Severus wondered if Hermione still had that beast she had at Hogwarts or perhaps a new pet. Overall, he found little to complain about in her décor, especially the walls full of bookshelves stuffed to bursting.

"I'm just tossing the salad if you'd like to come to the table, Severus."

As Severus sat at the small table, he admired the fare of roasted chicken, bread, new potatoes—sprinkled with chives—and a green salad. "It all looks delicious." 

"Thank you," said Hermione. She handed Severus the carving knife. "Would you mind?"

Severus took the knife while Hermione poured them each a glass of white wine. As he drew the knife through the meat, he asked Hermione how long she had lived in Australia.

"Almost three years. Ron and I married shortly after I graduated from my make-up year at Hogwarts. We settled not far from the Burrow, which, looking back was a huge mistake. Molly interfered with everything; how I kept house, how I cooked, why I didn't stay home and take care of Ron. But even with her nagging, things _were_ wonderful at first, and after two years, we decided to have a baby."

Hermione stopped speaking as she realised she may be getting a bit too personal for her former professor. They hadn't seen each other for seven years and here she was, blabbing all and sundry to him; it must be the wine.

"You were saying?" asked Severus.

"Well, when no babies came after months of trying, we discovered that the damage I sustained when I was tortured at Malfoy manor meant there would be no children. Things went downhill after that. Ron began to stay away from home more often, took up drinking. 

"He dropped out of the Auror corps and took up professional Quidditch. We tried for two more years to make it work and then I filed for divorce. Once it was granted, I went to Australia to live with my parents."

"I thought you had Obliviated them?"

"I had. I found them about a year after I was married. They told me that the charm had begun to wear off after a year. They were angry with me, but after time, we repaired our relationship. They had decided to stay in Australia; they loved the weather and they bought a new practice. They were wonderful when I landed upon them, suitcase in hand and newly separated from Ron. I helped them out in their new their office. I lived totally Muggle for the first year. It was refreshing actually. It helped me recover from the war and divorce, I think. However, as I recovered, I realised the magical world was where I belonged, so I enrolled in a magical University to get my mastery in Potions and Charms. I work for Draco at Malfoy Industries now, in their research division."

" _You_ work for Draco?" Severus asked, incredulous.

"Believe it or not, things are quite friendly between us. We met up when he was in Australia, attempting to find contracts for the business. We got scorchingly pissed one night and buried the hatchet. He returned to England and left me with a job offer should ever I want it."

"You always manage to land on your feet, don't you?" asked Severus.

Hermione took a sip of wine and set her glass down. "Not in all things…my marriage to prove a point. Now, fill me in on everything that has happened in the last few years, especially where you're concerned. I admit after your trial, I didn't keep tabs your or on any of former professors come to that."

"And I wouldn't expect you to have done." Severus sipped his own glass of wine before continuing. "I spent a year recovering from the snake bite. Extensive physio helped me to learn to walk without a limp and recover the use of my left arm." His right hand drifted to his left inner arm. "Healer Symethwick also grafted some skin over my Dark Mark, which had faded, but didn't disappear. It is no longer visible."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask, thought better of it and closed her mouth.

Severus, knowing what she wanted, simply raised his sleeve. "I know you want to see it, so here."

Hermione leant over to look at his arm, her hand coming up to gently rub his skin. Severus shivered. "It's as though it was never there, isn't it? I only ever saw it was that one time, in fourth year after the last task. We were all in the hospital wing when you showed it to Fudge."

Severus pushed his sleeve down. "I don’t wish to speak of it, if you don't mind."

"Of course not, I’m sorry."

"It's all right. It's in the past, although it will follow me, but not having to see it every day is a grace I don't really deserve."

Several heavy moment of silence ticked by before Hermione plucked up her vaunted Gryffindor courage and said, "Well then, on with the gossip!! Tell me every single bit of it."

Severus chuffed out a grateful laugh. "Minerva offered me my post as Potions professor and I accepted, but after three years, I was done with it. Day in, day out, teaching dunderheads and only a few showing any aptitude whatsoever. I resigned at the end of the summer term in 2003. With the Ministry money I received in lieu of an Order of Merlin, I opened my shop. I've been relatively successful and am quite comfortable."

Hermione tipped her glass to him. "I'm so pleased for you!" The pair finished their main course. "I've made a tart for pudding. Would you like to have it with coffee in the sitting room?"

"That will be fine. Shall I help with the dishes?"

"I'll wash them up later, but you can banish them to the kitchen if you'd like while I get the pudding."

With a flick, Severus cleared the table and went into the sitting room. Rather than sit immediately, he toured Hermione's bookshelves. 

"See anything you like?" she asked as she came in the room, carrying a tray laden with coffee, the tart, cups, saucers and the like.

"You have a marvellous collection. I have many of the same titles."

"Well, if you see something you don't have, you're more than welcome to borrow it."

"Do you still have your familiar? What was his name…Crookshanks, wasn't it?" Severus asked.

"Crookie disappeared sometime during the war. I looked for him, but never did find him. I got a new familiar after Ron and I got married. Sasha is out hunting, I imagine. She'll come back later."

The pair sat on the couch and began on their pudding. Hermione, not one to be uncomfortable with silence, simply sat back to enjoy her coffee while studying her dinner partner. "You do look well. I'm glad you're doing well, too."

"Thank you. Now as far as this gossip you want..."

The evening wore on as Severus brought Hermione up to date in regard to the people they knew in common. Hermione was gobsmacked at some of the revelations—Luna Lovegood was the History of Magic teacher? Dating Neville? —and saddened by the loss of others—Filius Flitwick only just last year, for example. Several of the Slytherins she knew from classes had been placed on probation and had served community service sentences for their roles in the war. Her other classmates in Gryffindor were pursing various careers; Seamus owned a pub in Ireland (no surprise there, Hermione snorted), Lavender was a Healer in training, Susan Bones worked at the Leaky (Oh? I haven't seen her yet!). Hagrid had gone to France to pursue Madame Maxime, but was turned down, and he returned to Hogwarts as Gamekeeper. Grawp was returned to the giants as he never could settle down among the inhabitants of the forest.

It was only when the clock tower bell at the nearby church rang twelve times, did they realise how the time had passed. 

"I've imposed on your hospitality enough, Miss—Hermione. It's time for me to go."

"It was a wonderful evening, Severus. I really enjoyed myself."

"I did too." He rose from the sofa and walked to the door. He pulled his cloak down and wrapped it around his shoulders. "My shop is open six days a week from nine until five, should you ever need to pop in again."

"Oh, I will. Thank you!"

The next moment was awkward for both of them. Having both enjoyed the evening and really not wanting it to end, they were unsure how to say goodbye. Severus leant forward, thinking perhaps a kiss on her cheek would be appropriate, and Hermione did the same.

Giggling, Hermione quickly stood on tip toe and bussed Severus' cheek. Foregoing a return kiss to the cheek, Severus, took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles. 

"Good night, Hermione."

"Good night." She closed the door behind him and pressed her forehead to it. "I would love to see you again," she whispered.

Outside the door, Severus turned at looked at it. "I would love to see you again," he whispered and then Disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This will be the only disclaimer for this story. I am not JKR, but it is with her gracious permission we are allowed to play with her characters. I make no money, etc. etc._

**Chapter 2**

Over the next few days, Hermione was busy, and even though she was establishing herself at work—choosing which projects had priority, getting to know her staff and clients as well as settling into the magical world again after her absence—she simply couldn't get a particular wizard off her mind. 

She quite acted like a besotted school girl, if truth be told. In her head, she had thought of all sorts of reasons she needed to visit his shop again, and then immediately scolded herself for the sheer childishness of the reasons. Severus would never believe that she, a Potions Mistress, had inadvertently destroyed all her stores of aconite by 'accidentally' leaving them out of their airtight jars overnight. And a melted cauldron was such a first year mistake; he wouldn't go for that, either—even though an experiment could cause a cauldron to melt, any first rate Mistress or Master knew how to cast a containment charm and save the blasted thing.

The only plausible reason she could think of was perhaps a new stirring rod. They _did_ crack all the time, but Malfoy Industries would foot the bill for a new one. _Yes,_ she thought, _but perhaps Severus stocked more unique ones? Ones only a Master would want?_ She could say they were for home use. She'd definitely follow that line of thought. 

Yes. 

She would. 

As soon as she felt brave enough.

_Brave enough?_ she scoffed. _You fought in a bloody war, you daft bint! You married Ronald Weasley and survived his mother. You divorced, you moved country, moved back, and drank Draco Malfoy under the table! How could you be afraid to go into one little apothecary and face a man who, for all intents and purposes, was not an overbearing dungeon bat when he was in your home? Put your inner Gryffindor on, woman, and get going!_

Yes. That's what she'd do. 

Definitely. 

Today. 

As soon as she was done with work. 

Yes. 

She would. 

Yes. 

**SSHG SSHG**

Within the walls of Bewitching the Mind, a modest apothecary in Diagon Alley, Severus Snape, owner, botched—yet again—the slicing of a rather stubborn gurdyroot. With a disgruntled sigh, he threw the vegetable across his laboratory where it dented the wall and made a satisfactory 'splork' onto the floor. Severus pulled his hair in frustration.

How on earth could one tiny woman…one former hand waving, wild haired, insufferable-know-it-all witch drive him to such distraction? Okay, she was very beautiful, and if the jumper she wore was any indication, she was no girl, but all woman. She must have learnt to control her hair as it was not so wild, and once out of its long braid, he assumed it would fall to her lovely bottom. Oh, he'd enjoy running his hands through it as she lay beneath him. Severus leapt from the table at the thought. Merlin, he needed to do something about the woman.

When he had dined at her home, she was all Hermione…as forthright as he remembered in school and as intelligent. She asked probing questions that lead him to speak more than he ever would have to anyone. Not even the idiot women he dated could draw him into such intimate revelations. She had a merry laugh and seemed genuinely interested in all he had to say. 

He wanted to see her again, but under what pretence? Should he just up and owl her? All of his previous dates had started out as arrangements through Lucius, and then those women usually dictated when and where they'd conduct their further interactions.

No, he needed to contrive a way that would seem innocent in order to determine if her apparent interest was real. He paced around his shop. Was there an ingredient she would find interesting? No doubt at Malfoy Industries she could obtain whatever ingredient she needed. A book? Her shelves were fit to bursting all ready. A new piece of equipment? Again, her employer could provide all that.

His musing was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell over the entry door of his shop. In stepped the woman herself. Feeling like a first year, he greeted her, but could barely squeak out 'hello'.

"Hello, Severus! How are you?" asked Hermione brightly.

"It is good to see you, Miss—Hermione." _Would he never remember to call her Hermione?_

"I've just finished work, and I thought I'd pop in to see your rods—" she blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice her innuendo, "erm, I mean your stirring rods!"

"Surely you have plenty for work? Draco supplies them for the staff, does he not?"

"Oh, he does, and I've got enough of them. However, this is for my own personal use. I cracked the one I usually use just last night," she fibbed.

"That can happen when you're using too high a heat. As I remember, you tended to do that in school."

"Yes, I did, but as I am a Mistress now, I've learned not to," she said airily. "However, as you are aware, because of the fluctuation of temperatures, a stirring rod can only withstand so much over time."

"Well then," he said, turning to walk toward a display, "my rods are here." 

Hermione turned bright red and when Severus saw this, he realised his own faux pas, and blushed as well. He turned quickly, hoping she wouldn't see it. "My _stirring_ rods are here," he said, simply pointing to the display.

"Yes, right. Thank you!" Hermione stepped up to the display and noted an array of standard school-approved stirring rods along with pewter, wooden, and glass. "Do you have one of the new temperate ones? They come from the States and are made of Pyrex so they withstand much higher temperatures than usual. They've also been purified so they won't transfer the magical properties of previously used ingredients from cauldron to cauldron."

Severus smirked at her as she regurgitated information he already knew. Some things never change, he thought. "I do, but they're behind the counter. They are quite expensive."

"I know. However, I do want one."

Severus went to his display case and bent down, retrieving a few of the stirring rods she desired. "Any particular length?"

"I do prefer one longer than usual so I can stir more easily. At work, I had to have Draco lower the heights of the counters so I could reach more easily. He threw a fit at the expense! My father built me a special table to use for brewing at home. However, sometimes the cauldron height causes me problems. You know," she laughed, "petite witch, short arms?" She flapped her arms about.

Severus smiled and laughed with her. "This is the longest one I sell. What do you think?" He handed her a lovely glass rod about sixteen inches long with an emerald handle. The stirring end had been blown to include a silver ribbon of glass swirling within it. It was gorgeous.

Hermione took the rod into her hand, unconsciously sliding the other hand up and down it. Severus raised an eyebrow. Finally, she set it carefully back down on the counter and straightened her shoulders. "Look, Severus, I don't really need the rod, but I wasn't able to come up with another reason to visit the shop," she said, looking at him.

"Oh?"

"I've not been able to concentrate on anything in the last week. I had such a lovely time with you the other night, and I was wondering—" A bell cut her off, and the sound of feet and a laughing voice filled the shop. 

"Severus, love!" a posh female accent called across the shop. "You've been avoiding me, so I came here to see you."

Hermione turned around to see a tall red-headed witch with alabaster skin and luscious, thick lips highlighted with plum coloured lipstick. She had curvy hips, a large bust that was prominently displayed, and—to her dismay—green eyes. Hermione's heart broke. 

"Darling!" the witch said as she kissed Severus' cheek, leaving a smear of lipstick. "How have you been? When are we going out again? It's nearly closing time; finish up with your customer," she threw a sneering look at Hermione, "and we'll go to dinner!" she said.

Severus could only look at Hermione helplessly, and was stunned at her hurt expression. Hoping to salvage the situation, he introduced her. "Miss Hanneford, this is Potions Mistress Hermione Granger. She oversees Research and Development at Malfoy Industries."

"Really? I remember reading about you in the Prophet. Divorcee, if I'm not mistaken?" Miss Hanneford pronounced 'divorcee' as though it were a disease, then snuggled into Severus' side and said, "What's all this 'Miss Hanneford' business? It's Alexis, darling; have you forgotten?"

"I really must be going," Hermione muttered. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Snape." She nearly ran from the shop, holding back her tears and humiliation.

"Hermione! Please, wait!" Severus called after her. Hermione stopped and turned. "Miss Hanneford, we ended our arrangement several months ago. I would appreciate it if you left, unless you're intending to buy something."

"Well," Alexis huffed, obviously angry over Severus' snub. "If you think I'd buy anything in this…" she looked around the shop, her lips pinched as though she was tasting something bad and continued, "shop, you're mistaken. You know, I think I must have been out of my mind to think there could be anything between us." She flounced over to the door. Nodding to Hermione, she sniped, "However, this frumpy woman here seems enamoured of you, but what doyou expect from a Muggleborn who knows no better?"The door slammed as she left. 

**SSHG SSHG**

Across the road, watching Alexis as she angrily walked away, Andrew Kane stood smoking. Dropping his cigarette and smashing it quickly with his foot, he hurriedly followed her to catch up. 

"Miss Hanneford… why so angry after leaving the shop of your…paramour?" 

Alexis recognized the tall wizard beside her. "Kane," she greeted.

"What's old Snapey done to you? Rumour had it you and he had quite a thing going on. What happened? Played your cards with him a bit too soon?"

"It's none of your business!" Alexis hissed. "I can't believe I was 'dismissed' by that bastard for a mudblood!"

"I saw that Granger bint going in before you. Is that who he threw you over for? He always did like the mudbloods." Kane scratched his chin. "You know, I've got some unfinished business with her…both of them, actually. What say you and I go have a drink? You can tell me what he done and perhaps we can both find a way to solve both of our little problems?"

"Don’t you work at Malfoy Industries?" asked Alexis.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Well, perhaps that will make things easier, Mr. Kane." She smiled predatorily. "Why don't _I_ treat you to a bit of dinner in London? I know a discreet restaurant that will be perfect for our little talk."

The pair walked to the entrance that led from Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. Kane pressed the bricks that opened the wall, and quietly and unobtrusively, the pair walked through the pub and into the streets of London. They did not notice they were watched by a pair of friends, one of whom was an Auror, the other a professional Quidditch player.

"Wasn't he a person of interest in the Auror department?" asked Ron Weasley, watching the pair leave the pub.

"He still is." responded Harry, taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Who's the red head with him; never seen her before."

"Alexis Hanneford. According to the Prophet, she and Snape have been dating, although come to think of it, I haven't seen their names linked together for a few months now."

Ron sat thoughtfully. "I suppose you'd better keep an eye on the two of them. Did you see her face? She looks brassed off about something."

"I guess so," said Harry.

Ron took a bite of his sandwich and then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "So, Harry. I was thinking… Quidditch life is pretty rough. I can't find time for a relationship, and I've had several injuries. I was thinking I could come back into the Auror Department. What do you reckon?"

Harry was surprised. He thought Ron was living the life of a celebrity like he always wanted. "I thought you were happy? Groupies to choose from and that sort of thing."

"I used to love it. But like I said, the injuries are rough, and all the groupies want is, well… Anyway, I think I've had enough of celebrity life, to be honest."

"Too bad you didn't think of that when you were married to Hermione."

"There was a lot more that happened in our marriage that just Quidditch," Ron said soberly. "I am surprised she didn’t tell you."

"She left for Australia pretty sharpish once you two separated. I know she's back, working for Malfoy, but we haven't been in contact yet."

"I thought she'd have run right to your door."

"She and Ginny had a falling out during the time you two were married, especially after Gin got pregnant. I think she's afraid to rile things up again."

"What does Ginny think about that?"

"I think Gin would like to be friends again." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Have you owled her?"

Harry looked ashamed. "To be honest, no, I haven't."

"Well mate, if you want to contact her, you may need to make the first move."

"Why can't she?"

"I would imagine she's busy getting settled at her job and back into the magical world. If she was in Australia all this time, she may have been living as Muggle. She was gone what, three years?"

"Almost. How'd you get so smart, anyway?" Harry chided Ron.

"A few bludgers upside the head will do wonders! So what do you think? Can I get back with the Aurors?"

"I'll have to talk to Kingsley." He looked at his watch. "I've got head home. Let me see what I can do. It'd be great having you back, though."

**SSHG SSHG**

Back at the apothecary, Severus had pulled Hermione away from the door that Alexis had stormed through. 

"Hermione," he said, "Please come into my office. I'd like to speak to you."

Hermione looked at him, unsure if she should or not. "I have not dated anyone in months," he said, "and even when I did date her, it was uninspiring. We only went to dinner and a few social events. I never slept with her."

"It would be none of my business if you had," said Hermione quietly.

"Come. I can make us some tea." He escorted Hermione into his office and settled her in a chair across from a rather untidy desk.

"How on earth do you find anything in this mess?" she asked.

Chuckling, Severus said, "I suppose I could walk into your office at Malfoy's or at your home and find everything perfectly in its place?"

Hermione held her chin up. "I've got things in trays, at least!" and then burst out laughing, accepting the cup of tea she was handed.

"Now," Severus said, "I believe you were about to ask me something before we were interrupted?

Hermione turned red. "I was going to ask if you'd like to come to dinner again, but I don't think I'm your type."

"Alexis is not my type."

Hermione grimaced. "She did remind me of Lily; red hair, green eyes."

"While her hair and eye colour is similar, you'll find that the woman I dated—and trust me, there were not many—were not copies of Lily. I do not purposely date women that remind me of Lily. She is dead. It may have taken me a long time to realise that, but I have. She'll always have a place in my life, but in my memories now, not my heart." Severus' voice had softened as he spoke and was barely a whisper as he finished.

Hermione's eyes watered. "I'm sorry. I'm being so petty, but after Ron and then a few very bad dates while in Australia, it's easy to think of myself as frumpy."

"I don't think you're frumpy, Hermione. You're actually quite lovely."

Hermione cheeks pinked, and she mumbled, "You're just saying that."

"In all the years you've known me, Hermione, you know my word, if nothing else, is my honour."

Hermione studied Severus' face a moment. It was true, his word was his honour. He may have prevaricated, but he never lied outright. "Yes, I know."

"And, if the offer is still good, I would be happy to accept your invitation to dinner."

Hermione's smile was radiant and Severus smiled in return. "Would you like to come tonight? I could whip up some pasta and a salad."

"Why don't we stop at the chippy just outside the Leaky and then head to your place?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "I haven't had fish and chips in ages. Oh, and mushy peas; we must have mushy peas, too!"

"It's settled then. Let me close up the shop and we'll go."

The pair left the office, and Hermione once again looked over the stirring rods as Severus performed his nightly closing duties. "I don't need a new rod, but I wouldn't mind having one of these little beauties," she said, looking over the set in front of her.

"Select the one you want, and you can take it along tonight," Severus said, pulling the day's taking from the till. 

"I couldn't," she said. "I'll not do anything to compromise your business. I'll come in tomorrow and buy the rod."

"If you like then. Now, I've just got to put this in the safe upstairs, and I'll be back down. Would you mind putting out the lights?"

"Not at all," said Hermione and she began to make the rounds of the shop, extinguishing the flames of several torches. His feet tramping down the stairs from his flat alerted Hermione to his return.

"I'm done with the lights, except those by the door."

"I'm ready to go then."

The pair left the shop and Severus set the wards and locked the door. "Hold tight, I'll Apparate us."

Hermione looked at the offered arm and slipped her hands into the crook, smiling widely as she was pulled away into smoke.

**SSHG SSHG**

Hermione laughed again and pulled a paper napkin from the bag their take away had been packed into so that she could wipe her eyes. "Oh, gods Severus, did Draco really vomit all over Lucius' boots?"

"He did, and Lucius was so mad because the Minister of Magic _and_ the Asian Minister of Magic were standing right in front of him!"

"I can't wait to see Draco on Monday!"

"Now, now Hermione, don't be carrying tales to Draco. You'll get me into trouble."

"You? In trouble?" Hermione laughed again.

The couple had been sitting in Hermione's cosy sitting room for several hours, trading funny stories of their mutual acquaintances. They had finished their take away and had worked their way through one bottle of wine and were part of the way through a second. Both were pleasantly buzzed, but neither was anywhere near pissed. It was nice to just relax and enjoy each other. 

"Draco is very sensitive about things like that. He'd not be best pleased I told you that story."

Hermione giggled. "You have my word, Severus; I won't tell him I know." As soon as she finished her statement, she yawned. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Severus pulled a watch from his pocket and opened it, moving back and forth until his eyes could focus on the tiny numerals. "It is late," he said. "I should be going. Thank you for such a lovely evening, Hermione." He stood and walked to the door to get his cloak. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Would you, erm, I was wondering if you'd…like to go out on Friday?"

"Anywhere in particular?" Hermione inquired.

Severus smiled sheepishly. "While I admit to having enough chutzpah to ask you out, I hadn't gotten as far as where to go."

"Ah, I see," Hermione said.

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about a film? There are several good ones playing at the Palladium. Or, we could go to a show over at the Revue. There's supposed to be a revival of some of Shakespeare's lesser known works playing."

"Shakespeare seems too cliché, don't you think?" Severus asked. "At least for a first, um, well date, I suppose."

"And a film isn't?" Hermione crossed her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Potions lecture at the British Museum? There's a series going on through next weekend."

"Ugh," Hermione grimaced. "I get enough of potions throughout the week, to be honest, and I'll have to attend a few next month for work."

"Dinner at my place?"

"Tempting."

"I have a telly and a DVD player; we could eat and watch a film."

"All right. Shall I pick a film to bring?"

"As long as it's not a girly film," Severus sneered. "And not an adaptation of a regency romance either. I got enough references to Byronic heroes in some of the drivel I received as fan letters."

Hermione choked. "You got fan mail?"

"Why the tone of surprise?" he huffed. "I was inundated at first, but I ordered the owls to just drop them in a bin near the fire. They make great kindling," he said rather gleefully.

Hermione laughed. "So if I wrote you a letter, extolling all your wonderful virtues, you'd burn it straight away?"

"And what virtues would you extol, hmmm?" Severus asked, pitching his voice lower than normal.

Hermione caught the intent of his comment and stammered a bit before responding. "You _are_ a hero, Severus. You did what the rest of us could not or would not. Every day during those years after Voldemort came back, you never knew if his call would be the last one you'd ever receive. And although you did it because you felt you needed to repent for a mistake, you did it for all of us in the end." 

Hermione stepped closer and pressed her hand over his heart. "You're not a Byronic hero, no, but you _are_ a hero…to me." She stood on tip toe and pressed her lips to his.

Severus was stunned for just a moment. He knew her words were honest, and although he felt they would never apply, she was telling him how _she_ felt about him, forget what anyone else felt. When he realised she was kissing him, he pulled her closer and responded. 

The kiss remained fairly chaste even if it was intense. First kisses are usually a bit of a fumble of where to put noses, attempting to breathe, which way to tilt the head, but their first kiss was as though they were made for each other. Everything just…worked.

When a few minutes had passed, Hermione, whose toes were a bit tired holding her up, leaned away from him and settled back on her feet. Severus smile and then she did. 

"Well," she said, her voice rough, "that was unexpected."

"Yes, but not unwanted, believe me." He leant over and gave her one final kiss. "I must go. I will owl you tomorrow with the time to meet, all right?"

"That will be fine." She reached up and stole one more kiss. "Good night, Severus." She opened the door for him and he stepped out onto the landing.

"Good night, Hermione. Sleep well."

"I shall," she whispered and then he Disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andrew Kane may have only been an assistant brewer in the R&D section of Malfoy Industries, but he wasn't stupid. He was a smarmy bastard whose family had ties to the Dark Lord—an uncle was a Death Eater who was killed, Kane believed, by Snape himself. Andrew, therefore, had a reason to hate Snape.

He also hated Hermione Granger. When MI had opened, Andrew had interviewed for the position of department head. He didn't have a mastery, but that didn't mean he didn't know his stuff. The interview had gone well, and he seemed a sure thing.

But when Draco had come back from Australia, he had announced that the job position would not be filled yet; he had a prospect who needed time to think about it. Six weeks later, Hermione Granger, that fucking bitch _Mudblood_ , was installed as department head and Andrew was given a position as her assistant.

Many of his co-workers were either former Slytherins or had ties to the former Dark Lord. Andrew was well-liked by all, so of course the Slytherins rallied around him as their leader, of sorts, when it was learned why he did not get the position he had coveted. There were plenty of other houses represented at MI, but the general consensus among the Slytherin faction was that Draco had gone all soft after the war. 

Andrew could have spit nails the day Granger showed up and called a meeting of the whole department. She was so _Gryffindor_ about it all. 'We'll work as a team! If you have ideas, bring them to me, we'll explore them'. _Yeah,_ thought Kane _, I've got an idea…my prick in your cunt for one thing!_ He absolutely hated to admit that Granger was a fair boss, and she lived up to her words. But when he thought about the money _he_ could be making, the changes _he_ could be creating, his hatred was further fuelled.

His little dinner with Alexis Hanneford had led to a few more as the pair hashed out their plan. Alexis really hated Snape for ditching her; it should have been the other way round, she had said. She had come from money and prestige, and her family was rather socially prominent in the years between the wars.

Her family had retired to Italy when it became clear that Voldemort would return. Once the war was over, they conveniently returned to their former home. In order to regain her place in a changed society, she had insinuated herself with Snape, a war hero by all accounts. Since his name and face were bandied about in the Prophet, usually associated with a comely witch on his arm as he attended yet another Ministry function, he would be the perfect man to help her wend her way back into society. A 'chance' meeting in one of the stupid bookstores he shopped at led to a date (and Alexis was only too happy to tell Kane that Snape hadn't the bullocks to ask her, she had to ask him!) and before long she became his apparent paramour. 

Kane had laughed wildly when Alexis told him that none of her 'charms' had worked on him, and the couple had never slept together. Alexis couldn't help but wonder if Snape was gay and using Granger as a front. Who'd date that woman anyway; she was so dumpy and frowsy and bookish. No wonder Weasley had dumped her. 

Either way, Alexis' connections included the questionable Rita Skeeter, who would make a delightful addition to their plans for the undermining of the couple and perhaps their careers. Alexis didn't want Snape back at all in the long run, just for him to realise she would not be made a fool of.

The plan was to be simple at first. If Granger and Snape showed up as a couple anywhere, Skeeter would, of course, report on it. With some helpful suggestions by Alexis, insinuations about Snape's sexuality would crop up. And what about the timing of their relationship? Had there been impropriety during their years as student/teacher? Was Granger wholly loyal to the Order? A list of 'the men she left behind' would appear eventually, leaving all to wonder if Granger preferred murderers and Death Eaters over the saviour Potter, the dashing Krum, and the handsome Weasley? 

These insinuations would continue and grow as their relationship developed. An essay would appear in The Prophet, written by 'a concerned citizen' on the shame of divorce in the Wizarding world would certainly rally the matronly women, still stuck in a society of old, in favour of Alexis.

Kane's part in the plan would be to undermine Hermione at work. As he had access to her office at times and her work area, he could sabotage formulas she was working on or even the potions themselves. They would be innocuous at first. Nothing harmful, but as time passed, the incidents would grow in danger. The culmination of her downfall and Snape's by well-placed implications would surely result in him becoming department head and Granger and Snape losing everything.

**SSHG SSHG**

Harry Potter held a sheaf of parchments in his hand as he leant back in his chair in his office, feet up on his desk. He had a meeting with Kingsley in about an hour to discuss Ron's return to the Auror Department. Harry didn't think it would be a problem; Ron was a good Auror and even if he wasn't top notch in defensive spells, he was an excellent strategist. Harry thought that perhaps Ron would fit in at the Strategic Defence Planning Division quite well. 

It was because of Ron that Harry now had the briefs in his hands. After his comment in the Leaky about Alexis Hannaford and Andrew Kane, Harry pulled their files to review what it was that made Kane a person of interest, and Hannaford's he pulled just a as a matter of curiosity. 

Of the two, Hannaford's was thinner, so Harry reviewed that first. She'd gone to Beauxbatons for schooling and wasn't much of a student. Her family was prominent in society prior to the first fall of Voldemort and then decamped to Italy during the second. Her father dabbled in Wizarding real estate and her mother in what were socially approved 'good works'; in other words, what would get her name in the paper. She had a brother and sister, both of whom had married and remained in Italy. She and her parents returned to England after the second war and were busily trying to re-establish themselves in society. There were a few press clippings of her dates with Snape at various functions. 

Harry snorted. Snape did not look remotely pleased to be at the events—even when he attended alone he hated them, Harry knew—and although Alexis looked vaguely like his mother, Snape showed no great interest in the woman. The moving pictures showed him decidedly looking away from the camera and the woman, even as the woman snuggled into his side and attempted to get his attention.

He wasn't sure what her interest in Kane was, other than the fact that Kane had family connections to the Death Eaters and there were rumours Hanneford's father did as well. Like all wizarding families, the pair was actually related a few generations back and by chance, to the Weasleys, Malfoys and Blacks. 

Kane's file was thicker. He went to Hogwarts and graduated about two years before Snape did. His family was not moneyed, but they did have enough for him to attend a small University on the continent, and there he majored in Potions, but did not obtain his Mastery. He bounced around from job to job over the years and at one time, even worked in the States. He was a person of interest solely because his father had supported Voldemort. 

Kane's involvement was vague; it was confirmed that he was on the very fringe of Death Eaters, never taking the mark, but perhaps, as time went by and he moved through the outer ranks, that might have been the case. It was known that he did take part in several Muggle disappearances and 'baiting' as the Death Eaters liked to call when they went out and wreaked havoc on some of the small Muggle towns. However, although it was known, it could never be proven, so he was watched, but never taken in for questioning after the war.

He now worked at Malfoy Industries, having been passed over for promotion of department head in favour of Hermione. It was known that he let his thoughts on the matter be voiced rather loudly at a pub not far from his home one night, and the Muggle police had to step in and give him a warning for 'public drunkenness and nuisance'. He fortunately had had his wits about him enough to not perform magic.

Harry tapped the parchments before finally stuffing them back into the files. Why would the two of them be together then? Kane had no money or prestige at this point for Hanneford to latch onto him. Perhaps she was just looking for a quick shag? Harry knew that Snape and Hanneford had not been seen publicly in months and there was no word of any nasty break-up. Was revenge a motive for the pair? Perhaps on Kane's side, but what _was_ the connection between Hanneford and Hermione?

A ping from Harry's watch interrupted his thoughts. For right now, he concluded, he'd just keep an eye and ear open for any rumblings about the pair. He stood, smoothed out his robes and slipped out of his office for his meeting with Kingsley. He'd really enjoy having Ron working with him again.

**SSHG SSHG**

Hermione had just returned to her office from a meeting with Draco when she heard a tap at her window. A raven stood on the ledge, a roll of parchment tied to its leg. Hermione smiled and ran excitedly to open the sash; Severus had said he'd owl her with the time to meet at his place. 

The raven hopped in and poked his leg out for Hermione to retrieve the note. He sat patiently while she fetched him a treat. As he gobbled it down, she opened the seal.

_Hermione,_

_I hope you are well. Would six o'clock suit you on Friday? If not, send word back with Archippus. He has been instructed to wait for your response._

_I'm not much of a cook, so the offerings will be simple. I have wine, so you needn't bring anything._

_Looking forward to Friday,_

_Severus_

Hermione giggled at his terse note and at his implication he couldn't cook. She'd be too excited to eat anyway. Snatching up a quill, she wrote,

_Severus,_

_Whatever you fix will be fine. I'm not fussy. Six o'clock is good for me. I've picked out a nice movie that I think we'll both like. Actually, I've picked out two, just in case!_

_See you Friday!_

_Hermione_

She fixed the note back onto Archippus' leg and told him to return to Severus. With a silly smile on her face, Hermione sat at her desk and attempted to work on the formula she was developing, but thoughts of Severus and their date made it impossible. She threw down her quill and gave herself over to thinking about it.

Their first two dinner dates, while unofficial dates, were so easy going and relaxed. She hoped that the fact that this was an official date would not change how easily they interacted with each other. She never knew Severus was so funny. His humour was biting and occasionally vicious, but also dry and witty. The more she knew of him, the more handsome he was to her. 

Oh, and that kiss. 

Totally unexpected, but as Severus had said, not unwanted. Not in the least. It has remained chaste and for that, Hermione was grateful. Her last few dates, as she had told Severus, had gone badly. One of the men rather boldly told her that she wasn't much to look at, but she'd probably be an okay shag. Hermione was affronted for two reasons; she thought she was reasonably good looking, and she was a great shag—that had never been a problem in her marriage. The other bloke seemed more interested until she wouldn't let him in her knickers and then the vitriol flew. Hermione had been so devastated by their words that she never dated again, instead burying herself into her work at her parent's clinic. Once she started University, she kept to herself, immersing herself in her studies

The decision to return to England was not easy, but it felt right. Draco's well-timed offer was a blessing and made the decision a little easier. She had no plans to date anyone in England either, so her run in with Severus was purely coincidental and everything after that, perfect.

He made no demands on her, made her feel worthy and beautiful simply by the way he respected and treated her. He was not bad looking to her, either. She was hoping that their date would lead to a little more intimacy, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to sleep with him. Something about this whole thing told her to take her time and savour it, to build a solid foundation before leaping into the marriage bed, so to speak. 

Ron and she had thought they had built a solid foundation, but the school years had built unrealistic ideals of who the other thought they were. It's one thing to know someone by attending classes with them, eating, studying, and that sort of thing. Even a year on the run was not the true measure of who they were as just regular adults. They were two people on the steep slope of attempting to save the world. Instantly adults, but mentally still adolescents.

The marriage was wonderful at first. High on the idea of love and still revelling in their freedom from school and the onus of saving the world, they took life by storm. It was only when they started to try to have a baby that things fell apart. When Ron finally told Molly, who'd been nagging since the rings had been placed on their fingers about when the babies would begin arriving, she reacted negatively. It didn't matter than Hermione had been repeatedly cursed for an hour, it was still her fault and because of that, her Ronnie would never know the joys of fatherhood or the perpetuation of the Weasley name. 

Ron was actually pretty good about it. He soothed Hermione's broken heart and stood up to Molly, but time and circumstances took their toll. Ron dropped out of the Auror Department and took up Quidditch. At first, he seemed happy, but he began staying away from home more often, even in the off season and when he was home, he drank quite a bit. When Ginny announced her pregnancy, preening grandly in front of her family—heedless of Hermione's pain—it was the final straw. Hermione told Ron she wanted a divorce and within the week, had moved from their little cottage and then to Australia.

Hermione had really been hurt by Ginny's reaction to their divorce. The two had been very close in that last year Hermione was in school. They spent so much time together, studying and enjoying school without the threat of Voldemort hanging over their heads, and whispering their dreams to each other. However, Ginny had changed when she finally had Harry's ring on her finger and pregnancy changed her further. Suddenly, immersed in her own world being Harry Potter's wife, and impending motherhood, Ginny decided that Hermione, because of the divorce, was suddenly socially unacceptable. Where the girls had once been inseparable, one went of her way to let the other know she was no longer interested in anything to do with her.

Hermione shook her head. She'd been back in England for months now and still had yet to contact any of her old friends, aside from Draco, and the few she knew from school on her staff. She had often sat down to write a letter to Harry, only to angrily crumple it up once she was half way through. Why was she always the one apologising? She did not turn Ginny away, she did not take her divorce lightly, she was not the one who drowned her sorrows in alcohol. She had decided that she would not reach out first…Harry or any of her friends would have to suck it for once.

She was happy, in the meantime. Severus was the only person whose company she craved and wanted right now. She returned to her original thought; would she want any intimacy with him? Perhaps, but her gut instinct was to go slow. She hoped she'd be able to relay this wish to Severus. 

Realising that she had wasted a good half an hour on thoughts not relating to her work, she sat down at her desk with renewed determination. Looking over her notes, she discovered that her final outcome certainly didn't match what her formula had predicted. Reviewing the formula, she discovered that one particular rune was incorrect. But how? Only yesterday the formula worked perfectly and that particular rune was not there. Looking closer, she could see that the rune had been altered, but she had no memory of doing so. Maybe she did and with her mind so clouded by thoughts of Severus, she just didn't remember? Either way, had they attempted to brew the resultant mixture as it stood now, she'd ruin a year's worth of work. She corrected the rune and turned to the next step in the formula.

**SSHG SSHG**

Severus had closed his shop early on Friday in order to have time to make sure his apartment was tidy enough for a guest. It's not as though he was untidy as a general rule, but socks did have a tendency to find their way under the sofa. He also knew there were at least three books between the cushions from nights when he'd fall asleep with one in his hand.

He had put some thought in the meal he would prepare. He had already told Hermione he was no great shakes at cooking, but he could manage a simple meal of lamb chops, rice pilaf—packets were wonderful things—and a pudding provided by the pastry shop down the road. He had on hand appropriate wines for the lamb and the dessert. If either was not to Hermione's liking, he did have a few other bottles of wine stashed in the cupboards 

As soon as he entered his flat, he went to the cooker and preheated the oven for the chops. He removed them from the fridge and very simply seasoned them. Once they were ready for the oven, he laid out the items needed for the pilaf. Knowing Hermione would want to help with something, he left the table settings on the counter for her to set out when she arrived. Once that task was finished, he went to tidy the bathroom. 

He knew it was clean, but it would not do for her to find anything 'indelicate'—like one of his pubes—on the floor or toilet seat. The all white tiles and porcelain of the commode would surely highlight any fallen strays given his raven-back hair. He had started to make sure the sink and mirror were scrubbed when he realised he needed a shave, so he took care of that quickly and then scrubbed the fixtures. He then laid out clean hand towels. He cast a quick spell to clean the floor and deodorize the room. 

Casting a tempus, he saw that he had about thirty minutes before she'd arrive; plenty of time to change his clothes, find some music to play and start the rest of their meal. 

He walked into his bedroom and stopped short at the sight of his bed and sighed. Should he change the linens? 

Hermione was someone he felt he'd want to be intimate with. Already he had had a dream or two of the two of them sleeping together. It had been years since he'd taken anyone to his personal bed; he usually went to the lady's flat and left soon after. However, they'd only known each other for three weeks. Well, at least as a man and woman rather than student and teacher. He wanted to take her to his bed, he really did, but something within him said to go slow with Hermione. After her revelations the other night, he knew she was still dealing with some self esteem issues, and Alexis' ill timed words did not help.

But their kiss…

Severus had been able to tell Hermione had enjoyed herself, and perhaps she was willing to take their relationship further. And this raised another question; did two dinners and one official date count as a relationship? He enjoyed Hermione's company very much. She was easy to talk to because she knew about him and his past already. He did not have to hide any secrets or hide behind some well-constructed persona. 

Would they need to 'define' a relationship or would theirs just seem to fall into place as it had seemed so far?

None of these questions solved the issue of his linens, so he settled for Freshening Charm, making the bed properly and leaving it at that. If it happened, it happened. He would let Hermione lead him in that regard.

He quickly went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of clean trousers, a vest and a jumper. He wanted to feel relaxed tonight and less 'bat of the dungeons' and more the man he felt he was now; free of obligations to the war and his sins of the past. He would not think of them now, he would only think of the evening ahead with Hermione.

**SSHG SSHG**

Alexis Hanneford paced her bedroom. Kane had reported that he had begun to infiltrate some of Granger's work. Little things, he had said, just the odd 'mistake' here and there that could call her acumen into question. 

Tomorrow, Alexis would have lunch with Rita Skeeter, giving her a wonderfully 'exclusive' story as scorned lover. Rita had plenty of dirt on Granger and had spoken of some unfinished business between the girl and herself, so would be _very willing_ to help the apparent scorned lover.

It wasn't that Alexis was truly scorned; Snape had only been a way for her to re-enter society, and she always had been attracted to 'bad boys'. Some of her first boyfriends were Death Eater wannabes and in fact, her first lover had been Walden McNair. If his wife or her parents had found out, they'd both be dead! She had tried her best to get Snape into bed…rumour had it he was very well endowed and quite talented, but no matter how she tried, he would not oblige her. She had thought the fact she resembled that other Mudblood he loved would have made him an easy target. What was it Skeeter said? He pined for her for over twenty years. It baffled her that he was not attracted to her at all. To be honest, she would have left the issue there and perhaps just spread some salacious gossip around about him and then moved on. 

However, the chance meeting with Kane, immediately after having been scolded in front of Granger and then obviously not chosen in favour of the frumpy bint, fanned the flames of her indignation and soon, she was involved in a plan that was utterly beguiling. If all went accordingly, no one would ever know who the culprits behind Snape and Granger's downfall were.

Alexis did have one problem in all this and that was why she was pacing now. What to do about Kane? He was not attractive at all—but neither was Snape—and Alexis could smell a Lothario at one hundred paces. The greased up hair, the strutting…oh, she knew when someone wanted to get in her knickers, and Andrew Kane was definitely not getting into hers. She may have to play him along a bit, but once the plans came to fruition, she would let him know their association was at and end.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus' stomach flipped at the sound of Hermione's knock. He dropped his book onto the table by his chair and stood, smoothing down his jumper and tucking his hair behind his ears. _I wonder if Hermione likes long hair._ He snorted at the random thought. _I am never this nervous, dammit; I lied to Voldemort straight to his face, and one tiny witch sends me off kilter. Get a gripe, Snape!_

Once his pep talk was finished, he went to his door and opened it. The sight of her on his doorstep was breathtaking. She was simply dressed, her hair in a braid that lay over one shoulder and fell down the front of her blouse. He could see that she had rimmed her eyes in black and other than something light pink on her lips, she wore no other make-up. She was beautiful.

"Come in, Hermione," he said, his voice cracking a little. "Let me take your cloak." Severus helped her out of her garment, and when she turned around again, he couldn't help it; he pulled her close and gently kissed her. 

As the parted, Hermione smiled at him. "Hello, Severus." She then stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, her hands flat upon his chest to brace herself. After a moment, they pulled back, and she traced his lips with her thumb. "Not unwanted," she whispered. "Definitely not unwanted."

Severus' lips twitched into a small smile. He continued to hold her close but did not kiss her. He simply wanted to relish the fact that this woman was in his arms, willingly so, and seemed to enjoy his kisses. He also liked the feeling of her wiggling to get even closer and her breath upon his neck as she sighed happily. He felt her sniff his neck.

"What smells so good?" she asked.

"It's just my soap," he replied, slightly confused.

Hermione laughed. "No, no! I mean, your soap _does_ smell very nice, but I meant dinner. Dinner smells good. What is it?"

"Lamb chops and rice pilaf."

"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Hermione asked as she moved into the room. 

"Chops are one of the few things I can do. I admit that the pilaf is from a packet. Afters is from down the road."

"I look forward to all of it. Do you need any help with anything?"

"If you'd like, you can set the table. I just need to uncork the wine and stir the rice."

The couple set about their tasks. When Hermione was done, she took a seat at the kitchen table while Severus finished the rice and removed the lamb from the oven. He covered it so that it could rest a few minutes and returned to the rice. 

"Could you grab a bowl from that dresser?" He pointed vaguely in the direction of the unit. "The yellow one will do."

Hermione hopped off the stool and retrieved the bowl. "This looks quite old," she said. "Is it antique?"

"May as well be; it was my mother's. I saved anything I thought might be useful when I sold Spinner's End. My mother's crockery, cutlery, and cooking equipment, such that it is, all came with me."

"I like the crockery. It reminds me of a simpler time." 

Severus didn't say anything, and Hermione saw him grimace slightly. "I'm sorry," she said. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." He was silent a moment before speaking. "As you know, I didn't have the best of childhoods. You speak of a simpler time, meaning you had happy childhood and beloved things that remind you of being loved and cared for." He poked at the rice before continuing, "My mother bought those dishes at a charity shop after saving some of the money my father didn’t drink away. It took her almost two years. I was with her the day she bought them; she was so happy." Severus stirred the rice and then spooned it into the serving dish. 

"I remember there were several pretty sets of used crockery at the shop, and my mother laughing as she and I attempted to pick the set she liked best. Finally, she decided on these. Some of the porcelain was cracking beneath the glaze, but she was so proud of them. When my father saw them, he was furious. He was certain she'd had spent his money on 'frivolous shite' instead of his food. She lied and told him that a friend had a relative who had died and had inherited them, and she had passed them to my mother as a gift. Thankfully, my old man bought the story."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say in response. How could she explain that she was sorry for him? Prickly as he was, he certainly wouldn't stand for pity. She was rescued when Severus himself changed the subject.

"Bring the rice, would you? I've got the chops." The couple sat down at the small table in a corner of his sitting room. Waving his hand, Severus Accio'd the wine to the table and poured a glass for Hermione and then himself. Picking up his glass, he saluted Hermione, who picked hers up and returned the salute. As he picked up his fork and knife, he asked, "So, what film did you pick?"

Hermione laughed. "I had quite a time picking one, and I wound up choosing two. There were so many I know I would have liked to watch, but you were quite adamant there be no 'chick flicks or Regency romances'." Severus chuckled. "I do not particularly care for overt action or gore, and I'm not sure what your other tastes are. One movie I came across seemed perfect; _National Treasure._ "

"Why did it seem perfect?" Severus asked, taking a bit of meat.

"We both like puzzles, and the main character has to solve a series of clues in order to save the Declaration of Independence from being stolen. There's intrigue involving a group something like the Knights Templar, and I've always liked the legend of the Templars."

"That reminds me," Severus interrupted, "did you read The Da Vinci Code? Your mentioning the Templars made me think of it."

"I did. It was fascinating. Perhaps we can discuss it sometime?"

"I would enjoy that. What's the other film?"

Hermione swallowed her bit of food and wiped her mouth. "It was hard to choose! There's so much out there. Several historical films that looked good, but I wasn't sure we'd want anything too cerebral this evening. Yes, we both love literature and all things knowledge related, but even I need a break from learning now and again."

Severus pretended to choke in surprise. "The know-it-all _not_ wanting to learn something?" He Summoned his date book and a quill. With a grandiose gesture he said, "Do let me mark this day down!"

Hermione growled and gave Severus' arm a bit of a shove. "You, sir, are incorrigible!"

Severus laughed and laid the book and quill to the side. "Go on, then. What was the other movie?"

Deciding to keep him in suspense just a bit longer, she continued, "Did you know that there's a series of movies about a boy wizard who goes to a private school? Seemed a bit creepy if you ask me. It was the third instalment, so I passed it over. It would be like reading the third in a book series without having read the preceding two. You wouldn't know what's going on! Finally, I decided on an older movie. A comedy; it's called _Galaxy Quest_."

"What's it about?"

"Apparently a group of actors who starred in a sci-fi telly programme are now washed up and appearing at things like shop openings and the like. The show has a cult following of young adults and supposedly, Earth is about to be invaded. Of one of the young boys somehow contacts the actors and the has-beens wind up saving the planet."

"Sounds completely…" Severus began.

"I know, but like I said, even you and I need to not think sometimes."

"That's true. Are you ready for pudding?"

"Why don't we have it by the fire? We seem to have fallen into that habit over the course of our last two meals together."

"Very well. If you'd help me clear the table, I'll get the pudding. Shall we watch one of the films while we eat?"

"Sounds perfect."

Together Severus and Hermione cleared the table and did the dishes, chatting all the while about work and things they enjoyed. Severus enjoyed himself immensely as this was a really no pressure way to get to know Hermione a little better. For instance, she had an abhorrence of bones with gristle on them, and when she was clearing one of the plates, she accidentally touched a lamb bone and nearly squealed like a little girl. Severus laughed as she furiously scrubbed her hands in the water-filled sink. When he asked how she dealt with the use of animal bones in various potions, she stated she wore gloves when handling them.

They made coffee and dished up the lovely trifle Severus had bought, taking a large tray into the living room. Hermione fixed their drinks while Severus was busy with the DVD player and telly. Returning to the couch, he sat next to Hermione and helped himself to pudding and coffee.

The film was enjoyable, he thought, but what was even better was halfway through, Hermione had pulled her legs up under her and leant in to snuggle into his side. Severus put his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smelled wonderful, and she made a little sound of contentment once they were settled again.

SSHG

Severus wasn't sure what woke him; the crick in his neck or the pecking of an owl outside, but he woke with a jerk that caused a squeal beside him. Because he hadn't expected the squeal, he had pulled his wand and flipped the unknown source of noise onto its back and hovered above it, the tip of his wand at its throat. 

As soon as his brain caught up with his eyes, he gasped. "Hermione! I'm so sorry!" He moved immediately away and sheathed his wand. He grasped Hermione's hand and helped her to a seated position. "My reflexes are still a bit war ready. Are you okay?"

Hermione, attempting to slow her breathing back down, patted Severus on the arm. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. What startled you? What happened? Severus, is it morning?" She looked at him with confusion lacing her face.

"It appears, Hermione, we may have fallen asleep part way through the second film."

Hermione giggled. "Oh, my. Perhaps we had too much wine?" She pointed at three empty bottles on the table.

Severus huffed. "The owl wants letting in," he said as he stood and stretched. 

"I need the loo," Hermione said. 

"Down the hall, last on the left," responded Severus as he went to the window and let the owl in. He slipped a few knuts into the pouch and retrieved the Prophet. Tossing it onto the table, he made his way into the kitchen, hoping Hermione would hurry in the loo, and began to make some coffee.

Once the coffee was in the press, he heard Hermione walking up the hall, and she appeared in the kitchen. He could see that she had washed her face and fixed her hair; she looked rather pretty. "I'll be back in a moment," he said. "There's some bread if you wanted to fix some toast, or we could go out."

Hermione called back, "I'd rather fix some toast. Do you want some?" She couldn't hear his muffled reply, but in less than two minutes, he was back. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear your reply."

"I'll have some toast, too." 

Hermione busied herself cutting bread and dropping it into the toaster while Severus retrieved two mugs, plates and some knives. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out butter and two types of jam.

The couple chatted quietly while they prepared their light breakfast and finally sat down to eat it. "What's in the paper?" asked Hermione, biting into her toast.

"I hadn't opened it yet. You may have the honours."

Hermione wiped her hand on a paper napkin and unrolled the Prophet. A gasp left her mouth before she could contain it. "Well, I never!"

"What's the matter?"

"Skeeter's the matter." She turned the paper so he could read the article:

_Lovers in the making?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter was made privy to a new romance in the making, dear readers, but when you find out who the couple is, you may be asking yourself a lot of questions; I know I did._

_Hermione Granger, head of R &D at Malfoy Industries has apparently decided that she's had enough of being prim and proper and has put dating reputable men such as Ronald Weasley, newly appointed Deputy Auror in the Strategic Defence Planning Division; Viktor Krum, International Quidditch star; and Daniel Montegue, an American business man said to be worth millions of Galleons, behind her. She has moved on to 'the bad boys' and her first victim is none other than the baddest of the bad, Severus Snape. _

_My source informs me that the pair has been seen together, speaking intimately at Snape's Apothecary on several occasions, and Snape was seen leaving her flat quite late one evening as well._

_Although apparently amicably divorced from Ron Weasley, one can only wonder if Snape and the other men Granger has been linked with were the cause of her divorce. Was Weasley aware of all of this prior to the dissolution of their marriage?_

The article went on, but Hermione slapped the paper down on the table. Severus picked it up and quickly scanned the item.

"Have you told anyone we are seeing each other?" he asked very quietly.

Already upset over the article, Hermione bristled in anger at Severus' apparent accusation. "I have told no one yet, and you certainly don't think I'd tell Rita Skeeter anything before I've told my friends? How could you think I would regard our relationship as fodder for this newspaper?"

"I don't think such a thing, and I'll thank you to not make insinuations again." Severus replied curtly.

Hermione deflated. "I'm sorry, Severus. It's that I just hate to see something so wonderful be paraded through this rag." She pointed to the paper. "There is nothing wrong with our seeing each other, and I have certainly not moved on to 'bad boys'." 

Severus stood and offered Hermione his hand. She took it and he pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry as well. I don't think you've moved on to bad boys, although I wonder at your choice in me," he murmured, and Hermione slapped his arm. "And I do not think that you take our relationship lightly. I know this is still so new to both of us. I am, admittedly, insecure."

"So, what are we, anyway? We both seem to speak of ourselves as a couple. Is that what we are after only a couple of weeks?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at Hermione consideringly. "I admit this seems scarily easy. Everything we've done just seems right. As you know, I am hesitant to commit to anything quickly, but I would like to think of us as a couple…an exclusive couple."

Hermione smiled. "Me too." She leant up and kissed Severus' warm lips. "This seems so right. Like there is no reason to rush anything."

Severus pulled away. "I agree." He pulled back and helped Hermione sit again. Pouring them both a fresh cup of coffee, he hesitantly asked, "How far do you see us, as a couple, I mean?"

Hermione stirred milk into her mug. "I don't know, really. As I said, there's no feeling of rushing to an ending, you know? No need to find out whether we're going to marry or not."

"And what about, erm, intimacy?"

"You make me feel special, Severus, like you respect me just as I am. I would like to think that one day we'll take that step, but I don't feel it's something we need to do straight away."

Severus' eyes brightened. "Then we are of one mind, love. I _do_ think you're special and I do respect you. I'd like to think that we'll move along at the pace we should."

Hermione smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "I'll need to head to my flat in a bit. Sasha will need feeding, but I wondered if you'd like to do anything together today?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Let's do something outdoors. It looks lovely."

"If you would like, there are some ingredients I need to harvest. We could Apparate to the location and get them and then perhaps find a pub for lunch?"

"I'd like that." Hermione stood and gathered the dishes. "Let me help get this cleared up and then I'll pop home for a bit. I'll be back in about an hour, is that all right?"


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy sat behind his desk, looking over a sheaf of parchments. It was the report detailing an incident that had happened in the lab two days ago; a small explosion, causing some minor injuries to two employees. They had been treated at St. Mungo's and returned to work no worse for the wear. 

Draco was troubled by the report—written by Andrew Kane—because it indicated that the brewers had been following the recipe submitted by Hermione. Never before had any accidents happened with Hermione's experimental brews; he knew for a fact she triple checked her research and used Arithmancy to predict the outcome of the trials. He simply could not understand what had happened. 

There was an undertone in the report that he did not like. Draco knew Kane was not happy that Hermione had been chosen as department head, but Hermione rarely made mistakes, always testing her recipes herself before submitting them to the lab for general brewing. Kane, however, was the safety office for the organization—a supplemental position that Draco had given him in the hopes of appeasing the man's anger for Hermione's leading the department. Perhaps, for the sake of impartiality (for Draco knew he'd tend to side with Hermione given the choice), he should find an outside agency to explore what happened. Yes, he would do that, if only to keep harmony within the department. He called his secretary in and asked her to contact the Ministry for recommendations. 

Once she had left, he dropped the report and scrubbed his face. This, on top of what he had read in the Prophet that morning, was alarming him. Somehow, someone got wind of the explosion, and it was in the Prophet. It was just a small article, written by Rita Skeeter, full of innuendos of misconduct and strongly suggesting Hermione was to blame. Draco knew that the pair did not have a cordial relationship. It wasn't only that, however. He scrounged around on his desk for the paper. _Ha! Got it._ He flipped open to the article on the gossip page. 

It was the usual drivel Skeeter wrote; half written thoughts, ripe for speculation, ripe for inferring that there was more going on than there really was. Did he care that Granger was seeing his Godfather? No…well, yes. He had learned the entire story of his Godfather's life from his parents after the war. As years passed, Draco become closer to Severus and only wanted the man to be happy. If Granger made him, then he was all for it. The string of women he had purportedly been seeing had nothing between their ears so if, as rumour had it, it was only what was between their legs that interested him, then so be it. 

As he re-read the article, he noticed another further down he hadn't looked at previously. It was a small blurb, accompanied by a picture of some woman named Alexis Hannaford, serving lunch to the children at The Remus Lupin Home for Orphans. Draco then remembered Severus had been seen at a few social events with her. The article, again written by Skeeter, fairly glowed with praise for the woman, snidely adding that Alexis was finally getting over Snape. _What the hell was going on?_ he mused.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Draco?"

He looked up. "Hermione! Please come in a have a seat. Tea?"

"No thanks. What did you need?"

"I just got the report of the investigation about the explosion in lab seven."

"Oh? I'm glad that Markleton and Sweeny are fine and back to work."

Draco waved a hand to the parchments in front of him. "The investigation into the explosion indicates that there may have been a problem with the recipe you gave them." Draco always got straight to the point in his dealings with Hermione, something he knew she appreciated.

"That's impossible. You know I am very thorough with my work and never submit anything for brewing until I've brewed it myself. It worked perfectly."

"The report states Markleton and Sweeney brewed based off your recipe."

"I stand by my work, and you know that."

"I do, which is why I'm failing to understand what happened."

"Do you have a copy of the recipe they used? The one I gave them?"

Draco flipped through the file and pulled a scorched sheet of parchment from among the others. "You're lucky that Markleton had just picked up the recipe to file in the binder. It only got slightly burnt."

Hermione took the paper and scanned it, her brow furrowing as she read.

"I don't like it when your forehead gets all wrinkly. You've found something?" asked Draco.

"There is something wrong. It looks like someone changed the amount of thistleweed," she murmured as she continued to review the recipe. "And here," she lay the parchment in front of Draco, pointing to a rune. "This rune has been changed, so the base they brewed wouldn't have been stable enough for the amount of thistleweed they added."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and huffed in annoyance. "I'll bring you my notes; you know I always keep a copy of the final recipes in a warded file off site. You may cast a charm to ensure I've not altered it in any way." She stood and went to the door.

"Hermione," Draco began, causing Hermione to turn toward him. "I trust you implicitly; you do know that, right?"

"I do."

"Would you sit a moment, please?" He waved her back to her chair, noting her face was filled with concern. "You know I am only following protocol; it keeps us all safe, and allows for transparency to the board?"

"Yes, Draco, I know."

He looked at her a moment and remembered, briefly, their past history. That she had come to know him as a friend was precious to him, and he would not dishonour her now by keeping his thoughts to himself. 

"Have you seen the Prophet today?"

Hermione sighed. "Not today… I try to avoid it as much as possible. Skeeter still hates me after all this time."

"That she does. But did you ever look at page three?"

"I never read the gossip sections."

"Perhaps you should start. You're mentioned, again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?"

Draco slid the paper toward her. "Since you had Severus are seeing each other...I am right about that, yes?"

"Yes, we are in a relationship, but I've told no one. How did you know?"

"My mother guessed as much; she reads this rag, but you've just confirmed it for me." He smiled at her scowl. "Anyway, there have been several articles, some blasé about it and others rather nasty."

"I did see the one a few weeks back about Severus and me."

"There is also an article on the front page today, regarding the explosion. I assure you, I did not mention this to anyone, and our public relations folks are barred from releasing any information until the final investigations are done, other than the usual statement about it being investigated." He dropped the paper and picked up the parchments bearing the report. "I want you to read the report; tell me what you think." He handed Kane's report over.

Hermione scanned the report, her finger pointing to several areas as she read. "Draco, is it me or is there something…more…going on in this report? Although it seems fairly routine as far as what was found and what steps were taken to find the cause, my name appears an awful lot, don't you think?"

"I did notice that. There seems to be an undertone in the report, something, well almost gleeful in the fact that it was your recipe, your experiment, your notes used to brew the recipe."

Hermione looked at the report again. "Yes, I see what you mean." She looked at the bottom of the page. "Andrew Kane; he certainly does his reports thoroughly, doesn't he?" she snorted.

"He does. Do you know I was going to make him department head until I went to Australia?"

Hermione nodded. "You told me when you offered me the position." She was silent a moment. "You don't think…" she drifted off.

"What is it? You've thought of something?"

"Last month, shortly after Severus and I began to see each other, I was in the apothecary when Alexis Hannaford came in, seemingly to claim that Severus hadn't seen her in ages and what was the problem. She looked at me as though I was dung, and Severus gallantly came to my rescue." 

Hermione smiled at the memory and then returned to her narrative. "He was quite rude to her; told her they had never been a couple and told her to leave. Not long after, I had returned to the office after my lunch break to work on one some of my research. I had left my notes and such in the office, but I warded the door as usual. Anyway, I was reviewing my work and noticed I used the wrong rune for one of my experimental brews. Or at least that is what it looked like. But this report," she shifted the pages until she found what she wanted, "here," she pointed and showed Draco, "here, it says that a rune was incorrect."

"What are you saying; that someone tampered with your work?"

"Or misread my rune. I have no evidence to prove that either recipe was changed, although if I _were_ going to tamper with a recipe, I would change a rune…easy enough to do and so many runes differentiate solely by a line or a dot within the sign."

"You do work some awfully long hours; could there be a chance you made a mistake?"

"Yes, Draco, there could. I am not infallible regardless of my precautions. And there is a chance that someone misinterpreted the rune."

"I agree. I will accept this report, but between you and me, I'll only accept it provisionally. I'm calling in an outside agency to quietly review the investigation and, if there are any more incidents, I will have them investigate solely for partiality's sake. If nothing more comes of this and there are no more incidents, we'll let it go. If not, then, we'll deal with it at it happens."

"That sounds agreeable."

"Now, tell me about you and Severus…I know Mother will want any gossip."

Hermione tilted her head and asked, "She's lonely since your dad died, isn't she?"

"Well, she goes out with her friends, but I think she misses having a close someone in her life. She and Father were as thick as thieves."

Hermione laughed. "Just like my folks. Do you think I could invite her to lunch sometime? Do you think she'd like that?"

"I do, and Granger, you're not putting me off that easily. Spill," Draco laughed.

Hermione smirked. "There's really nothing to 'spill'! We met at his apothecary, had a few lunches, a real date, and here we are."

"You're hiding something," Draco hedged. Hermione's smile and light blush was all the answer he needed. "You love him."

"I do. And what's more, he loves me, too." She leant back in her chair and fiddled with the arm a moment. "For outsiders, it may seem we're moving quickly, but we're actually taking it slowly. Both of us feel there is no need to rush, however much we quickly admitted to being in love. After all we've been through, we just want to savour each day we have."

Draco studied her a moment. "Whatever happened between you and Weaslebee, anyway?"

Hermione sighed. "Me, him, both of us…his mother," she snorted at the mention of her ex mother-in-law. "Our marriage was expected, a bit like you and Pansy were, but unlike you I didn't have the courage to realise what a mistake it would be then. It was okay until we found out I couldn't have children and then Molly turned on me 100%, as though I was damaged goods. At first, Ron stuck by me, but then…well you know Molly. Suddenly it was all about why I couldn't give Ronniekins children, why I didn't stay at home, etc. I went to Australia, and you know the rest."

"That woman could have driven even Voldemort to suicide," Draco said.

"The sad thing is," began Hermione, "is that Ron and I were friends, and I think we could have remained so even after the divorce except for the influence of his mother."

"What's he doing now?"

"Last I heard, he had stopped drinking, and was still managing a Quidditch team in France. We don't keep in touch."

"I don't hear you mention Scarhead at all these days."

"Harry and Ginny took sides when Ron and I divorced; I suspect, again, the influence of a Weasley woman, in this case, Ginny. I've not even contacted Harry since I returned to England. What do you know?"

"He's moved up through the Auror rankings to Under Chief. He's on track to replace Gibford upon his retirement. He and the Weaseltte have a son, James Sirius, I believe."

"How predictable," Hermione deadpanned.

"So about you and Severus; you've told him about Ron, I presume?"

"Yes and the reason we divorced. We've not talked about what it may mean in the future, if that's what you're hinting about. As I said, we're taking it slowly."

"I'm sorry," Draco apologised. "I shouldn't have presumed that your not being able to have children would be a breaking point for the relationship."

"Draco, I know how important children are to the survival of our world. Just because I can't carry a child, doesn't not mean we can't have one. There are options in the Muggle world we could explore, if, I repeat _if_ our relationship moves in that direction."

"Why didn't you and Ron explore that option, then?"

"Ron and his mother have an extreme abhorrence of the Muggle medical world. Remember Arthur's snakebite?"

Draco snorted and looked at his watch. "I don't mean to end this conversation so abruptly, but I do have a meeting in ten minutes. Can I tell mother, then?" He stood to walk Hermione to the door.

"I don't think Severus would mind. Please tell her I'll send her an owl; I really do want to get together with her."

"I will. We'll talk later. Now get along and make me some more money!"

Hermione's laugh echoed through the corridors as Draco closed the door to prepare for his meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione dropped the wards to her flat and walked into the small entry hall, letting her bag and folio drop onto the table she kept there. Once she had rewarded the door, she toed her shoes off and pushed them beneath the table. She pulled off her cloak with a sigh and hung it on the row of hooks to the right of the table.

She turned to the door and pulled the post from the basket beneath the post slot. She then drifted into the sitting room, sifting through the envelopes; _bill, bill, letter from Mum._ She sighed again and dropped them on the coffee table, thinking she'd take a quick shower, make tea and then tackle her mum's letter. However, once in the bathroom, she reconsidered her shower and opted for a long soak instead.

Fragrant steam wafted throughout the bathroom, and Hermione sunk into the water down to her chin. Her work day had gone downhill once she had talked to Draco. When she had returned to the lab, she encountered Andrew Kane, and the bastard smugly smiled at her and asked if everything was all right.

She had felt a momentary urge to hex the man, but instead had murmured that she was all right and quickly went to her office. Not even taking a moment to sit, she had pulled all of the recipes that had been recently submitted for brewing in the last month and reviewed each one, using Arithmancy to again prove their validity and then casting her charm to ensure the documents had not been tampered with. None of them, with the exception of the one she knew was part of the file regarding the explosion, had been tampered with. Vexed, she had set the file aside and pulled out some correspondence she needed to complete regarding patents for several new brews.

Realising that brooding would solve nothing, she snatched her flannel from the edge of the tub and quickly washed. Perhaps she'd floo Severus and ask him to dinner. They had not arranged to get together this evening, but it was not unusual for either to floo the other for an impromptu get-together. With excitement at the prospect of seeing Severus, she flew through her washing, got out of the tub and quickly dressed. 

She padded into the sitting room and flicked her wand at the fireplace, causing a rolling fire to spring forth. She stopped at the mantel and took a pinch of floo powder. "Severus Snape's home!" she called.

"Hello?" came a deep baritone.

"Love, are you busy?"

"No, my dear. Is something the matter?"

"Can you pop over? I…erm…had a bad day and could use a good shoulder."

"Let me finish the brew I'm doing, and of course I'll come over. Ten minutes?"

"Perfect. Have you eaten?"

"No. Do you want me to pick something up?"

"If I call the Indian take-away, will you pick it up?"

"Of course. Naan?"

"Naturally!"

"See you soon, my pet."

They finished dinner and sat back together on the sofa, each nursing a glass of wine. Severus pulled Hermione closer and rubbed a thumb on her shoulder. 

"So, Draco still has his trust in you; that's good to know, isn't it?" asked Severus.

Hermione hummed in agreement. They had chatted over their meal about what had happened and her meeting with Draco. "He knows I did not cause the accident. The trouble is, he has the original recipe and somehow, the wards I place on all of my recipes had been broken on just that one, and some of the runes had been changed. I have a copy of the recipe in my office; it's still warded. The funny thing is, another recipe I had been working on had also been changed, now I think on it. I had been working on it that day we finally realised how we felt about each other. When I went back to work, I had noticed the change in a rune, but chalked it up to being distracted or tired…"

"And you never work yourself into tiredness, do you?" Severus quietly chided.

Hermione nudged his ribs with her elbow. "Git!" she exclaimed. 

"Do you suspect anyone?"

"Hmm?" asked Hermione, sleepily. "Erm, yes actually, although I can't prove it."

"Who?"

"Andrew Kane. Smarmy son-of-a-bitch. He was so smug when I returned from my meeting yesterday. He did the investigation, you know. If I had to guess, he was only too happy to blame me. In fact, when I read the report of his findings, there were very many mentions of my name throughout. Even Draco thought so."

"Kane, Kane," Severus murmured. "I seem to remember that name." He leant forward to place his glass on the table. "I believe he was a low-level Death Eater…eager, like most of them, to move up." Severus lay back against the sofa again, pulling Hermione into his chest.

"He was keen and would slime up to anyone who seemed his ticket to the Inner Circle. I also seem to remember that he disappeared that last year. A lot of the lower ranking ones did, you know. As soon as they realised the Dark Lord was a madman bent on destruction, then they ran off. In days of old, he would have them run to ground and killed, but he was, indeed quite mad by then and couldn't be concerned with them."

"So even you could have left?" gasped Hermione.

"Oh no. No, no, no," Severus said, shaking his head. "I was too firmly entrenched in the Dark Lord's mind, too much his right hand man to be forgotten. There was no leaving for me. But," he said, twisting on the couch to lie down and pull Hermione between his legs so that her head rested on his chest, "in the end, all my suffering was worth it. For the wizarding world, for you…" he trailed off.

Hermione sighed and hugged Severus round the middle. "So many had to suffer first, though. And why do some people want the suffering to continue? Haven't they learned enough?"

"I think in Kane's situation, it may be a case of not so much continuing the Dark Lord's dogma, but of a man who wanted the apple, but it was plucked by someone else."

"What do you mean?"

"My dear, it's simple. Revenge."

Hermione's head popped up from its resting place. "Revenge? Against me?"

Severus pulled her back down and stroked her hair to calm her. "Yes, quite possibly. Draco took a long time before appointing a department head. For months, Kane was in loco until one was finally appointed, but as time went by, I'm sure he thought he was the perfect choice since he'd been running the department for so long. So, when Draco returned from Australia…"

"And announced I was the new head…"

"You've always been a brilliant witch, my love," Severus said and then chuckled.

"Severus, this isn't funny," Hermione murmured with a small swat to his chest.

"I know. However, it has occurred to me that as often you shine as the brilliant, talented witch you are, you always seem to find yourself cat among the pixies, as it were."

"I don't mean to find trouble, believe me. Since my first year at Hogwarts, it's found me," she deadpanned.

"Budge up won't you; my foot has cramp," Severus said suddenly. As he placed his foot flat on the floor, he continued, "I'll give you the trouble finding, pet, that's for sure. But for all my apparent flippancy regarding trouble finding you, I am concerned. A man who has had time to cultivate revenge could be very dangerous. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a partner in this."

Hermione stood and began to pick up the glasses from the table. "Do you think so?"

"Call it an educated guess. But you are, and me for that matter, two well-known people in our world. We were part of the downfall of a man so many people believed in; a man who vocalised the internal ideology of many who wouldn't have said otherwise. Can you not imagine that some of them would want to take a bit of revenge?"

Hermione gave a shiver as she went into the kitchen. "I guess so. The whole situation is just making me a bit nervous."

Severus put his arms around Hermione, who was at the sink. "I will protect you, never fear."

Hermione turned in the circle of his arms and pulled him closer. "You have always made me feel safe, love." She looked up and then pulled his head down for a kiss. 

For a brief moment in time, the world fell away as the pair kissed, deepening it with a few flicks of Severus' tongue. They pulled each other closer than imaginable, or so it seemed, before they needed to break for a bit of air. 

Hermione ran her hands along Severus' back and she lay her head upon his shoulder. "Would you please stay tonight?"

Severus stepped back. "Stay…how?" he asked, the implication there, if not spoken.

"I want you make me feel safe. I want you to take me away from this world for a while, to make me feel whole and loved. I want you to love me like a man and woman who love each other can do."

"I would like that, too," said Severus, as he took Hermione by the hand and led her from the kitchen.

A/N: It's a fade to black for the sexy bits, I'm afraid. I don't get the feel for this story that I need to go all smutty). I wrote this note when I posted this chapter on another site. One of my reviewers here on AO3 was hoping for some sexy time between our couple, but I still feel the overall story does not need it. However, I may consider a one-shot companion piece later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis Hannaford leant forward in the mirror to double check her make-up. She smiled in satisfaction, not just because her face was flawless, but because of the article she had read in the Prophet earlier that morning over her tea.

Her lunches with that hag, Skeeter, were quite fruitful regardless that the bug had the worst table manners she'd ever seen. With a few well-placed half-truths, Skeeter was off like a rabbit, creating stories about Granger and Snape that would sell papers in droves and sway opinions. 

The latest article had detailed the Granger's past relationships and how it was conjectured that perhaps she had had one with Draco Malfoy; after all, her return from Australia seemed sudden and her taking over the potions department at his company seemed equally sudden. There was a secondary article detailing the accident at Malfoy Industries and how it was Granger's recipe that the injured men had been brewing. 

With a smug smile, she turned away from the mirror and looked at the dress she had laid out on the bed. It was acromantula silk, dyed to the deepest ice blue imaginable. She had worn it once on a date with Snape and he had loved the colour, or so he said; she was certain he hadn't gotten past the display of her breasts that her décolletage offered. 

Alexis had chosen Severus as her gateway back into London wizarding society when she returned from Italy after the war. He was ripe for the choosing, having just been cleared of all charges during his trial. It appeared that he was enjoying the attention of several attractive women—all with varying shades of red hair—if the photos on the society pages were any indication. She decided to stake her claim at the Ministry's MidSummer Ball and was successful.

Severus had been dashing, kind, and attentive and they dated for several months. Her biggest disappointment, however, was that no matter how much she hinted, he would not bed her. She had heard he was an excellent lover and very attentive. She had also heard that he was adventurous and willing to explore many tastes, and she had several tastes that definitely wanted exploring. Thinking that his reticence was because she was not a red head, she had used a spell to turn her hair red before a date and on that particular night, they had nearly done the deed, with her on her knees about to perform fellatio when he 'remembered', at the last minute, that he had a particular brew on that needed attention. 

Alexis snorted. If the rumours she had heard were true, he was a demon during fellatio, so why he suddenly stopped her progress was anyone's guess. 

Regardless, in an attempt to further tempt him, she continued to spell her hair red, but their regular dates had petered out and stopped altogether within a few months. It was the day when she went to his shop in an effort to persuade him to go out again, that she found the reason why.

Hermione Granger.

Alexis really had no grudge against the woman except for the fact that she was a heroine of the war and because of that, seemed to attract only the most attractive—or unattractive in Snape's case—of men, and was a Mudblood. She didn't give a flying fuck that she got the department head position over Kane. That man was a creep and definitely wanted in Alexis' knickers, but he was perfect to further her plans. Once his part in her scheme was done, he'd be dropped as well.

She had no real interest in Snape anymore, but damned if she'd let a Mudblood like Granger have him either. Spritzing on some perfume, she grabbed her bag and went to the Apparition point of her flat block. She had another luncheon with Skeeter and had a plans for a new article brewing in her mind. _Brewing._ She giggled at her own double entendre, considering whom she was dealing with.

Rita Skeeter stumbled through the doors of Le Chaise, late for her meeting with Alexis Hannaford. She straightened her glasses, which perpetually meandered off kilter of their own accord, and glanced around, looking for her luncheon companion.

She had begun to look forward to these little planning sessions, especially when they did not include that cretin, Kane. Rita had to admit she was smitten with Alexis, who in her eyes was a vivacious, lovely woman. The two giggled like school girls during their meetings, often irritating Kane to no end, but at the end, their plotting and planning became wonderful stories for her paper.

Rita could not wait to take Granger and Snape down. Granger because of what happened after the Tri-Wizard tournament and Snape, who successfully sued Skeeter for her biography about him. She had lost a great deal of money because part of her sentencing was to return all proceeds from the sales of the book to the War Orphans Home. She wasn't skint, but she wasn't comfortable by any means.

Spotting Alexis at a table near the back, she made her way over. "Alexis! So good to see you!" Rita gushed.

"You saw me last week, Rita. Try not to act as though I've been gone for weeks," Alexis replied blandly.

In a fluster, Rita sat and settled her pocketbook on the empty chair beside her. She reached for her dicto-quill, but Alexis stopped her.

"You'll not need that yet, my dear," said Alexis. "We shall eat, then talk."

"Where's your paramour?" Rita sneered.

"Watch your mouth, lady. I'll drop this whole thing if you insinuate anything else…or print anything else for that matter."

Rita put her hands up placatingly. "Relax, relax…we're on the same team here."

Their server stopped by the table and both ordered drinks, opting to peruse the menu until Kane showed up. 

"What do you know about the accident at Malfoy Industries?" asked Alexis.

"Malfoy put out a press release, but will not put out any other details other than their doing an internal investigation. I've written a piece for the Prophet, but I had to make a few conjectures here and there. If you ask me, they're stalling while they come up with a cover story that will absolve any party involved."

"That is what I suspect as well. Perhaps you can do some dig---well, finally!" Alexis nodded toward the door. "There's Kane; we'll get our answers now."

Alexis waved the man over and accepted his kiss on the cheek as he sat down. He only nodded to Rita. "Good afternoon ladies!" he said jovially.

"You're in a good mood," said Alexis. "Something lucky happen?"

Kane laughed heartily. "Indeed it has! I finished my investigation at MI, and it seems that Miss Hermione Granger may have a few questions to answer that may not leave her in the best of lights!"

Rita sat up straight. "Oh, really? Care to give an exclusive?"

Kane laughed again and waved the server over, giving his order for champagne—a very expensive year, although he had no plans to pay for it—and sending him away again. "I certainly can't give an exclusive, Rita, as you well know. However, a well-placed source never sent you wrong, eh?"

Rita giggled maliciously. "My well-placed sources have served me well over the years."

Alexis cut in, "Why don't we order and let our well-placed source tell the story, hmm?"

The champagne arrived as she finished speaking, and she beckoned the server to pour it. Once the drinks were handed around, they each gave their order and then toasted the occasion.

Kane put his drink down and began his tale. "Granger has begun to step out for lunch these days—"

"More than likely to see Snape," sneered Alexis.

"Precisely," answered Kane. "So, when she leaves, I try to gain access to her office. The girl could ward heaven itself, but I finally managed to break through the other day; she has been a bit distracted lately and so it was rather easy one day to slip in. I don't think she's even noticed yet!" 

Rita added, "And we all know with whom she's been distracted. Wonder if they've shagged?"

Alexis snorted into her champagne. "I doubt it. He wouldn't even go to bed with me, and I all but stripped naked in front of him once."

"Do you think she's his beard?" asked Rita. "That may work well into my next article," she added, tapping her finger against her lip.

"Nah," answered Kane. "Word around is that Snape has a long line of very well-satisfied witches. Wonder why he didn't want to sleep with you?" he asked Alexis. "I bet you’re a tasty morsel in bed."

Kane yelped when Alexis sent a stinging hex his way. "Let's get back on topic, shall we?" she stated archly.

Rubbing his shoulder, Kane continued his story. "She's been working on several new brews, and I found one that was due to be brewed the next day. I read the recipe; it was brilliant. I hate the bitch…I haven't got a tenth of the finesse for potions she has, so, I had to make her look a bit less brilliant, eh? That's our plan, idn't it? I changed a very common but very important rune with just one quill stroke and," he paused to use his hands to mimic an explosion. "Boom! It's just too bad the blokes who were brewing got injured, but that too will work into our plan, doncha' think?"

Alexis finished chewing her bite of chicken and said, "Yes, well if a few folks get a bit damaged along the way to our ultimate goal, it can't be helped. It would help stir up anti-Granger sentiment though if we could stir up some sympathy for the workers…you know, 'it's all Granger's fault' weeping wives, that sort of thing. And it may just help keep us from suspicion. We just need to be careful we don't get anyone killed."

"But that, too, may help our cause," said Kane.

"I won't go that far," said Alexis. "Take the pair down, but don't get anyone killed."

Rita hummed in agreement and asked, "Do you think Draco Malfoy will cover this up? Protect her?"

"Probably," said Kane. "He's gone as soft as the other former followers of the Dark Lord."

"Shhh!" both women protested. 

"We certainly don't want anyone suspecting we are followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Alexis whispered fiercely. "Nor do we want anyone suspecting us of Snape and Granger's downfall."

"Hear, hear," agreed Rita.

"Rita," began Alexis, "what information do we have on Snape that we can use to come between the pair of them? Any old loves, aside from me, of course, still pining? Wanting revenge? Is there a love child anywhere?"

Rita took a long drink of her champagne. "You know…I do seem to remember that the one Black sister, the one who went to Azkaban—"

"Bellatrix," said Kane.

"Yes, her. There was a rumour that she and Snape hooked up when he was younger. Then she disappeared for a while. Do you know anything, Kane?"

Kane was quiet a moment. "I was not within the inner circle in the early days, and neither was Snape. However, I do remember that Bellatrix seemed to take a shine to him, regardless of the fact she was married. More than likely, she was ordered by the Dark Lord to seduce him in an effort to court him to the Dark Ways. Not many months later, Bella was sent away on a 'mission' on behalf the Dark Lord. When she returned, seven months later, she was even darker and more looney than ever. One night, her husband was raging drunk, staggering through the manor, yelling about his bitch of a wife, something about the Dark Lord and babies."

"So you think," began Rita excitedly, "that Snape fathered a child from Bella? Oh, that is perfect. That will surely cause trouble for them!"

Alexis agreed. "It is perfect, isn't it? And just the thing to begin the end. Can you do a trouble in paradise article? Something along the lines of her causing the explosion and then another explosion of sorts about a love child?"

Rita dove her for acid green quill and sucked on the tip. "You just wait until I send you the proofs!"

With that, Kane stood. "It's been nice, ladies. Can't wait to read the article; I'll give you an exclusive about the reaction at work, Rita!" He sauntered away.

"Of course, he leaves before the bill comes," said Alexis. "And he ordered the most expensive champagne."

"Oh, don't you worry about that," chuckled Rita. "I managed to relieve him of his Wizarding Bank Card as he sat down. Idiot really ought to buy a wallet."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus and Hermione sat next to each other on the sofa, enjoying their first cup of coffee of the morning, when their owl swooped in through the enchanted window and dropped the paper on the sofa, next to them. Severus reached for it, opening it up so that both could look at it.

Hermione only just managed to stop her mug from spilling its contents into her lap as she choked on her drink, and Severus swore as they both read the headline:

_Trouble Brewing in Paradise?_

_Rita Skeeter, DP reporter_

_My sources tell me that there is a little secret in Severus Snape's life that could spell the end of the budding romance between the former headmaster and Malfoy Industries' lead brewer, Hermione Granger._

_What is this secret you may ask? This reporter unearthed a very interesting titbit and will now reveal it to you at last:_

_Severus Snape has a love child!_

_That's right…you read that correctly! Sources revealed to me recently that it was not unusual for the Death Eaters to be forced to prove their loyalty so that if WHMNBN had prevailed, only his truest allies would be attendant to him upon his victory. One such test was allowing particular Death Eaters to be imperioused into performing acts they would not normally do. My source further tells me that Severus Snape was forced to perform an act with a married woman._

_And who was that married woman?_

_None other than Bellatrix LeStrange. It has been reported to me that at some point prior to 1980, before His first downfall, Mrs. LeStrange disappeared suddenly for several months, ostensibly on a 'mission' for her maniac leader. When she returned, she was sicklier than before and even more mentally deranged, my source tells me._

_Sources also tell me that they were present when her erstwhile husband, in a drunken rage, divulged her secret and that Severus Snape was more than likely the father, given he had caught them in bed once. My source says LeStrange defended his wife's honour by beating Snape to the point of hospitalisation, and then vowed to kill him should he cross his path again._

_That never happened, as we well know._

_So my questions to you, dear readers, are: Who is this love child? Where is she or he? How will this affect the romance between Snape and Hermione Granger?_

_We will of course keep you updated as we learn more._

_For revelations regarding Miss Granger's involvement during the recent incident at Malfoy Industries, see page two. It seems the Snape and Granger romance may have been a factor in the recent explosion and injuries to two employees._

Hermione and Severus did not bother to read page two. Instead they sat staring at each other, both stammering with questions and placations.

Finally, Hermione held up her hands and said, "Stop. This is getting us nowhere."

Severus sighed. "You're right. You may ask questions, but I reserve the right not to answer."

"All right," Hermione answered and then was silent. After a moment of two of twisting her hands in her lap, she asked, "So, erm, did you have an affair with Bellatrix?"

Severus cleared his throat. "It was just the once, and yes, Rodolphus caught us and yes, he beat me nearly to death."

"Did she have a child that you know of?"

"She did indeed have a child, but not in 1980. I know for a fact that she was quietly asylumed in the Carpathian Mountains not long after our, erm, affair. I was the one tasked by the Dark Lord to take her there. The Black women, with the exception of Narcissa, have never been mentally well balanced. The events Skeeter described in this rag," he waved a hand at the paper, "are, for once, somewhat accurate. I'm very curious to know who her 'source' is." 

He was quiet a moment before continuing. "I did sleep with Bellatrix once as I said; it was mutual, and it was my first time. The Dark Lord only imperioused me once and that was upon his return after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Many of us were, that night were forced to once again prove our loyalty, but I was not made to have sex with Bella. That was Lucius."

Hermione sagged back upon the couch in relief.

"However, in mid-1997 Bella did disappear again, which was surprising, considering how possessive the Dark Lord seemed of her. Rodolphus told it round that she was visiting a sickly aunt. She was not gone long, but long enough to have finished a pregnancy that more than likely had been hidden up to that point. I was ordered to brew some antenatal potions at the Dark Lord's request, although I was not told for whom they were for. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. She returned to the Dark Lord for the Final Battle and you know her fate. The child apparently remains with the mysterious aunt, and it is said that Rodolphus is in hiding with them. At least that is what Lucius had told me; his sources are at least a bit more impeccable than Skeeter's."

"Why haven't the Aurors picked him up then?" Hermione asked.

"Never seems to be around when they drop by for a visit. He is a crafty bastard and apparently has a friend in the Ministry who alerts him when the Aurors are on to him."

"Why is the child's paternity in question? Surely Rodolphus is the father? Wouldn't he have done the Paternitas Revelare to find out? I would have thought he'd want to be sure that he would have done that to ensure his bloodline."

"Yes, he did. It took quite a few of the Death Eaters to keep him from attempting to kill the Dark Lord; it would have been LeStrange's last act on earth had he done so."

"Why would he want to kill Voldemort?"

"Hermione," Severus chided lightly, "even the brightest witch of the age should have figured that out two statements ago."

Hermione blinked and then gasped. "Merlin! Voldemort's the child's father!"

"Indeed," Severus said quietly.

"Oh, my. The implications do not bear thinking."

"They do not. But that's another story altogether, I believe."

"Severus, why does this source think you are the father?"

"Probably because the source told her of my affair with Bellatrix. A little twisting of the facts and you have a semi-sensational story designed to pit readers against us." Severus stood and gathered the mugs. "Do you want fresh coffee?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

He walked to the kitchen, dumped the cold coffee into the sink and then poured fresh coffee into the mugs.

"Severus…is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione asked as he returned to the living room.

"No," he answered.

"That didn't sound like a confident answer," Hermione hedged.

Severus sat down again on the sofa, this time a bit further away from her than previously.

" _Did_ you father a child with her in the early days? Did you take her to the asylum for her to have the child and give it up for adoption?"

"When I took her to the asylum, she was not with child, I can vow on that if you'd like. If she had had a child at that time, then that child is not mine, I assure you."

"How can you be so sure?"

Severus looked at the floor and brushed at some cat hair on his pants. "You're cat is a menace," he said quietly before asking, "Have you not wondered why, when we have been together, I have not cast a contraception charm?"

"No, I hadn't it because I am unable to have children."

Severus turned his body toward her. "And you are one hundred percent certain you are unable to have children?"

"Well, no, to be honest. Healers said it would be improbable and well, Ron and I never used any contraception, so…" she trailed off. After a moment, she frowned.

Severus could see her connecting the dots. "When I was fifteen, the Marauders came upon me in a corridor one evening and thought they'd have a spot of fun. They used a sticking charm to affix me to the wall and then began to hex me, concentrating on my genitals, taunting me that I was too ugly to have children or for any woman to want to have sex with me, so they decided to rid me of what they assumed would be a useless appendage. The Bloody Baron interceded, thank Merlin. However, I did need medical attention. When Poppy examined me later, she told me, very gently, that I would still be able to function sexually, but that I was now infertile."

Hermione gaped at him, horrified. "Please, _please_ tell me they were punished."

"It was the only time Dumbledore punished them, actually. Children are a precious thing in the Wizarding World, more so now that our population has been halved over the last thirty or so years."

Hermione shuffled closer to Severus and pulled him to her, squeezing him reassuringly. "You mean more to me than whether or not you can father a child. We can address that situation at another time. I love you, please know that."

Severus pulled her into his lap, enfolding her within his arms and rested his chin upon her head with a sigh of contentment. 

"What do we do about the articles?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. You know the Prophet; always attempting to stir up a commotion. I have told you the truth about my past relationships with women and about this particular article. We shall not let them drive a wedge between us. If you have any doubts or questions, I would hope that you would be honest enough with me to discuss them."

"I would, Severus, I promise. I hope I can expect the same from you?"

"I will be honest with you regarding things pertaining to our relationship, yes."

"I sense a 'but' coming," said Hermione.

"I will not discuss my role in the war or my feelings about my acts during the war. Not now at any rate. I…am still coming to terms with what I have done and in time, I may be able to speak to you about them, but not now."

"I understand, love."

A few moments of peace passed between them before Severus said, "I need to go to Diagon Alley and into London. I want to go to W.H. Smith's for some new books. Do you want to go?"

"You know about Smith's?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You forget I was raised in the Muggle world."

Hermione giggled, "I do forget, and I'd love to go; I haven't been there in ages. Let me get tidied up, and we can go."

As they walked along the road in London, they discussed the incident at MI. It was a chilly day, and Hermione was cuddled quite closely to Severus, their arms hooked tightly together.

"I simply can't believe my wards were broken. I must have been quite distracted to not ensure they were completely in place."

"Could it be that someone spied on you while placing them? Did you use standard wards?"

"Some," Hermione answered. "A few were of my own design. I learnt to enhance wards while on the run that year."

"Your office," Severus mused, "it is located at the end of a corridor, is it not?"

"Yes, but what does that…oh!" Hermione gasped. "There is a small alcove just as you enter the corridor to my office; there's a water dispenser there, but it's deep enough for someone to stand in it and not be seen."

"So, we could speculate that someone could have spied upon you and learnt your charms by watching your wand movements."

"Yes," Hermione hedged, "but the ones I created, you would have needed to hear the incantation, and I did it wordlessly."

Severus frowned. "That does muddle things then. I imagine if the person were truly desperate, they could have taken their memories to a pensive and studied it."

"But Severus, that would take weeks!"

"Indeed, but if we assume Kane has had it in for you since you began your employment, he may have been spying on you for longer than we suspect, if he has been, of course."

"Do you think I should ask Draco to move my office?"

"No. That would be suspicious. You must continue to act as you normally do."

Hermione sighed. "Why does trouble seem to follow me?"

Severus chuckled. "Because you're a Gryffindor; it's in your nature to be troublesome."

Hermione harrumphed and attempted to pull herself away, causing Severus to laugh again. "But I love my little troublesome Gryffindor, and I will be here to help you, always."

Hermione's cheeks pinked up and not because of the cold. "I love you, too, you wretched man!"

And laughing again, Severus leant forward to kiss her forehead, and then grasped her hand. "Come along; I believe we can get some of your favourite hot chocolate at Smith's."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the immortal words of my favorite fan fiction author, Aurette, chap spam today!

Chapter 9

Severus considered, for the first time since he opened his shop, hexing the bell above the door out of existence. Ever since the dratted article in the Prophet the day before, his shop had been filled with customers, most not purchasing anything, only being nosy, some purchasing a few potions to cover for their nosiness, and a few honest customers. 

It was shortly before closing and the bell, which had been quiet for the last half hour, rang again. Snape snapped.

"I do not have a love child, I am no longer a Death Eater, and I will not tell you anything about Hermione Granger!" he roared.

A small giggle followed his diatribe and said, "I should hope not, love. What we get up to behind closed doors is no one's business but our own."

Severus deflated and sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, walking toward Hermione. He reached for her hands and pulled her close. "I've done nothing but deny one thousand questions today from nosy busybodies. I nearly hexed the bell over the door it rang so much."

"Why didn't you just close the shop?"

"Because among all the nosy old women were honest, paying customers. I could not deny them the chance to obtain what they needed."

"True," agreed Hermione. "Are you done for the day?"

Severus cast a Tempus charm. "Thirty more minutes. Do you want to go through to the office?"

"Can I help you out here instead?"

"If you'd like. I am just busy tidying through, replacing mislaid stock, that sort of thing."

The pair turned to the nearest set of shelves and began to right things up. "What sort of day did you have?" asked Severus.

"Quieter than yours, but there was a lot of tension at work. No one will speak to me, aside from Draco, and the brewers refused to use any of my recipes. I left early, to be honest."

"What about Kane? Did he say anything to you?"

"It was with glee that he told me that I was not to submit any new recipes, or current ones, to the brewers. I attempted to pull rank, but he said I was to talk to Draco, something about a new policy in place."

"And did you?"

"Of course! He said that Kane was talking out of his arse, but that in light of things, it may be a good idea for me to hold off submitting any new brews, at least until things calm down."

"I can't imagine you took that quietly."

Hermione chuckled. "I can show you my memory if you'd like. Needless to say, Draco got an earful, but the sneaky Slytherin slipped me a bit of Calming Draught in the tea he had offered me, and once I stopped screaming, he was able to bring my round to his reason for suggesting I not only not submit my brews, but also to take some time off."

"Won't that look suspicious?"

"That's just what I told him. In the end, we agreed that I would work half days for a while, so that it would give the illusion that I was being disciplined, but not that I had been totally dismissed."

"Do you think Draco would dismiss you?"

"Never. He supports me totally. He's just trying to keep all parties happy for now, keep things calm."

"Do you think they'll calm down?"

Hermione moved across the aisle to begin to straighten the bottles on the shelves. "They probably will, provided there are no more articles in the Prophet, but I rather doubt that."

"I agree. The sooner we find out who's behind the articles, the better."

"It's too bad we can't get Skeeter fired," said Hermione. "I know she's writing the articles with her usual, erm, style," Hermione snorted, "but I'd like to know who her source is."

Severus made a noise of agreement and then asked, "Why didn't you come here before now?"

Hermione turned toward Severus and took his hand in hers. "It's not that I didn't want to, but I needed to find a quiet space to think, to figure out who wants to come between us. Please never think I am avoiding you; quite to the contrary, I want to spend every single moment with you that I can."

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"Severus, would I be a very brave and bold Gryffindor if I asked to move in with you? I'd ask you to move in with me, but you've got the shop with the flat over it and—mmph!"

Her request was cut off by Severus kissing her to within in inch of her life. When he finally pulled back, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks, he said, "I have been trying to find a way to ask you for weeks."

Hermione laughed and threw her arms around her. "Let's close up the shop now and go upstairs, shall we?"

SSHG

It was only when Severus woke with cramp in his foot that he realised just how late it was. As he hopped around, attempting to work the cramp out, Hermione woke as well. 

"Sev'rus?"

"I've got cramp," he complained. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "S'alright. I've got to wee anyway." She got up and made her way to the loo. After a few minutes, she returned to find Severus back in bed. She slipped in beside him.

"Cramp all better?"

"Obviously."

She giggled and then asked, "Do you get them often?"

Severus shrugged. "Occasionally." He pulled Hermione closer, settling her along his side and began to comb his fingers through her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really; I could wait until breakfast."

The silence around them was comfortable. Outside a few crickets chirped and owls hooted.

"Hermione?" asked Severus.

"Hmm?"

"Why does Rita Skeeter have it out for you?"

"Should I be upset that we are naked in bed and you're thinking about Rita Skeeter?"

Severus chuckled.

"Aside from the jar incident in my fourth year, I've really not bothered with the woman; well not after using her to write the article in fifth year. Have you had any dealing with her?"

"When I was headmaster, she tried to seduce me."

Hermione shivered. "It doesn't bear imagining."

"It was not pretty, and I was rather terse with her."

"What about other women; that Alexis woman seemed awfully angry that day in the shop."

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "She and I dated for a while. I didn't sleep with her, though she tried. By the time I was dating her, I was tired of the quick shags and parading around. I simply wanted other things by then."

"I'm sure she was willing to marry you, if that's what you mean. What do you know about her?"

"I know that her family sat out the war in Italy, even though there were rumours of her family being sympathetic to the Dark Lord. She went to Beauxbatons around the same time I was at Hogwarts. I was not the only war veteran she dated; if I remember right, she was seen with Shacklebolt on occasion."

Hermione gasped. "I thought he was married!"

Severus chuckled at her response. "They have an open marriage, Hermione. It's not unheard of in our world."

She sniffed and then became serious. "Would you want that sort of relationship?" 

She could not have endeared herself more to him than in that moment. He squeezed her to him, reassuringly. "I have participated in such relationships in the past, but only because I was not searching for a committed relationship then. I do not wish to have that sort of relationship with you as my partner, however long we may be together."

"I would not be willing to share you with anyone."

"We are agreed then."

There was silence as each considered the level of commitment that they subconsciously just agreed to. It was Hermione who returned to the previous topic.

"So, do you think Ms. Hannaford was just dating high profile figures to get back into society again? Was she a friend of the Malfoy's?"

"I believe she and Narcissa were acquainted in the way those with money tend to be acquainted." 

"Severus, you _were_ pretty short with her that day in the shop. You don't think she's behind this do you?"

"I hadn't thought about it, but I suppose."

Hermione snuggled closer. "I'm sleepy. Let's deal with this in the morning."

Severus settled into the mattress more comfortably and kissed the top of Hermione's head, nestled in his shoulder. "Good night, love."

The next morning, the couple were sat at the small table in Severus' kitchen, coffee, toast, jam spread out before them.

"Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should ask Harry to look into things for us?"

"Don't you usually just seek him out regardless?"

Hermione bit her toast and chewed for a moment. "Harry and I haven't been in touch for a long while now."

"Why not?"

"When Ron and I divorced, Ginny had become pregnant. For some reason, she suddenly felt she was no longer able to be my friend…I was no longer socially acceptable. Like her mother, she has a lot of influence over her husband. I haven't spoken to or owled him since I returned from Australia."

"Do you want to contact him?"

"Of course; I've wanted to for a long while. I miss him," she sighed. "But it seems that I'm always the one reaching out…apologising even when I'm not wrong. I told myself I wouldn't this time."

"Then perhaps under the guise of needing his professional help, you could contact him at the Ministry? It may be a start."

"Perhaps," said Hermione. She looked at her watch. "I have to go, love." She stood up and kissed his cheek.

Severus pulled her into his lap for a good snog before releasing her. "You'll come back here after work?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Did I not just ask?" 

Hermione laughed and turned to grab her cloak to leave.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"We'll talk this evening about a good date for you to move in, will that be all right?"

"Quite all right, actually!" and off she popped. 

It wasn't until lunch time that Hermione had a moment to spare and she was at her desk, quill and parchment before her. Chewing on the end, she steeled herself to begin. She would not apologise in the note. She would be professional. 

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it's been a while, but I need to speak to you in a professional capacity. Can you meet me for lunch sometime soon?_

_Hope all is well otherwise,_

_Hermione_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry dropped into a chair at the outdoor Muggle café where he and Hermione had agreed to meet. She had said the meeting was important and that she preferred the Prophet not get wind of it. A server quickly walked over and handed him a menu while asking him if he'd like something to drink. The requisite tea was ordered, and the server moved away. Harry sighed, opened the menu and then threw it down.

He was nervous about seeing Hermione again. It could go a couple of ways; the intervening years could fall away with a hug that spoke of forgiveness and all would be well again, or she could give him the sharp edge of her tongue, or she could give him a right hook. Or—and this was the most likely scenario, in his opinion—she could be completely standoffish, bookishly laying out her needs and giving him the answers to how he would proceed in short order. 

Harry smiled. How many times during their school days was she her most bookish? He was most thankful for those days as it got the three of them out of a shite load of trouble. But after her marriage failed, when he expected her to come to him, she didn't. She popped off very quickly to Australia and then didn't contact him at all upon her return.

Granted, he may have been at fault. Oh, who was he kidding; he _was_ at fault. Ginny had announced her pregnancy just before the divorce happened. She had been, naturally, excited and proud of carrying his child and was insensitive to Hermione's feelings. In addition, she had been whingy most of the time and wanted all of Harry's attention. She had been bitter over the fact Hermione had left her brother and showed no restraint in dropping outrageous hints when the family was together about whose fault it was that they had not had children, that they were divorcing and what the family should do as a result. She became petulant if he interacted with his former sister-in-law. Plunged into impending fatherhood—and eager to placate his hormonal wife—he fell quickly to Ginny's whims and did as she bid. After a while, not talking to Hermione became a habit, and habits are sometimes difficult to break.

He regretted it now. Once James had been born, he wanted nothing more than to tell Hermione about each little toe, each wonky hair on the lad's head that wouldn't lay flat, each burp, fart, and coo. He knew Hermione would have listened with rapt attention as he waffled on and on about his son's first steps, first words, first day of primary school. She would have been a perfect godmother, remembering each birthday or other milestone with a present or some other form of recognition. 

The smallest crack of Apparation caught his well-trained Auror ear and before he knew it, the most beautiful woman he'd seen, aside from Ginny, rounded a corner. _Hermione?_ he wondered.

She was breath-taking. When he had last seen her, she had been tired and war worn, even years after the war. She had been thin, and if he knew Hermione, he knew that she had been working non-stop on her apprenticeship and her marriage, and a busy Hermione meant she usually didn't eat. But the woman before him now…

Oh, her hair was still wild, but it looked more on purpose now. She had regained weight and was taller. Her eyes were wide, and she had rimmed them with kohl and a hint of colour. Her lips were glossy and natural. All of this he took in with the eyes of an Auror, but it was the sheer fact that there was a confident woman coming towards him with the secret smile that all women who are in love wear that made him realise all he had read in the Prophet about her and Snape was true, and Hermione Granger beautiful because of it.

She stopped and looked at him shyly. "Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione," he breathed and stood. He moved forward as if to hug her, but her slight step back meant that the hug would not be welcomed. _Okay, so this won't be the hug of all forgiveness sort of meeting,_ he quickly decided. Instead, he reached toward her with his hand, and she did grasp it, pressing his hand warmly in hers.

"It's good to see you, Hermione. You look wonderful!"

"It's great to see you, Harry! Erm…where's the glasses?"

Harry laughed. "I kept breaking them on assignments and never did get the hang of Reparo. I had Muggle surgery on them on a few years ago."

Hermione chuckled. "You never change, Harry!"

Still laughing, the pair sat down. The server who had taken Harry's order bustled over to take Hermione's and leave another menu. 

Hermione opened the menu and said, "I'm starving!"

Harry laughed again. "You're hungry? No way!" He was whacked over the head with a menu for his punishment.

"I really don't have a lot of time, so shall we order and then we can talk?"

A bit of the happiness Harry was feeling died, and he said, "Oh, erm, sure. It must be serious."

"You more than likely already know a bit of it; I assume you read the Prophet to keep up with things as part of your job?"

"I do. Snape, eh?"

"Yes," she said matter-of-factly and drank her water.

"Is it serious?" he asked.

"We're moving in together; I'd call that serious."

Harry sat back and slipped into his old persona. "He's a bastard, Hermione, are you sure? He was so mean to us in school and…."

Hermione stood, cutting him off. "Look, I'm not here for you to scold me like an errant child. I am a woman and can make my own decisions regarding my life. You've not talked to me or sent me so much as a bloody birthday card in years. Where do you get off questioning my decisions?"

Harry was aware of the other patrons now watching them. "Hermione, please, sit down. You're making a scene!"

"I don't care!" She began to walk away.

"Hermione! Please, I'm sorry. Come and sit down. We'll stick to business, okay?"

They stood looking at each other before she relented and sat back down.

"Yes, business," she said. "Someone is feeding articles to Skeeter. I know we can't get her stop printing them, but I would like your help with a situation at work."

"What's going on? Does Draco know about it?"

"Of course. I'm sure you know about the recent accident at MI?" 

Harry didn't answer straight away as the server had returned to take their orders. They both ordered the lunch special and then continued their conversation.

"Yes, it was all over the Prophet, and the blame seemed to be all pointed at you."

"Indeed," she replied, and Harry smirked.

"It's not funny in the least," she huffed.

"It's not that; you sounded like Snape just then," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Professor Snape, Harry." She giggled and amended, "Mr. Snape, now actually." 

They smiled at each other, and the ice surrounding them melted a little and they both relaxed. 

"Andrew Kane oversaw the investigation of the accident. Do you know that he was line to get the department head position when Draco hired me?"

"No."

"Well, he was, and to add to the matter, most of the brewers are former Slytherins."

"I think I can see where you're going with this."

"Yes. Anyway, over the last few months, tension between me, Kane, and the brewers has been building, and I suspect Kane is behind it. As well, several of my recipes have suddenly turned up with errors on them. Little things that a more untutored mind wouldn't notice…you remember how easy it is to mistake one rune for another, and to change one rune into another with the simple addition of a line or a dot?"

Harry laughed. "I seem to remember you panicking after exams one year because you mixed up ehwaz and the other one."

"Yes, well," Hermione said primly. "I've found several of my recipes changed like this, even though I ward each one, and I ward my office, before you ask."

Their conversation stopped as the server returned with their soup and sandwiches.

"Thank you," murmured Hermione, and he left.

"Do you think someone is spying on you?" Harry asked, biting into his sandwich.

"Severus asked the same thing, and it is possible; there is a water fountain niche in the hall to my office. Someone could hide there, disillusioned, and watch me warding and unwarding…learning my wand movements."

"But they'd have to hear the incantations, wouldn't they?"

Finishing a spoonful of her soup, she replied, "Yes, but up to now, my wards were really rather standard except for one or two of my own. It would take a while, but one could study my wand movements and figure out a possible variation to break the ward."

"So what do you need me for?"

"I would like to ask you to look into this for me. To find out who's behind all the malicious articles and why, and to find out what's going on at work."

Harry drank his tea and then was quiet for a bit. "You know, a few months ago, Ron and I were having lunch at the Leaky. While we were there, Kane and a lady emerged from Diagon Alley and went out together into Muggle London. The lady was, erm, Hannaford something."

Hermione exclaimed, "That was probably the day I was in the shop, and this tart came in and was all over Severus. Alexis Hannaford."

"That's right. Something Ron had said made me check the two of them out once I got back to the office."

"What did you find?" 

"Hannaford and her family spent the wars in Italy, apparently. Parents invest in real estate, she has a brother and sister, friends with most of the sacred twenty-eight…the usual pedigree. It appeared she and Snape dated for several months."

Setting down her sandwich and then wiping her mouth, Hermione replied, "He told me that they had been seeing each other, but it became clear after a while that she only had one thing on her mind."

Harry waved his hands. "Hermione," he pleaded, "do not put _that_ image in my mind!"

"No!" she huffed. "That's not what I meant! He told me that it was apparent that she only wanted him to find her place in society again. He wasn't looking for such an artificial relationship, so he broke it off with her."

"Oh. So she could be playing the jilted lover sort of angle?"

"Perhaps," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But do you think she is league with Kane?"

"Well, they did look pretty chummy when Ron and I saw them."

"What's Kane's angle?"

Harry replied, "He was apparently a low-level Death Eater, never quite good enough to move up. He was watched, but nothing could ever be pinned on him. He, of course, denied having taken the Mark or even being a Death Eater wannabe. I assume he's right mad about your being department head when it may have seemed it was his on a silver platter. He'd be the sort to plot some sort of revenge." 

"Severus said much the same thing, but that he also tended to allow others to do his dirty work. Apparently, when Kane realised what a madman Voldemort really was, he took off."

"That might explain why he was with Hannaford; he'd need someone more socially adept to plot revenge against two high profile people. And I thought Voldy tended to kill anyone who tried to leave ranks?"

Hermione gulped down the sip of water she'd just taken in order to answer. "That's what I asked, and Severus said that by the time Kane left, Voldemort was too insane and too caught up with you to care about the lowest ranks."

They both sat in silence a moment, fiddling with spoons and taking unneeded drinks. Hermione finally huffed and addressed one of the elephants in the room. 

"Erm," Hermione began, "how is Ron?"

"He's well, actually. He came back into the Auror corps; seems Quiddtich was taking a toll on him."

"Is he seeing anyone?"

"I believe he and Lavender are together," Harry answered carefully.

"I'm glad. I never hated Ron, you know. I loved him, still do to an extent. He defended me from his mother for so long before it became too much…before he began to drink. I'm happy if he's happy. And he'd do well as an Auror, I always thought so."

"He _is_ a good Auror. He's assigned to the Strategic Plans Department; he was always good at seeing angles the others haven't. Made him a good chess player. It keeps him from the heavy work and that is good for him."

Hermione smiled. "And you?"

"Still plodding along," he smirked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hardly 'plodding' from what I've read in the papers! How's your family?"

"James is well. We’re thinking of having another baby."

Hermione looked at the table before tackling the final elephant and asking, "How is Ginny?"

"She is well. I think she would like to see you, talk to you."

"She hurt me very badly, Harry."

"I know. _She_ knows that too, and she does regret it."

"Why did you never contact me?"

Harry scrubbed his face and blew out a breath. "I'd like to blame it all on Ginny and her pregnancy; it was hard for her, and she suffered anxiety most of the time. However, I could have been stronger and stayed in contact with you, but…" he trailed off.

"'But' can be a very hard and unforgiving word, Harry. I needed you before and after I left, even if I did go half a world away."

"I'm here now, though."

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "and I do need you for this. I'm not sure how things between us will be once this is resolved. Severus said to take it a moment at a time."

"Would it help you to know I'm willing to take it a moment in time?"

Hermione stood. "Yes, it helps. I need to go; I'm helping Severus at his shop today."

Harry put out his hand and Hermione took it. "I'll let you know as soon as I have anything for you."

"Thank you. Say hello to Ginny and Ron for me, yeah? And Arthur and Molly?"

"I will."

Hermione turned and began to walk away, Harry sighing as she went. He had hoped things would be back to normal, or as normal as possible for two people who hadn't seen each other in years. He was old enough to realise that people change as they grow older. Even if Hermione and Ron hadn't divorced, all of them would have changed in some way…busy with work, their own lives, their children (in his case at least) and it would have shaped and moulded their lives, but they would have done it together and grown stronger as a result. Now, who knew? 

Time would tell. 

He threw down some galleons to pay for their meal and headed to the Apparition point. He decided his first point of business in helping Hermione would be to review the files he had pulled on Hannaford and Kane. He also had decided to pull the files on the brewers employed at MI. He would also have to talk to Draco, much as he didn't want to. They had a 'nod your head in passing' relationship now, but perhaps the buffer of a Hermione-in-trouble would create a truce of sorts that could be built upon.

He popped away to the Ministry as soon as he hit the Appartion point. He would be rather busy this afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Severus entered his sitting room, two mugs of hot, steaming tea in his hands. He nudged a box of books out of his way and set the mugs on the low table in front of the sofa. He turned to speak to Hermione, who was kneeling in front of the bookcase to the left of the fireplace. 

"Haven’t you finished sorting those yet?" he asked, a warm chuckle in his voice.

"Just a few more," Hermione said, looking up at him. "Is that tea?"

"It is, and you got dirt on your nose," he laughed, pointing to the left side of his nose, "just there."

Growling, Hermione stood and swiped at her face. "I never realized how dirty my books were! Ugh. And I’ve sneezed a dozen times at least." 

"I’ve heard."

Blushing, Hermione called him a git and dropped onto the sofa. Severus handed her a mug.

"Is that the last of it, then?" 

"Yes, thankfully."

Severus sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Then I declare us officially sharing bed and board."

Hermione burst out laughing and kissed his cheek. "You make it sound like we have a contract!"

Severus took a sip before he answered. "To be truthful, many consider what we're doing quite scandalous. I know the Muggle world is more accepting, but you may find some older witches giving you a bit of a time about it."

"I don't care," Hermione sniffed. "And we're not the only ones living together; Hannah and Neville do, although his Gran had quite a bit to say about it when they moved in, now I think on it. Several other of my friends aren't married. The wizarding world is changing, albeit slowly."

"I agree." He took a sip of tea and then continued, "We'll need to go shopping for supplies. When would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow," Hermione yawned. "I'm too sleepy right now."

"Oh?" asked Severus. "Too sleepy for a celebratory bit of…"

"You are insatiable, Severus Snape!"

"You are my inspiration, love."

The pair chuckled and stood, Severus banished their mugs to the kitchen and took Hermione's hand, leading her to the stairs. His voice drifted back toward the empty sitting room, "You've still got something on your nose."

SHSHSHS

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter is here."

Draco looked up from a document he was reviewing. "Send him in, Miranda, and could you ask the café elf to bring up some tea and biscuits?"

"Certainly," Miranda replied and leaving the door open for Harry, went to complete Draco's request.

"Shall I shut the door?"

Draco put his quill down and sat back in his chair. "Scarhead," he said, nodding.

"Ferret." Harry closed the door and took the seat Draco had indicated.

"Look," began Draco, "we're never going to like each other, but we both care a great deal about Hermione, so let's be civil, shall we?"

"I agree…Draco."

"Very good…Harry."

The pair chuckled at their old rivalry as the tea was brought in by a well-dressed elf. Once all was in place, Harry asked, "How's the family?"

"Small talk?"

"It seemed the polite thing to say."

"Scorpius is well as is Astoria. Yours?"

"James is teething, and Ginny is well."

Draco set his teacup down. "So, the social niceties are out of the way; what did you need?"

"You prefer to get straight to it?"

"I do."

"Okay then. Who do you suspect caused the accident? Surely not Hermione?"

Draco shook his head. "Never Hermione. I'd trust her formulae and work so much I'd stake the entire company on it."

"Do you think someone is setting her up?"

"Possibly…probably."

"It's no secret that the entirety of the brewing staff is Slytherin save one Hufflepuff and Hermione."

"It so happens that everyone I hired _is_ qualified. I can hardly fault their house affiliation."

"Connections, I suppose?"

"How many of your Aurors are Gryffs?"

Harry conceded the truth in that. "House aside, who has it out for her?"

"The likely suspect would be Kane; I was going to give him Head of Department until I found Hermione languishing in Australia."

"Do you resent Hermione the position?"

"Merlin no! My profits are testament to that, but not the reason I keep her on. I genuinely like her; we get on well, she is brilliant. Kane would have been the worst choice, now I look back on it."

"It has nothing to do with the fact she's dating your uncle?"

"They weren't dating when I hired her," Draco pointed out.

"True. Who else? Who could be behind the Prophet articles?"

"If I had to guess, Skeeter, of course. But I doubt she's getting into the building; someone is feeding her information. I've paid a pretty price for wards to detect suspicious presences on the property. I installed them to keep the competition from getting in here and stealing any work. Those wards would include Animagus or even Disillusioned people."

"Do the wards detect Animagi or Disillusioned people before or after they enter?"

Draco stopped short. "Only before. I'll be fixing that immediately." He jotted a note down on a spare parchment.

"So, it's possible someone Disillusioned themselves after entry and spied on Hermione."

"Hermione alluded to that as well."

"Hermione also said that there have been articles in the Prophet about her relationship with Snape and his past exploits. Do you think there's any connection?"

"Severus had ended all his relationships earlier this year. I remember the last bint was some ladder climbing socialite intent on using him to get back into circles, or so Sev told me."

"Would that have been Hannaford?" asked Harry as he poured a fresh cup of tea, and then held the pot out in silent question to Draco, who nodded, and Harry freshened his cup as well.

"Might be."

"You know…a couple of months ago, Ron and I were having lunch at the Leaky when we saw Kane and Hannaford come through together. I assume they'd been in Diagon, but they seemed to be pretty hush hush in conversation, although it was clear Hannaford was in charge and Kane her lackey."

"You think they're behind this?"

"I'm not sure. I reviewed what records we had on both of them; Hannaford's family sat out the wars in Italy, were into real estate…"

"Yes, I remember Father was furious when some of the deals with Marcus Kane fell through. He was right pissed."

"Kane was believed to be a Death Eater wannabe." Harry watched as Draco's hand moved toward his left arm. "I'm not here to accuse you of anything, Draco; truly I'm not."

"It is reflexive, I suppose; even after all this time."

"You've been cleared and paid your dues. I've put that behind me as well."

They pair looked at each other as another level of their rivalry seemed to die.

"What do you know about Kane?" Harry asked.

"As much as you do, I suppose. He was a low-level follower …never took the Mark. Disappeared when things began to get a little too real."

"I thought once you were in the circle, there was no getting out?"

"The Dark Lord was not bothered by the fringe of his group toward the end…too mad and too preoccupied by you. After the war, Kane applied for a position here. He was qualified and very good at his job. He seems to be the leader of the department, whether by Slytherin tactics or simply by the fact he is the oldest in the department. His evaluations have been above average, and he seems to get along with his peers."

"So, a by the book sort of employee?"

"I suppose," Draco mused.

"What's he like away from work?"

"Dunno, to be honest. We don't socialise out of work. I’ve heard he visits both wizarding and Muggle pubs." Draco paused and then continued. "There _was_ that time, just after I hired Hermione. He had gone to a Muggle pub and started a fight. Aurors were called, obliviates left and right. I did discipline him; a weeks' suspension with pay."

"No other cafeteria gossip you've heard of? Harry asked, placing his tea cup on the tray at his elbow. 

Draco smirked, and rose from his chair. "Not to my ear, but I have a handy ear who hears things." He opened the door to his office. "Miranda, would come in for a moment?" He turned and conjured an extra chair and then sat back down.

Miranda entered the room in an efficient manner. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy? Do you need something?"

Draco waved a hand to the chair beside Harry. "Sit please. Mr. Potter and I are in need of your assistance."

Miranda sat up straighter, giving the air of someone eager to show just how proficient she was at her job. "Sir?"

"I know that you have an ear, so to speak, on the comings and goings of the company."

Miranda stammered to reply, but Draco held up a hand.

"I'm not taking you to task about that; in fact, I need that ear right now."

The brown-haired woman blushed. "In what way, sir?"

"Because you are my personal secretary, you're aware of some of the company's most secret dealings and, you are also aware of actions regarding employees."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You tend to hear things from employees I may not be privy to, yes?"

"Yeees," she hedged.

"Would you consider yourself loyal to me, Miranda? Draco asked, his tone serious.

"In all things, sir," she answered with alacrity.

"Very good. I have noticed that you have a talent for interacting with the staff, for putting them at ease, and since you do have the ability to be in places I normally don't go—and frankly, the staff would be _en guard_ should I happen to pop into the cafeteria to eat—I need that talent for a situation that has arisen."

In a few succinct words, Draco, with Harry adding details as needed, explained to Miranda the circumstances regarding Hermione and Andrew Kane.

"So, what I need is what you may have heard and conjectured about what you think it may mean, and I need you to bring my any information you may feel pertinent. Any detail is important."

"Well," began Miranda, "it should certainly come as no surprise that Kane is right brassed off that Miss Granger is department head and not him. He thought he was a sure thing for it."

"It is no surprise," agreed Draco.

"Nearly all of the Slytherins feel he should have been made head and they have not very nice things to say about Miss Granger. I've even heard whispering in the ladies' loo. But what I did hear that was rather interesting is that Kane has taken to being late into the office, especially after lunch. No one seems to be able to find him."

Harry looked at Draco. "Could those be the times Hermione is being watched?"

"Watched?" asked Miranda.

"What I am about to tell you must be kept strictly confidential. If I hear anything out of this office after this meeting, you will be sacked and without reference, do I make myself clear?"

Miranda nodded.

"Good. Miss Granger feels that her work may have been tampered with, especially regarding the explosion in the lab."

"Oh, so that's what it means!" exclaimed Miranda.

"What what means?" asked Harry.

"Explain!" demanded Draco.

"Kane and two of the brewers were at lunch, oh, about two weeks ago, and whispering, heads together and the like. I heard them mention Miss Granger several times, her office, and something about her being out of her office over lunch more often. I assumed, given the Prophet, that it had something to do with her seeing Mr. Snape. Anyway, I heard one of the brewers mention that the security measures on the building only ward against anyone in an animagi form, Disillusioned, or under the influence of Polyjuice _before_ they enter the building, not afterward."

Draco interrupted, "Just as we supposed." He nodded to Harry.

"What do you think it means, Miranda?" asked Harry. 

"Perhaps someone was going to disguise themselves to spy on someone…Miss Granger perhaps?" she supposed.

Harry agreed. "You'll have to make those changes to the wards sooner rather than later, Draco."

"This afternoon," answered Draco. "Miranda, I need you to keep your eyes and ears open when you're at lunch or with the other employees. Any information whatsoever that seems to be off, detrimental to the staff or company needs to be reported to me straight away."

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy, of course," Miranda said. 

Harry stood. "I need to go. I'll keep you informed, Draco, if I learn anything new."

Draco stood as did Miranda. "Thank you for your time, Miranda. Please contact me with anything you feel may be important."

"I will, sir." She left the room in a flurry of robes.

"Harry, thanks for coming by. We'll get to the bottom of this for Hermione's and Severus' sake."

Harry reached out with a hand and Draco took it, both shaking firmly. "I'll be in touch, Draco."

Once Harry had left, Draco sat at his desk and took a folder from drawer. It contained the security plan for the building, and he flipped through to the section on what wards were in place. He was determined to upgrade the wards before he left for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've posted five chapters today (7-12), so if you're starting here at 12, you'll need to go back to 7. You are all caught up with what I've been posting on another site, so from now, I'll be posting concurrently. Thank you all so much for your kind words. If you've seen I've gone a bit wonky with my proofing, please feel free to very politely tell me so. I'm menopausal and easily given to tears. Ha ha.

Chapter 12

Severus' head popped up from behind a counter he had been stocking when the angry clang of his shop's door bell sounded. Normally it tinkled merrily—and he longed to hex the damn thing, but conceded it was good that it was irritating enough to draw his attention when focused on a task—but today it fairly rang with rage. 

The door slamming shut afterward was also an indicator that the customer entering his store was categorically not in a good mood. He flinched when he saw his witch, in full temper, waving what looked like the Prophet. _Oh, dear,_ he thought.

Having been on the witnessing end of Hermione's temper, and knowing he did not want to be on the receiving end, he immediately went into 'calm the woman' mode.

"What is the matter, love?" he asked with awkward sincerity in his voice.

Hermione slapped the paper onto the counter and said, "I'm not angry at you, Severus, so you can turn off the 'calm the woman' thing; it is painful to see. I'm angry at this rag!" She pointed to the offensive paper lying on the counter between them. "Have you read it?"

"You know I don't look at it until lunch. Why? What's in it this time?"

"Just read it," she fumed and went around the counter to the office beyond. "I need tea!"

**_Granger and Snape Are an Item!_ **

**_Living Together?_ **

_'It's a shame upon all good women in our society for this vulgar display of unwedded cohabitation'_ writes one woman to me, Rita Skeeter. In fact, I have received hundreds of letters decrying the outright shame and complete disregard for our customs and traditions.

For those who don't know (and how could you not!?!), it seems Hermione Granger, the somewhat plain female third of the Golden Trio and the newest in her collection of bad boys, none other than former Death Eater, Severus Snape are now living together in Snape's cottage without the benefit of marriage. This shows a complete and total lack of manners and a startling disregard for our society! 

_'If she can go through men like she is, will we need to bespell husbands and sons in order to keep them from this blatantly ill bred, ill mannered woman?'_ another woman writes.

While I don't think mothers of the Wizarding World will need to go that far, one does wonder what Severus Snape, although a half-blood (he had shunned his Muggle ways years ago), was thinking! Perhaps he felt sorry for the woman?

Sources tell me that although Mr. Snape had held a candle for nearly twenty years, he seemed to 'get over' Lily Evans pretty quickly, wending his way through several voluptuous women—which also begs the question: Is he trying to find a maternal replacement? St. Mungo's healers will tell you that a man fixated on breasts will tend to have severe maternal abandonment issues in his childhood.

Is he looking for a substitute mother? Miss Granger, however promiscuous she may be, is just frumpy enough to evoke maternal feelings among the men she has dated.

This newspaper has been inundated with letters to its esteemed editor, excerpts of which are featured on page three. 

Severus sighed. "Oh, love…you know she's shite. She's done this to you before, and you've managed to overcome the backlash. Just burn this," he finished, waving the paper at her.

"Severus," Hermione said sadly, "read page three. It's more than just Skeeter this time."

Severus' eyebrow rose and he went around his desk and sat in the chair, opening the paper to page three. He began to read and knew at that moment this _was_ more than just Skeeter. He looked at Hermione. The letters were calling to mind the all the unspoken, unwritten rules of wizarding society that his lovely witch still did not know. One letter even called his own name into question, not that he was surprised.

_Dear Editor:_

_How can good society put up with this mockery of all that we hold dear? Witches and wizards living together, without the benefit of witnessed banns? What will our children think?_

_Beatrice Windbaggingham_

_Dear Editor:_

_Miss Granger must be stopped and placed into an institution! She has led so many men on, including the owner and President of Malfoy Industries himself. How else would she have obtained such a high position? It's a disgusting display to our young woman who should be raised to know that their place is in the home, taking care of her family and children. She deserves Severus Snape, who is no better than he should be being a Death Eater and all._

_MPW_

_Dear Editor:_

_I call for an investigation of Severus Snape's tenure as teacher at Hogwarts. How can we be sure he did not target our daughters, and perhaps our sons, and abuse them in ways they were afraid to tell us about? He was a Death Eater after all. The Ministry must do something!_

_Sigmund Schroedinger_

_Dear Editor:_

_The situation must be dealt with! I will no longer take my custom to Mr. Snape's apothecary for I cannot be sure that that woman has not bewitched Mr. Snape in such a way that he is no longer able to brew without a mistake! I will not take such a risk with my family!_

_Panacea Bukay_

Severus put the paper down and looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes. 

"See?" she said. "I'm just creating problems for you. Perhaps I should move out. I don't want you to lose your business. And you know that I never slept with Draco. We only got drunk, and I told you about that."

"But you know this is rubbish," said Severus, "and you are not moving out. Your stuff weighed a tonne, and I am not schlepping it again. I hurt my back." Severus made a motion of rubbing his low back, causing Hermione to giggle wetly.

"It's not funny!" she cried through a few tears and a snort. "Truly, Severus, this is horrible."

Severus drew Hermione into his arms. "It's not the best of news, no, but it's Skeeter."

"It's also the women of our world. This could do some real damage."

"For a bit yes. But why are they targeting us? Didn't you say Longbottom and his paramour live together? Why wasn't there a cry and hue then?"

"Yes they are, and more than likely his gran took care of any rumour mongering."

"I shudder to think of the people she laid into about it." He rubbed Hermione's back. "I think you should write to Narcissa."

"Mrs. Malfoy? Why?"

"Because you told me a while back that you might like to have lunch with her, and if any woman knows the inner workings of the Wizarding World, especially the feminine side, it's her. She could give you some tips on how to handle Skeeter and perhaps help you understand some of the more, erm, delicate undertones."

"Are you saying we should not have moved in together? Why didn't you say something?"

"No, I'm absolutely not saying that. It's just that it is you and me…we were an important part of the war, so we carry a target on our backs, if you'll pardon the phrase. I love you, I love our life as it is, and I don't want anything to change."

"Are you sure?"

"I am," he said, and kissed her to prove it.

Hermione broke this kiss off with a sigh and snuggled into Severus. "Do you really think Mrs. Malfoy could help?"

"I really do. Now, owl Draco and tell him you're taking the day off; I'm sure he's already read the Prophet and will understand. I want you to go home and watch your _chick flicks_ and eat a pint of ice cream. Your favourite flavour is already in the icebox. When you've stuffed yourself silly, I want you to write the letter to Narcissa and arrange a lunch date."

"You are a marvellous man, and I love you very much."

"I love you, witchling. Now," he turned her to the fireplace and patted her on the bottom. "run along and I'll be home before you know it. I believe I'll close the shop early and be home for lunch. Would you like me to bring some take away to complete your wallow?"

"I do not wallow," Hermione sniffed.

"Today, you wallow. Go!" He made a flapping motion with his hand, indicating she should Floo now.

SSHG

"Champagne, everyone?" Alexis Hannaford asked her two dinner companions as the server helped her sit at the table.

"Oh, that'd be delightful!" simpered Rita Skeeter, who received no such help while settling at the table.

"I'll have water," growled Andrew Kane, obviously still angry over the fact the two tarts had swiped his Muggle credit card and charged the most expensive menu items to it after the last meeting they had had. "In fact, I really don't want anything to eat. Not after the last time!"

Alexis laughed quite loudly, drawing the attention of some of the other patrons of the restaurant. "Oh, Andrew, dear…never you mind that! This meal is definitely on me! We're celebrating!" 

Andrew snatched up his menu and delightedly looked over the fare offered while Alexis continued to gush. 

"Rita, you are brilliant; the Prophet was amazing this morning. What response have you had?"

Rita set her menu down and began, "As you know, the letters to me and the editor were all made up by me, but once the Prophet hit the stands and homes, I was bogged down by owls! Even the editor, who was livid at the mess the owls left, was quite ecstatic when the Prophet went into a second printing of the edition. Not since the victory over He Who Must Not Be Named has the Prophet sold so well."

"And the consensus is?" Alexis asked.

"Little Miss Granger is not a very popular young lady at the moment," Rita tsked and then laughed. 

The champagned arrived and it was quickly uncorked, poured, and a toast given.

Andrew set his glass down. "She didn't come into work today. I mean, she's only on half time as it is as punishment for the accident she caused." He snorted, "Draco's gone soft. I'd have fired her on the spot! Right now, she usually comes in in the morning, but she didn't show her face today."

"Too ashamed most like," said Rita, a bit of bubbly dribbling down her chin.

"And Snape?" Alexis asked. "What of him?"

Rita smiled widely. "Well, thanks to one of the poor dears who wrote to the editor," she broke off to titter, "he closed shop early. It remains to see if he opens tomorrow and if he does, if he has customers."

"I'll put one of my pals on that," said Kane. "I'd love to see that bastard fail!"

"Me as well," said Alexis.

Further conversation was halted as the server came over to take their orders. Once done, they began to plot out their next step.

"Should we harass them publicly?" asked Andrew. "I mean, more than just with articles in the Prophet. Should we send them threatening owls and howlers?"

"I'm sure the howlers will come their way without our interference," said Alexis. "Are you suggesting we send them hexed letters and packages?"

"Sompin' like that," Andrew said, his mouth full of nibbles from the complimentary platter than server brought when he took their orders.

"Be real, Kane, you idiot," replied Rita. "Neither one of them is stupid enough to not check any owl post or circumvent packages and the such. I suspect the Golden Tart has contacted her pals on the Auror force anyway."

Alexis shook her head and set her fork down. "Rumour has it the Trio is no more. Apparently a bad break up of the mudblood's marriage caused quite the rift."

"Yeah, but I saw Potter and her at a café a while ago," Kane said. "They were talking a long time, but she left in a bit of a huff."

Rita pounced on the titbit of news. "Oooh, trouble in paradise already? Breaking up another marriage? I've a new article to write as soon as I return to the office."

"This is perfect," crowed Alexis. "Even we couldn't have scripted that little scene so well. So, here's the deal; Rita, write your new article. Kane, get one of your cronies to watch Snape's place…maybe create a ruckus that one of their kids was poisoned by one of his potions. In fact, I think I may visit the man tomorrow at his shop, if he's open…offer a bit of sympathy, if you will. Rita, perhaps you can spin that visit into a little something for your article?"

Rita held up her hands as though envisioning an article: "Breaking News! Are the new lovebirds are already seeking solace in the arms of others? Granger spotted with Potter. Snape spotted with an old lover!"

The trio laughed as they once again toasted their apparent success with champagne.

As they toasted, a straight-backed, elegantly clad, blonde woman sipped her tea. She was facing away from the table, but as soon as she heard the name of her one of her oldest friends mentioned, a discreet charm allowed her to hear the entire conversation.

Narcissa Malfoy had learned from Draco and then from Severus of his relationship and was quite pleased for him, even if it were a Muggleborn. However, Draco assured her that he had never seen Severus so animated and happy. Her son trusted Hermione Granger and her friend loved the woman, so she would take a leaf from their books and learn to like her as well. She put her drink down, pulled a letter from her handbag, and considered the missive she had received by owl a few hours ago. 

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_We don't know each other well, other than what we have learned through our friendships with the men in our lives. I hope this letter finds you well, and I also hope that you will forgive me the bluntness of my questions._

_Severus tells me that you are an expert in the nuances of Wizarding society, and I find myself in need of your knowledge, especially during the current situation Severus and I find ourselves experiencing._

_As well, since I am Draco's friend, and you are Severus' dearest friend, I should like to get to know you so that we can share our lives in a friendly manner._

_Having said all of this, badly I suspect, I would like to invite you to tea. I am willing to meet you wherever you'd like, either here at Severus and I's home or a place of your choosing._

_I hope to receive your reply soon,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione's letter was stilted and slightly wary-sounding, but sincere, Narcissa decided. She hadn't intended to answer right away as she still struggled with what happened that night during the war. However, this was a chance to make an apology and, given what she heard from the table near hers, a chance to help Severus as well as Hermione. 

Making her mind up to answer the letter as soon as she was home, Narcissa replaced the letter, signalled the server to send her the bill and left, making sure to make eye contact with Alexis Hannaford. She was rewarded with Alexis' eyes widening and knew the woman would wonder if she had heard their conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to the guest review who knew immediately who MPW was from chapter 12. I was hoping someone would. I slip little things like that now and again in the story, and I hope, even if you don't comment on them, you smile a little at the reference. And now, on to….

Chapter 13

Alexis Hannaford left the restaurant invigorated by her plotting with Skeeter and Kane. A thrill ran through her to know that Snape was going to get his after treating her so shabbily. At least that is what she told others; frankly, she didn't give a Niffler's arse about him or his stupid shop, but she would not be bested by an ignorant, dumpy, ugly mudblood, nor by some half-blood reject of the Dark Lord's.

If only Narcissa Malfoy hadn't seen her in the restaurant. Surely she didn't hear the conversation? She couldn't have…their tables were too far apart, weren't they? Perhaps, she thought as she walked to the nearest Apparition point, she only looked at her because of her dining companions? Yes, that must be it. Skeeter and Kane were no well-bred woman's idea of confidantes, and Narcissa Malfoy would know that quite thoroughly. Yes, that must be it. Strengthened by this thought, Alexis popped away.

SSHG

Rita Skeeter chewed on the end of her of acid green quill, proofreading her latest article. If this didn't make Snape and Granger squirm, she didn't know what would. She put the parchment down and giggled; she hadn't had this much fun in years! And if they were caught, why, she had a drawer full of articles ready to go that would take down Kane and Hannaford, leaving her an innocent bystander. Not for nothing was Skeeter known to hang about with the seedier side of the magical community. They made for all sorts of very interesting conversations, which later became titbits for the Prophet as well as books! She glanced over at _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ and _Armando Dippett: Master or Moron?_ , and _Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?_ , which was the only copy left after Snape had sued her; another reason to hate Snape and be part of his downfall. Putting down her quill and deciding to head to Bedforshire, she didn't notice a small spider drop down from the ceiling onto her parchment, an even tinier bucket sliding over its eyes.

SSHG

Andrew Kane walked down a dark alley in search of Leo Huxley. He didn't work at Malfoy Industries, which was all the better because if things went tits up, Andrew could deny the entire thing. He had owled Leo not long after his meeting with Skeeter and Hannaford and had arranged this meeting for two days later. With a few Galleons jingling in his pocket, soon to line the pocket of Leo, he went over again in his mind the details of what he wanted Leo to do. Very publicly, Leo was to enter Snape's shop when there were other patrons within and accuse Snape of poisoning his 'child'. This 'child' would be hovering on the brink of death, but not quite dead. Huxley slouched up along side Kane, nodded to him and the pair entered a door at the end of the alley to conduct their business. 

SSHG

It had taken just a few owls back and forth to determine that Narcissa would meet Hermione in their home above the apothecary. Narcissa herself had suggested the location to put Hermione at ease, and she was grateful for the concession.

The curly-haired witch wiped her sweaty hands on a tea towel and looked around her kitchen. Narcissa was due any moment, and she was on pins and needles regarding the neatness of the kitchen, the sitting room where she planned to serve the tea, and her hair. 

Severus had left thirty minutes ago, suitably chastened after laughing at Hermione because of her over preparation. No amount of convincing would appease her that Narcissa knew they did not live in a grand home, had no house elves or that her hair looked lovely in its braid.

A firm knock on the door brought a fresh wave of nerves, but Hermione managed to find some of her Gryffindor bravado and walked firmly to the door. With a tremulous smile, she opened it.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," she greeted, stepping to the side and gesturing that Narcissa should enter. Quickly shutting the door, she asked, "May I take your wrap?"

Narcissa looked at Hermione and decided in that instant to put her at ease immediately. "Hermione, please call me Narcissa. And stop with all the formalities. I would like to hope that we are two friends having tea today."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Thank you, Narcissa. Please, choose whatever seat you'd like, while I get the tea tray."

When Hermione returned with the tray, Narcissa said, "I see you and Severus have a made a lovely little home here. How on earth did you combine your books?"

Hermione giggled. "You can imagine we had a few, erm, discussions, about that."

"I can imagine you had a few loud arguments, if I know Severus," she said with a smile, taking the tea cup Hermione offered, who laughed in response.

"You do know him, then, don't you?"

"Since he was a firstie in too short robes and a penchant to eat his weight at each meal."

"You'd think he'd be spherical, if that was the case!"

"The man was blessed with a metabolism most women would die for," Narcissa said ruefully. Setting her cup down on the table in front of her, she cleared her throat. "Hermione, I feel that before you and I can truly be friends, we must clear the hippogriff out of the room, if you understand my meaning?" She looked directly at the young witch.

"I admit," Hermione began, "that our shared experience has made me rather nervous about this meeting. That you were willing to come to my home, rather than I visit yours, has helped me not be so anxious."

"I thought so. I hope you can understand how I might feel about what happened to you. It's hard to put into words what I was feeling at the time, to see what I saw…"

"To be perfectly honest, there is a part of me that will never forgive you for what happened to me that night. Since your sister is not here to take the brunt of my anger and shame, you will have to by proxy."

Narcissa looked at the floor and murmured in agreement.

Hermione continued, "I understand that as a mother, you only wanted to protect Draco, just as you did later in the forest, when you lied about Harry. I also understand as a wife, you wished to protect your husband. You were in an untenable situation…a mad man in your home, willing to kill you, your son, or your husband for so much as blinking at him wrong. However, you are a mother, and I have trouble understanding how you could not protect a child, even if they weren't your child or of the right blood." 

Hermione stood and went to the window. "I can remember a time when my mother and I were at the play park, and a man was lurking around, watching the children. Something about him made my mother's skin crawl, she told me a few years later when we talked about it. The other mothers were chatting and watching their children in that way they do sometimes…only a gimlet eye on them. Anyway, the man eventually started to walk quickly toward a little girl who was playing with some flowers near the walkway. My mother put me down and told me to stay put in a tone that meant she meant business, and she ran over to the child, snatched her up and yelled and screamed at the man to leave. The other mothers were soon gathering their children, and the little girl's mother was crying and thanking my mother. Soon after that, there was a Muggle Auror routinely assigned to patrol the play park during the day light hours." 

She returned to her seat. "The point is that my mother watched out for another child who was not even hers. She always was doing that…speaking to frightened children at the store who lost their mums and that sort of thing. To me, it was an example of how mothers are. 

"While Bellatrix was torturing me, I could see you, and my mind went to that moment in my childhood, and I simply couldn't understand why you let her do that to me…why you weren't stopping her." Hermione finished with a gasp, and she began to cry. "Why didn't you stop her, Mrs. Malfoy? Why?"

Narcissa left her seat and went to kneel before Hermione, taking one of her hands into hers and rubbing her knuckles with the other. She cleared her throat and looked into her eyes. 

"Hermione, I shall never be able to earn your forgiveness for that night. I did not stop Bella for all the reasons you spoke of…my son, my husband, my life. I am a mother, and I acted like a mother to protect my son, even if that meant I could not save another child. I will confess that I did not try to save you because I still believed in the Dark Lord's ideology, as a matter of fact, I didn't. I didn't try to save you because I wanted to save my son. I would have stopped her if I knew Draco would have not been killed in retaliation. It was war, Hermione, and in war we make decisions based on strategy, and we make decisions based on saving those we love and know. Can you understand that at all?"

Hermione, still crying, reversed their hands so that she was now holding Narcissa's, looking at their whiteness and tracing the fine bones as they stood out against her skin. With a small cry, she said, "Your hands are like my mother's." She pulled them to her face and rubbed her cheeks upon them, causing Narcissa to tear up. "They're soft like my mum's too. I always thought you were a hard woman…disdainful and unfeeling. But, you _are_ a mum, just like my mum. I think I can understand what you felt that night…what you had to do. It will take time for me to forgive you, but I can begin to do so now because I can now look at you as a woman and a mother instead of some robot who only follows the dictates of society."

Narcissa pulled her hands from Hermione's and placed them on her shoulders. Hermione felt their warmth and leant forward tentatively, asking for the un-askable, and receiving the answer: Narcissa pulled her into her arms, and the women held each other for a few minutes.

With a small laugh, Narcissa said, "I am a woman, Hermione, and an older one at that…my knees are stiff. Loathe as I am to end this, I must stand, or we'll need to get Severus to lift me!"

Hermione laughed as well, and she helped Narcissa rise, the pair putting themselves to rights with conjured handkerchiefs and refreshed cups of tea.

"I am sure that night was not the reason you asked me to visit, was it? You said you needed my expertise of Wizarding society?" Narcissa asked, selecting a small petite four from the tea tray to place on her saucer.

Hermione finished her sip of tea and put her cup down. "I do. I am sure you've read the Prophet over the last several weeks?"

"I have. I'm surprised Skeeter is still on staff. I've tried time and again to get her fired."

"Even revealing her Animagus status did nothing to get her sacked," Hermione replied. "I am certain, as is Severus, that there is more behind the articles than just Skeeter looking for a sensational story. I suspect she has a couple of accomplices, and Severus agrees."

Narcissa nodded. "I hope you don't mind, but I've taken a step to find out what is going on. It was the result of an interesting group of people I saw at my club last week."

"Oh?" asked Hermione.

"Yes; it was certainly an odd trio…Rita Skeeter, Alexis Hannaford, and Andrew Kane. Kane you know, of course, but do you know Alexis?"

"I know that she and Severus dated for a while."

"'Dating' is a generous word for what that was. The woman simply used Severus for photo-ops and as a stepping stone back into society. And, if I have my way, she'll need a ladder to step back into society after what's she done," Narcissa declared.

"Severus and I are attempting to discover who the perpetrators of the articles and trouble at MI are. I strongly suspect Kane but would need some evidence. Severus suspects Alexis. Skeeter, I'm afraid, is simply a means to an end for them, with just enough desire for revenge to have her fall into their plans. Both of us need evidence before we can involve the Aurors, although I have been in contact with Harry. The biggest reasons though, aside from the who, is the why."

"And this is where my skills come in. Surely, the why would be easy enough; jealousy and revenge, which you both agree is one of the reasons. I have contacts I can use to find out what the trio are up to. As I alluded to earlier, I have one in place already."

Hermione, her curiosity overcoming her, asked, "You do? Who?"

Narcissa giggled and Hermione noted it made her look like a naughty school girl in trouble; she resolved to make her giggle more. 

"I have a friend, who is a magizoologist—"

"Newt Scamander?" Hermione interrupted.

"Not him, but a protégé of his: Draconia Corvus. She works for the magical branch of the Muggle spy agency, MI5. She has an affinity for spiders and Nundu cubs of all things! I took the liberty of contacting her to ask for a favour, and she was only too happy to help me and a few of those who have helped to save her world."

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Hermione. "Severus said you were the expert in Wizarding society, but I didn't know you had such contacts! I wonder if he knew?"

Narcissa smiled slyly. "A woman doesn't spill all of her secrets. Otherwise, she lessens her power, which brings me to the other reason for our visit. Severus said he wanted you to learn a few of the nuances of society, things a Muggleborn wouldn't know."

"I do. We think it will help me learn more about how to handle this problem we're having. Severus said there are unspoken rules?"

"Such as couples living together?" Narcissa asked, getting directly to the point.

Hermione blushed and answered, "Yes; that's one."

Narcissa settled further into her chair and began. "There are many books on the obvious unspoken language of many societies, ours included. I am speaking about the language of flowers, fans, etiquette and the like. With a particular flower you can declare your love or end it. With the flick of a fan you can shred the reputation of a lady. Pick up the wrong fork on purpose and you can ruin an entire dinner party. However, the _un_ spoken language of wizards is a topic not written down but passed along from woman to woman. For example, couples living together. From a pureblood standpoint, only the baser of society lives together…those who, erm, to put it delicately, take care of the messier aspects Wizarding life."

"That sounds positively Dickensian! I assume you're talking about those who clean the streets or live in Knockturn Alley and its counterparts? The prostitutes?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"It's simply a matter of affectation; Purebloods believe they are better than half bloods and Muggleborns, so to perpetuate the affectation, they must seem to be above it."

"There are many young witches and wizards who are turning that on its ear though," Hermione stated, "Neville Longbottom, for example as well as several other couples I know."

"Would you go up against Augusta Longbottom?" Narcissa laughed.

"No, probably not!" Hermione smiled.

"The long and short of it is, Hermione, that couples _do_ live together, but it simply not spoken of."

"Then why all the hoopla over me and Severus? What about the women who wrote letters?"

"I believe the troublesome trio latched onto the news of your living together to further their plans, the women as least knowing that to publicise your living together would curry opinion their way. I also suspect Skeeter was behind most of the letters in the Prophet, having made up all but one. After all, some of those names…"

"I could hardly believe them," Hermione snorted. "Honestly…Sigmund Schroedinger? Pancea Bukay? That one came straight from a Muggle telly comedy!"

"All of them are made up from Rita, I am sure, with the exception of one."

Hermione said, sadly, "The one from MPW."

"Yes. Molly is still angry with you."

"And will be until I stop dating Severus, so she will be forever angry with me."

Narcissa asked, "You and Severus love each other? You're in it for the long haul?"

"We are. If you know Severus like you say you do, you know once he commits to something, he is in it utterly."

"To his detriment in one case, but not so in yours. I believe you will be his one love until he dies," Narcissa remarked sincerely.

"I want to be." Hermione stood. "More tea?"

"No, thank you. Let's get to some lessons in unspoken witches' etiquette; I believe it will help you when you come face to face with your current problems."

The next few hours were spent with Narcissa explaining and Hermione, true to her nature, taking copious notes. It wasn't until Severus came home that the women realised how late it was.

"Goodness, Severus!" Narcissa exclaimed, "Has it gotten that late?" She looked at the watch that was hanging from her waist.

"It has. Won't you stay for dinner?" Severus asked.

"No, thank you all the same. I must go. Hermione and I have had a good day, haven't we?"

Hermione smiled widely and answered, "We have. A very good day," she said and quirked an eyebrow in such a way that Narcissa laughed.

"The perfect compliment, Hermione. Well done!" Narcissa went to the door and gathered her wrap, which Severus took from her hands and draped it over her shoulders. "I'll contact Ms. Corvus for you and set up an appointment as soon as possible. You can meet her and decide which option you'd like to try. I've a feeling my little spy, who is already in place, will be most helpful. Once you've decided on how to proceed, I believe we will solve this little mystery very quickly!"

With a kiss to the cheek from both of them, Narcissa was soon off to her own home. 

"You've had a productive day, I gather?" Severus asked as the couple walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

"Indeed. Severus, how do you feel about Nundus?"

A/N: The original character Draconia Corvus, a bucket headed spider and Nundus are used with enthusiastic permission by author Corvusdraconis. This amazing writing of SSHG fan fic absolute stuns me by cranking out 13,000 or more word chapters of some of my favourite stories. She is on FF.net and AO3, so check her out. She further amazes me because last I knew, she's in school, too!


	14. Chapter 14

"Nundus?" asked Severus, a laugh in his voice.

Hermione giggled as she took plates from the dresser and then opened the drawer for cutlery. "Narcissa really does have the most unique friends!" she exclaimed, shutting the drawer with her hip and walking to the table to lay everything in place. "Among the things we talked about today was her helping us with our situation. She has a network of 'spies', both human and, erm, non-human."

"And Nundus are part of her spy network?" Severus asked while tossing the salad he'd been preparing with a vinaigrette dressing.

"I don't think _she_ uses them per se, but she knows a person who does. She knows several high-profile people, to be honest. Wouldn't surprise me if she knew the Queen of England," Hermione said as she twitched a spoon into place.

"Nor me," said Severus. "Nor does it surprise me she knows people who are spies. That woman has always been crafty; must be part of the Black legacy."

"I doubt the Blacks or Malfoys, knowing their penchant for all things pureblood, knew many Muggle MI5 agents," replied Hermione as the couple sat down to eat their dinner.

"What's the old saying?" began Severus, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer? The Blacks may have hated all things Muggle, but they kept their enemy close for when they needed them." He took a bite of salad and asked, around his mouthful, "Narcissa knows an MI5 agent?"

Hermione nodded. "A woman by the name of Draconia Corvus. Apparently, she was an apprentice magizoologist under Newt Scamander."

Severus shivered comically and said, "Shades of Luna Lovegood."

"Stop!" Hermione laughed. "Luna adores her father-in-law!"

"Love, our problem is not really MI5 worthy don't you think? It's just malicious gossip by that twit Rita and a few of her cronies, whom we probably know."

"I agree, but it's more than just malicious gossip. It is our livelihoods at stake. I don't care about your past lovers—well, I do, in a way—but I don't want you to lose your business over some stupid hag!"

"My past, erm, romances, such as they were, will never be a point of worry for you, I promise. And as much as you don't want me to lose my business, I don't want _you_ to lose your job or your reputation over some idiot acting like a child because he didn't get the toy he wanted."

"I agree. We need a plan of attack. I've got Narcissa looking into her contacts, and I've got some new found language skills that will help me learn a few things at work."

"Language skills?" asked Severus, a confused look on his face.

"Not new in the sense of a spoken language," Hermione explained, "but a way to draw out the information, to hear what _isn't_ being said. Narcissa taught me…it's all about subtly; the way of a hand is held, a foot is put forward, an eyebrow is raised, a shoulder is patted. I could hardly believe the ramifications of it all, to be honest. It certainly opened my eyes, and I will be watching more closely when I am with friends who are pureblood and my co-workers. Narcissa said that even the men have a subtly all their own with language."

Severus nodded. "I remember Lucius always seeming to know that more was being said in a conversation just from a simple gesture."

Hermione shook her head. "There's so much Muggleborns or even Half-bloods simply don't know about the Wizarding world. Usually their first experience, at least in the case of Muggleborns, is their letter and their first trip to Diagon Alley. It's just a good thing the goblins understand this when they go to Gringotts to set up their school accounts!"

"I had told Albus and Minerva on many occasions that there needs to be an introductory course of some sort…something the summer before they officially come to Hogwarts…a primer on the basics of Wizarding life."

"I agree. In the long run, Narcissa has helped me realize I am not going to take this lying down and returned some of my confidence. I have friends who will help, and you, of course."

"Indeed you do."

"I'm going to write to Harry again. He said he'd look into a few things for me and perhaps this is another chance for us to rebuild some fences."

"Do you think you're ready to rebuild them? Won't repairing your relationship with Potter involve you seeing the Weasleys again, Ginevra in particular?"

Hermione pushed her fork around her plate, chasing a Brussel sprout. "I think I'm ready. Harry said Ginny was sorry for how she behaved."

"May I offer a bit of advice?" Severus asked earnestly.

"Of course! You know I value your opinion."

"Let's solve this situation first before you attempt to repair your friendship with the Potters. I would owl Harry and only deal with him as far as what information and follow through he may have regarding our problem. Then, without the stress of solving this mystery, you can consider contacting them with a clear mind."

Hermione considered what Severus had said and then stood to pick up her now empty plate. She leant over and brushed a kiss along her wizard's cheek as she went into the kitchen. "You're right," she said, "bridge building right now would be clouded by the doubt of whether I was wanting a true reconciliation or just me using them to obtain what I need. I'll keep it professional for now and then we'll see. Do you want pudding at the table or while we watch the telly?"

Severus stood, picking up the serving dishes and answered, "Our tradition is to watch telly, so telly it will be." He entered the kitchen and set the bowls near the sink. "By the way, tomorrow's Saturday; would you be able to help me in the shop? One of the clerks is off to go to a wedding over the weekend."

Hermione said she'd be happy to and began to prepare a tray of tea and pudding.

**SSHG**

Hermione arrived at work the Monday morning a bit earlier than usual, having timed her arrival so that she'd be there before the rest of the brewing staff. She wanted to have uninterrupted time to explore, both physically and magically, the hall leading to her office. She knew that there was the niche where the water fountain was, but she really had never paid much attention to structure and decorations of the hall after her first few days of employment years ago as so many do when they become used to their environment. She realized know how detrimental her lack of attention was; Professor Moody's motto of 'Constant vigilance' bounced through her brain and she snickered. 

The hall was approximately fifty metres long and there were four doors—one at the far end that led to her office, two on the right—one led to a store cupboard and the other to an entrance to the main brewing lab. Hermione had an entrance from within her office as well. The final door, on the left, led to a small veranda where those who smoked were required to go; cigarette and cigar smoke could affect not only rare ingredients but the outcome of a potion, so Draco demanded workers smoke here. There was a charm on the door that removed all odours as workers stepped back into the hall. Two large windows on either side of this door allowed light in and allowed Hermione and any other workers see who was outdoors, in case they were needed.

She ran her fingers along the frames of all the doors for any devices that had been hidden away. Although magic could make an object invisible, it couldn't take away it's physicality; that was what Evanesco was for, after all. The frames were smooth and unblemished. Next, she looked at the window glass for any cracking that may indicate a breach in security and found none. She cast a spell over the entire hall, doors and windows to detect any listening or recording devices and found none. She studied the few pictures and plants that dotted the length of the hall to discover nothing unusual. 

Finally, she slid into the somewhat small space between the fountain and its surrounding niche. It was a bit tight, but for someone slim—such as Kane—it could be managed. She was sure now that this could be how whoever had stolen her recipes had accomplished learning her wards. 

As a final check, she swept the entire hall and all its contents for magical signatures. As she expected, there was heavy residue of her own signature. There was also very light residue of those she knew who used the veranda; perhaps they checked the time before heading back to work? She was dismayed, but not surprised to find the residue of another caster near her door and in the niche. It was not as heavy as her own signature but not as light as the easier cast charms such as Tempus. Someone stood here a long while casting magic. _Gotcha!_ she thought as she pulled the signature and placed it in a phial she pulled from the bag over her shoulder. She would not be surprised if it was Kane's signature, but would need to prove it was him, rather than someone else using his wand. She smiled and giggled despite the severity of the situation; this spot would be perfect for one of Narcissa's little spies. She resolved to send her an owl immediately to recruit one. 

Feeling more confident now that she had begun to tick off items on her 'who, what, how, and why' list she had mentally made, Hermione opened her office and greeted her work owl, Mr. Muggins. He was a small owl—not as small as Pigwidgeon—with brown and white feathers which had dark spots upon them. He had very expressive eyes and the cutest little feathers sprouting from the top of his head, much like a human would have a cowlick. Hermione learned early on by his firm nip to her finger that Mr. Muggins categorically did not appreciate having his little cowlicks 'boinged'. She adored him and even taught him a few tricks when she had been bored one afternoon. 

"Good morning, Mr. Muggins!" she said happily. "Did you have a pleasant evening? I see you caught something last night." Hermione looked at the tray beneath his perch and saw the remains of what was probably a field mouse. She had charmed her lab window to open and close at a tap of Mr. Muggins' beak. "Will you take a letter for me? It's to Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. She has a lovely owlery, according to Severus, and will allow you to rest there before sending a letter back."

Mr. Muggins hooted in the affirmative, giving her a big wink as he did so. Hermione laughed and quickly scribbled a letter to Narcissa. She gave Muggins a kiss on the top of his head, and he tapped the window and was gone in a flash. 

The tapping upon the window reminded Hermione that she needed to recheck and recast all the wards on her office and began to do so, first making sure there were no devices planted anywhere. She paid special attention to the door that led from her office to the lab and was not surprised to find a signature that was not her own; someone had gained access to her office at some point. She also wondered if anyone knew that she had charmed her window for her owl. It was a common enough thing to do in any wizarding house or office so that one wasn't bothered with opening and closing the window for the owl. For that very reason, it would be the perfect access point for anyone wishing to gain entry. She decided that she would spend her time in the office today, working on developing a charm to monitor how many times the window opened and closed and if it were done by owl, human, or magic.

She had been working for an hour when a soft knock on her door interrupted her. As she looked up, Draco's head appeared.

"Can you break away long enough to come to my office for a few?"

"You came all the way here just to ask? You could have sent the message elf."

"They can be intercepted, and this is important."

"Can we not talk here?" Hermione asked, standing and tidying away her work.

"No. I have someone who wishes to talk to us, and it would be unusual for her to be in this part of the building."

Hermione looked at Draco questioningly and he nodded. "Lead on, then," she said.

Draco opened the door to his office suite, and Hermione was not surprised to see Draco's secretary, Miranda, at her desk. She smiled at the woman, but when Miranda stood and followed the pair into Draco's office, she became curious. 

"Have a seat both of you," directed Draco. "Hermione," he began, "a few weeks ago, Potter and I had a meeting regarding the explosion and its investigation. We took the liberty of asking Miranda here," he gestured to the woman, "to help us in our search for information."

"May I ask why?" Hermione inquired.

"She can be in places I can't, such as the staff café or even having drinks with the other secretaries and employees. She can hear things I can't."

Hermione immediately understood the implication. "I see," she said. "I assume then we're here because you've found out something?" she asked Miranda, turning toward her as she did so.

Miranda answered, "As a matter of fact, yes. It's such a small thing, but sometimes it's the small things that matter most?"

"Indeed," said Hermione.

"Tell Hermione what you told me, Miranda," Draco said.

"Last Friday, Thelma—she's the accounting clerk—and I went for drinks after work, as we usually do. My father's a member of the Knick Knack Club, so we popped in there. We stayed at the bar since we weren't sure if we would have dinner—they were serving Lobster Con Frit that night; I've had it before and it was so overcooked, the lobster bounced—"

"Miranda!" Draco cut in exasperatedly. "The point please?"

The woman had the grace to blush and then giggle. "Oh, I do go on, don't I? Well, we were chatting away when we saw Narcissa Malfoy leaving which is not usual as she's a member, but it's who we saw when we were outside the pub about a half an hour later!"

"Who did you see?" asked Hermione.

"Rita Skeeter, Andrew Kane and that woman….oh the one Snape is dating, erm dated," she amended, casting a quick glance at Hermione.

"Alexis Hannaford," Hermione supplied.

"Yes, her. Anyway, they left the building, stood for a moment very close to talk and then went separate ways."

"Did you hear anything?" asked Draco.

Miranda nodded. "Just bits and pieces; to anyone else it would have made no sense. However, given the situation, I think it means more."

Draco asked, "What did they say?"

"I heard the words, 'next article', 'explosion', 'runes', and 'out of business in no time'."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there was a lot of noise on the street," mused Miranda, "but I'm fairly sure."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, curious expressions lacing their faces. Draco said, "Thank you, Miranda for your information. If you'd continue to act as I have instructed, I'd appreciate it. You may return to your office."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger, have a good day." She closed the door softly as she left the office.

"So, we have our suspects then?" asked Draco.

"Most likely. But to play Devil's advocate, they could have simply been talking about it."

Draco laughed. "Honestly, Hermione?"

She smiled. "I know, I know. I did want to tell you something, though." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the phial. "I came in earlier than usual so I could investigate the hall to my office. You know we both surmised someone could fit into that niche?"

Draco nodded. "Someone slim, like Kane or even me?"

"Yes. I stood there, and it can be done. I also physically and magically checked the whole hall for any listening devices or recorders and found none. I then checked for magical signatures and while there are a few light ones by the veranda door and mine from undoing my wards, there was a heavier unknown signature as well. I was able to pull part of it." She pointed to the phial.

"I'll give this to Harry straight away," Draco said.

"Thank you. I sent an owl to your mum this morning; she offered to get in touch with Draconia Corvus. Do you know her?"

Draco smiled. "Conia? Of course! She's been a friend for years. I remember going to her office one time to see some of her animals. They were amazing. Why did you want to get in touch with her?"

"Your mum thought perhaps some of her little animals may be of use in our investigation. An unassuming looking spider sitting in its cobweb would see all sorts of things, no?" Hermione smirked.

Draco laughed. "That it would. Are you working on anything new by the way?"

"I'm stuck on the final runes for the new arthritis potion, but other than that, no. The explosion and Prophet nonsense are zapping all of my usual concentration."

"You're still leaving early?"

"Yes. When I can return to full days?"

"Let's give it another week, shall we? By then, we may have a few more answers," he remarked, pointing to the phial.

"Very well." Hermione stood as did Draco, who walked her to the door. "I'll let you know if I find any else important."

"Thank you," said Draco, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Hermione walked back to her office, passing a few employees who nodded in greeting. When she arrived at her office, she was taken aback when a small spider wearing a bucket swung into view.

_"Oh, Hai! A friend said you needed some halp?"_

**A/N: Some may think Draco has the right to eat or go anywhere in his own business that he wants, and he does indeed have that right. However, he respects his workers enough that he does not eat in the staff café simply so that they have a place to relax and not worry about the boss 'snooping' around on them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry it's been such a long time between chapters. I learned that my position at work was being eliminated, and I had to bid on a new job. I was successful, and it moved me up a step up on the management chain. The wait, however, was rather stressful, and I had trouble writing this chapter. In fact, I scrapped the entire thing and started over. I may use the scrapped chapter later, but who knows.**

**If you remember, in the last chapter, Hermione placed a spy…der in the hall at work to help verify the suspects making her and Severus' lives miserable. As well, we learned that Miranda, Draco's secretary, had seen our suspects colluding at a posh restaurant.**

**I think we'll have things wrapped in about two more chapters.**

**Chapter 15**

Surprisingly, weeks passed in relative peace for Hermione and Severus. Regardless of having heard about the possible uptick in Prophet articles and perhaps more tampering, there were no new articles in the paper and only a few random incidences at work of the sort one would expect. Severus' shop saw its usually end of school year decrease in the number of patrons, but as summer settled in, business picked back up. They welcomed the respite, but knew the end was not in sight.

Bucket was a faithful spy for Hermione and reported to her each morning that there was no suspicious activity in the hall, other than discovering that Barnaby and Winter were dating and used the smoking veranda for impassioned snogging sessions, rather than for smoking. Hermione had laughed at Bucket's disgusted reaction and provided him with a few juicy flies for his good work.

With satisfaction that all seemed well, the couple's relationship continued to flourish, and both felt comfortable enough to begin to discuss the future. Even the annual Summer Ball at the Ministry, which they had attended as the first true public declaration of their relationship, went off without a hitch. There was a small article in the paper with a few innuendos regarding Hermione, but otherwise, nothing warranting action. They were not to know that the ball was the last of the peace they would have for the next few months.

July was a perfect; warm but not overly so and sunny. Blue skies were the norm for several weeks, pausing briefly for just enough rain now and again to keep farmers and gardeners happy. In the middle of the month, Hermione's parents arrived from Australia for a three-week visit. All sorts of plans had been made for Hermione to spend time with them, as well as plans for Severus to join them in a few activities.

One Thursday afternoon, Hermione and her mother had planned a visit to Kew Gardens and then some shopping. They had enjoyed lunch with a few drinks and a lovely gossip at a chic restaurant not far from the Gardens. Their next destination was a fete in Midsomer; Hermione had planned to Apparate them once they found a quiet alley. 

They arrived at the fete to the sound of folk music and loud voices merrily laughing and chatting. A barker could be heard in the background calling for people to come to his stand. Colourful banners hung, waving with the breeze, and balloons bobbed and danced from the wrists of children. The air was full of the smell of food, barbecue smoke wafting the aroma of kababs over the heads of the crowd.

Hermione and Helen strolled along the edge of the village common, enjoying the atmosphere. They stopped at several stalls, laughing and chatting as they browsed the goods. They purchased fresh vegetables, intending to prepare them for their evening meal. 

They were at a stall where hand woven scarves were on display, Helen wrapping the blue and white one she had just purchased around her neck, when someone yelling caught her attention. Two large men were standing, fists raised and yelling in the next stall. It was obvious one was drunk, and his slurring language indicated that the other gentleman may or may not have kissed the other's wife. 

Helen and Hermione couldn't help but stare—as did several others in the crowd—and unfortunately, that caught the drunken man's attention. The man started to shout at the pair to 'keep ta yershelves' when he barrelled over and struck Helen in the face with his fist. 

The nearby crowd gasped in shock, and Hermione leapt to her mother's defense by jumping between her and the man. 

"You git!" she shouted. "How dare you hit a defenseless woman!" she seethed. 

The man smiled sloppily and licked his lips. Hermione's mind flashed back to the moment when she had been caught by the Snatchers; one of them had leered at her and had mentioned how tasty she might be. The memory kicked Hermione's instincts into overdrive, and she pulled her wand without thinking. Just as the man reached for her neck, she yelled, "Protego!"

Several things happened at once. 

Hermione could hear her mother's gasp of 'Hermione' because she had drawn her wand, and Helen knew it wasn't allowed. Some of the crowd laughed at the tiny woman with a stick in her hand. Sirens rang in the distance, and suddenly Harry Potter walked around from the back of the stall. 

"What's going on here?" he called to the crowd. "Hermione! Put it away!" he hissed.

Hermione realised she had her wand outstretched before her and quickly slipped it back into its holster on her arm. "Harry!"

"I got an alert that magic was performed here. Oh, Hermione," he said sorrowfully, I'll need to take you in for questioning. I'll also need to get the Obliviate squad out here." He reached into his pocket and grabbed a coin—Hermione's Protean coins had become _de rigour_ among the Aurors for silent and instant communications. Before too long, three more Aurors had arrived. The Muggle Police had arrived as well and were dispersing the crowd and speaking to witnesses. The Muggle medics had been called and were tending to Helen as Hermione answered questions

Hermione was distraught but cooperated with the Aurors. It took about an hour to get the situation cleared from the Muggles before Hermione and Harry Apparated Helen home and then returned to the Ministry.

Hermione arrived home several hours later, exhausted. She had had to fill out reams of paperwork, answer hundreds of questions—or so it seemed—and stand before an abbreviated Wizengamot hearing. In the end, she received a stern talking to and had had to pay a small fine. 

Helen and David had gone to bed earlier, so only Severus was waiting up for Hermione. She plonked down on the couch and asked how her mum was doing.

"She is fine," answered Severus. "After you left to go to the Ministry, I applied some bruise salve and gave her a pain potion. We ate a light dinner—there's some under stasis if you want—and then she and your dad went to bed. She will be right as rain tomorrow. To be honest, she was more worried what might happen to you."

Hermione snuggled into Severus and wrapped an arm around his belly. "It was embarrassing truth be told, but I got through it. The Wizengamot were sympathetic and understood my war reflexes."

Severus kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad."

"Severus, do you think it was planned?"

"I doubt it. The only one of those we suspect who would have the connections to the Muggle world is Kane, but MidSomer is a bit out of his sphere, don't you think?"

"I suppose," Hermione replied tiredly. "Let's head to Bedfordshire; it's been a long day."

Severus chuckled and stood, pulling Hermione to him and led her to the stairs.

Their night of calm and serenity ended with the peck on the window the next morning.

**War Heroine's Mother Beaten**

**Is Hermione Granger to Blame?**

_This reporter was privy to some rather shocking news surrounding the recent beating of Muggle Helen Granger, mother of war heroine Hermione Granger, yesterday afternoon. Sources say that the pair was attending a Muggle festival when a Muggle man approached the pair, striking Helen Granger. My source said Hermione Granger was seen pulling her wand at the time of the incident which begs the question, did she plan this? Did she provoke this? Is Hermione Granger evil enough to plan the beating of her mother while they were both impaired from their drunken lunch and unable to protect her mother? A source tells me that the Granger gals had been seen lunching at a Muggle restaurant and drinking several glasses of wine with their meal. Was getting her mother drunk part of the plan?_

_Sources also report that she has been put on administrative leave from Malfoy Industries until such time as it can be determined if she is mentally capable to continue working there. Readers will remember that a recent explosion at MI resulted in her being disciplined and placed on half-days. One wonders if Hermione Granger shouldn't be placed in St. Mungo's until her physiological status can be determined. Is she a danger to the rest of the magical world?_

_And what of Severus Snape? While he was not present at the time of the incident, one can't help but wonder if he has not been bewitched by Miss Granger._

_'I wouldn't doubt it,' former love interest Alexis Hannaford states. 'Severus is too good a man to be drawn into this evil woman's clutches. I implore Severus to reach out to me at this time so that he can learn how a true witch takes care of the one she loves.'_

Severus was so stunned by the article he didn't hear Hermione enter the kitchen. He had no time to vanish the paper before she snatched it out of his hand, kissing him on the cheek as she did so. 

"What's in the Prophet today?" she asked casually, dropping it on the table in front of her as she sat and picked up her tea. As she read, the teacup in her hand began to droop, and Severus reached over and took it from her hand.

"Hermione," he began, "you know this isn't true."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she finished the article. "How could they? How could anyone think I would…that I am…" she trailed off.

"I'm Flooing Potter; we must act immediately. I want him to arrest Skeeter for libel at least and see if we can't get to the bottom of this."

"What about her source? It's probably Hannaford."

"I agree." Severus ran a finger along his lips, deep in thought. 

"Severus, do you think Draco could give a briefing about why I am on leave? Do you think that would help?"

"Perhaps. At least it would show that Draco, an influential businessman and member of society, has faith in you. I'll owl him this morning." He paused a moment before asking, "Hermione, could you ask your little spy to move into the lab?"

"No! No, no!" Hermione stammered. "The lab has a charm to, erm, eliminate all foreign bodies such as flies and the like. Little Bucket would…"

"Kick the proverbial bucket," Severus said flatly to which Hermione gasped in indignation.

"Severus!" She stood to take her cup to the kitchen. "Do you think we'll find more answers in Kane's office?"

"I believe we will." He looked at Hermione, whose eyes brimmed with tears. He patted his lap and said, "Come here, love." He settled Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a loving squeeze. "How are you this morning?"

"I was all right until I saw the paper, and I'm worried about my mum; I should ring her in a bit. I'm glad they don't get the Prophet; she'd be more worried about me rather than take care of herself."

Severus nudged her off his lap. "I'll Floo Potter while you ring your mother. After that, we'll pop round to the shops—we'll keep it Muggle today—and then come back here for a quiet afternoon. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly," Hermione replied with a smile.

SHSH

The next day, Severus rose early, letting Hermione rest among the pile of pillows she insisted the couple have on their bed. He knew she was exhausted from the stress of her mother's accident and from everything else going on in their lives. 

He padded to the kitchen and pulled tea from the cupboard and put the kettle on to boil. He dropped a slice of bread into the toaster and grabbed a tray from the shelf above the sink. He placed a cup and saucer upon it and then got a jar of jam from the refrigerator. Once the toast was done, he dropped it onto a plate and took the tray to his study and set it on the corner of his desk. He sat and then poured a cup of tea, leaving it to cool a bit while he pulled a piece of parchment from his desk. Dipping his quill into his inkpot, he began his letter to Draco.

_Dear Godson,_

_You are no doubt aware of the recent article in the Prophet. Hermione is upset to say the least and furious to say the most. I think it would be prudent for you to hold a small press conference in order to explain the need for Hermione's leave from work and other recent events._

_I have also contacted Potter to pull Skeeter in for questioning. This must stop. I'm fairly certain we know who is behind all the slander, and I think Skeeter will happily spill her guts under a bit of questioning._

_Please contact me with your decision regarding the press conference._

_Your uncle,_

_Severus_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all of you who have reviewed and to whom I have not responded. I am slowly adjusting to my new works hours (4 a.m. to 1 p.m.) and responsibility. In a sense, I have moved two more 'rungs' up the ladder for the retail chain I work for and have a lot of new responsibilities. I have little energy left for writing some days and often fall asleep while reading! Regardless, your kind words mean so much to me, and I want you to know it. I've also been waylaid by a knitting podcast I watch and knitting my first sock—well my first sock with an afterthought heel. I'm such an old foggy at times!**

**When I had a spurt of energy, I pulled the next few chappies out of the dust and polished them myself, so there'll be a few errors here and there as I am beta-less at the moment.**

**Chapter 16**

Rita Skeeter was furious. She had been dragged in for questioning by Harry Potter, her personal possessions had been taken from her as a 'matter of routine'. 

Without her Quick Quotes Quill—which had become finely attuned to her mind after all these years—she could have been crafting a damning story about her 'ill treatment' by the Aurors she had encountered thus far; there was absolutely no reason for that Stebbins bloke to have grinned with such glee as he patted her down, looking for her wand or any other instrument that could possibly be used as a Portkey to escape. She was certain Stebbins could have just used _Accio,_ and she planned to expose the 'harassment' of persons visiting the Ministry.

She sat in her chair, arms and legs crossed with her foot swinging impatiently. She had a slight inclination of why she was here and had planned for this contingency months ago when she teamed up with Kane and Hannaford. Not for nothing was she the smarmy reporter everyone thought she was. If pressed, she would throw the pair under the proverbial Knight Bus.

She did not regret taking the piss out of Snape and Granger; both were pains in the arses. She had attempted to smear their reputations time and again, but always came out on the wrong end of the wand. With Kane and Hannaford providing her with even more—and apparently solid—facts, she felt she could finally take them down and leave the blame all to her 'sources'.

She looked up when Harry breezed in followed by a woman Rita didn't recognize. He slapped a folder of parchment down on the table in front of him and waved his wand at a small box at the edge of the table. He said, "Auror Second Class Harry Potter, OM1, conducting interview on this date, July 27th, 1330 hours, with Rita Skeeter. Auror Third class Alyce Miller, witness to the investigation for the safety of the individual being questioned."

Rita snorted. "I hardly need protection, Potter."

"It's procedure. As well," he pointed to the box, "we now record all conversations. Something I had suggested at the start of the Death Eater trials you so kindly sat in on and accurately reported," he explained sarcastically.

"You've got nothing on me," Rita stated flatly, looking at her nails.

"Perhaps not," Harry agreed. "But you've been printing some libellous things in the paper, and I want to know your source."

"Pfft…I don't need a source…I've got eyes, haven't I?"

"Eyes that peer through buildings and homes that are under the Fidelius?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I have excellent vision!" Rita huffed.

"Yes," said Harry, taking off his own glasses and wiping them on his robes. He then gestured them toward Rita's face. "Those glasses for show then?" He put his glasses back on. "With what you've had printed, Severus Snape and Hermione Granger could sue the paper and you for libel. Given your long history of negative reporting on the pair, it may go badly for you and the Prophet. I don't imagine the Prophet would wish to pay them any monetary award the Wizengamot may deem appropriate." 

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I simply stating the facts…they could sue, you could lose."

Rita shrugged. "The paper has insurance."

Harry snorted and opened the folder. "You've been keeping company with Alexis Hannaford and Andrew Kane lately. Alexis I could see, Kane, not so much. Are they your sources?"

"As if I would tell you. Even if as a reporter, I don't have to name my sources. And what business is it of yours who I include in my social circles?"

"Because your social circles tend to be viciously broken once you've had enough," Harry stated tersely. "Now, how do you account for the fact that not long after your first article about Severus and Hermione, you seemed to be the first reporter on the scene, so to speak, regarding the accident at Malfoy Industries?"

"Simply because I always keep in touch with the public relations department at all the major industries for just times like that," Rita stated matter-of-factly. 

"Well now," began Harry, "if the order of things had happened as they should have, I would have expected to see an article by you in the paper _after_ Draco had called a press conference. As it was, he did not call one until the _day after_ the incident. If I'm not mistaken," he shuffled through a few of the papers in the file and pulled out a clipping from the Prophet for the date in question and threw it in front of Rita, "Your article about the accident appeared the morning of; explain that, if you would."

Rita bit her lip, her brain scrambling to come up with an excuse. In the end, she fell back on the newspaper industries favourite line, both British Muggle and magical, "You can't force me to reveal my source."

She thought she had him by his reaction, but was surprised at his response. 

"That's very true; I can't. However, should the Wizengamot deem it necessary, we _can_ force you to reveal your source. That is the one point upon which the British government and the Ministry of Magic disagree. So, regardless that you have suspiciously reported an incident before authorisation was given, I still want to know whose been feeding you information regarding Hermione and Snape."

"You'll have to get your precious Wizengamot to okay forcing me; I'm not telling," Rita said smugly, knowing she had the law on her side, for once.

Harry huffed in exasperation. There was a moment or two of silence before he asked, "Are you dating Andrew Kane?"

Rita was so surprised, she burst out laughing. "That idiot? Are you kidding? Please, my tastes are better than that."

Harry smirked. "Yes, you tend to go for tall, dark, and mysterious, as Severus told me. He told me you made a play for him around the time you were publishing your tell-all book about him. Perhaps you are the one behind all the trouble plaguing the couple. A bit of revenge, maybe?"

Rita laughed again and blurted out before she could stop herself, "Are you insane? That's Alexis. She always wanted to get his pants..." She trailed off suddenly, her mouth clamping shut.

"So, you are in league with Hannaford then."

"We've had a few dinners, yes."

"And Kane?"

"Maybe."

"You won't tell me?"

"Hardly, Potter. Use your gob," answered Rita, some of her bravado returning. 

"Do you have any idea why Kane might have it in for Hermione?"

"No," Rita shrugged. 

"Do you know if he had plans to sabotage Hermione's potion?" Harry asked, hoping to trip Rita up. He was privy to certain aspects of the investigation at MI that the public, much less the press, did not know about.

"Should I have?"

"You tell me."

The pair stared each other down. Rita shifted as she felt a slight nudging of her mind. She stood up, anger radiating from her. "Are you using Legilimency on me?" she screeched. 

Auror Miller, who had been quiet this whole time spoke up, "The use of Legilimency during an interrogation is warranted if the detainee is considered to be hostile, according to Auror Questioning Procedures and Wizengamot ruling F4678/3289.91 dated June 12, 1994, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. The circumstances must be unique or dire."

"I'm glad this thing," she pointed to the recorder box, "is working because you just drew your last card, Potter. I'm reporting you to the authorities and the Minister of Magic for using Legilimency on me!"

"Auror Potter, felt it was warranted in this instance," Miller stated.

Rita spluttered to a stop. "I'm done answering your questions, Potter. Give me my things and let me go. I've got quite an article to write, exposing whether or not you are objective enough to handle this investigation. Rest assured, I will be speaking to the Minister of Magic and your superiors about this!"

Auror Miller handed Rita her wand and Quick Quotes Quill, which began to write the instant it was in her hand as she walked out of the door that Miller had opened for her.

"Questioning session ended at 1410 hours," Harry spoke to the room and the recorder box magically clicked off. "You realise I will have to account for your little prevarication, don't you?"

Alyce smiled. "I am sorry about that, but I figured she was going to shut up, and I thought if I could provoke her, she might slip."

"Hmmm," Harry agreed. "I had hoped I could get her to slip as well."

"Do we have anything to charge her on?"

"Not really, unless Hermione and Snape want to press charges for libel, and even then, it may be tough to prove unless one of the three confess to anything. Hearsay and gossip aren't admissible in court nor are they enough to charge her with."

"I feel badly for them…Miss Granger and Professor Snape, I mean. Heroes and all, just wanting to make their way through life now."

"I know what you mean, and as their friend, I appreciate your sympathy. But Rita is right about something."

"What's that?"

"I’m really not objective enough to investigate this. I'll tell Chief Franklin that I want you to take over the investigation and that I'll be available to guide you, but I shouldn't really be involved."

Alyce smiled with gratitude. "Thank you, Auror Potter, thank you!"

"It's your first case, but you'll do well, I know."

She reached out for the folders on the table. "I'll take these notes then, shall I?"

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. "I've got a couple of dossiers on my desk you'll be wanting for background; pick them up before the end of the day. You may want to figure a way to follow Hannaford at least for now; see what her daily habits are, and if she is seeing Kane and Skeeter. I believe Hermione already has a spy in place at Malfoy Industries to keep an eye on Kane; I'll fill you in on that later. I should go see Chief Franklin now and bring him up to date."

SSHG SSHG

Hermione set the tea tray down on the table beside Severus' wing chair and then sat nearby to pour. After quickly adding a splash of milk to a mug and then handing it to Severus, she added sugar to another, poured in the fragrant tea and handed it off to Harry.

Pouring a final cup for herself she turned her attention to her long-time friend. "So, she didn't cooperate at all?"

Harry paused as he raised the mug to his mouth. "More or less. She answered a few of the more mundane questions that wouldn't let us pin anything on her. She almost fessed up when I attempted to link her to Kane romantically, but she stopped before she could incriminate herself."

"It was a waste of time then?" asked Severus.

"Unfortunately," Harry sighed. "As a reporter, she has some immunity about naming her sources. An order from the Wizengamot could force her to reveal her source, but it takes ages to get one, especially since although she is libellous without a doubt, so far, she has done nothing life threatening except write drivel."

Hermione growled. "Does that mean she can continue to make accusations and write horrible things, and we can do nothing?"

"You could sue her for libel at this point, but that's about it. Until she reveals her sources, until she admits to anything premeditated, my hands are tied." Harry put his cup on the arm of his chair, his hand cradling it to keep it from falling to the floor. He began to rub the rim with his thumb.

"Mister Potter," Severus said, "I sense you're not telling us something… that your reluctant to tell us something."

Harry smiled ruefully. "I always forget that even if you don't use Legilimency, you can read someone so well. For all Rita blathered, blundered, connived and convoluted her answers, she did strike one chord; I am not objective enough to be leading the investigation."

"But you're…" began Hermione, and Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"I am too close to be objective, damn her. I've taken myself off the investigation."

"Harry, why? I was hoping because you are my friend, you would be able to persuade your team and chief to…"

Severus interrupted her. "Hermione, you know Harry is right."

"I know," she said resignedly.

"I've put someone in charge who's been part of the investigation from the start. She has all my notes and is up to date on our progress. After a while, I thought it was a good idea. Alyce will be able to give me some insight into the nuances of the social relationship women have with other women and men they wish to be more than simply social with."

Hermione giggled at Harry's roundabout explanation on the ways of a woman's mind. "I understand, Harry."

"So you're okay with this?"

"We have to be," said Hermione, "whether we want to or not. In the long run, it may work in our favour."

"I agree," said Severus.

"Before I leave, do you have any new information from your spy at the office?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, really. Bucket said Kane becomes more easily angered while at work, so perhaps the stress of the investigation is causing that. I've had no more intrusions in my office."

"Let's hope it stays that way," said Harry, hugging Hermione and shaking hands with Severus. He stepped over to the fireplace and grabbed some Floo powder from the jar on the mantel. "You'll call me straight away should that change, yeah?"

"Of course, but let's hope this is the end of it now that you've questioned Skeeter."

A week later, Hermione was proven wrong in a devastating way.


	17. Chapter 17

**I've posted two chapters today, so please go back and read Chapter 16 first!!**

**There may be some SPaG errors as I did this rather quickly so as to not keep you all dangling.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Hermione stood at her cauldron in the lab, stirring the potion she had been brewing. It was an experimental brew, one she knew Draco was eager to see the results of. Six other brewers were at work, occasionally lifting their eyes from their work to watch Hermione's progress.

Over in the corner, tucked among the scrollwork of the tray ceiling, Bucket, Hermione's wee spy, lay nestled in his web, dozing lightly. He normally loved to watch Hermione work, but last night had been the most active of his work as a spy to date.

Andrew Kane had stayed late, washing all the cauldrons. It was not unusual for someone to stay to clean the lab—Hermione had told Bucket that there was a rota for this—but in the two months he'd been there, he'd never seen Kane do it. He meant to mention it to Hermione in his daily report, but once the wizard had left, he had spent a few hours adding a new section to his web, and he slept later than usual.

Bucket had not realised that Hermione had come in earlier than normal so when he had woken, she was already at work, and he knew not to disturb her, and went back to sleep.

Draco entered the lab with a cheerful hello to everyone and walked straight to Hermione's table. "How's it going?"

"I'm a bit perplexed to be honest," she said, laying her stirring rod down and picking up her recipe.

"Why's that?"

"The recipe is perfect, but for some reason, it's not turning colour as it should at this stage." She pointed to a line of the recipe. "See?"

Draco peered at the parchment. He should have worn his glasses, but only Hermione knew he needed them, but he was still vain enough to worry about others seeing him wearing them. "It is as we discussed. You double checked the runes and Arithmancy?"

"Of course. Perhaps I'm off on the timing, or my rod wasn't purified enough?"

"I doubt that."

"If it doesn't turn in another few minutes, I'll Evanesco the batch and start again."

"Where's Kane, by the way?" Draco asked, looking around the lab for him.

"He Flooed me earlier and said he was too ill to come in today."

"That's a bit unusual, don't you think? Every other time you've brewed something new, Kane's been practically bouncing with the anticipation of your possibly failing."

"Now you say it, it _is_ unusual. Frankly, I really don't care."

Draco looked at his pocket watch. "I need to go; there's a meeting with the board in about ten minutes. Keep me posted, yeah?"

"I will," said Hermione, picking up her rod.

Draco had made it to the door when Hermione's scream of 'EVERYONE GET DOWN' and 'OH MY GOD', stopped him. He turned just as her cauldron exploded, the potion within rising in a spectacular geyser, covering the entire room in fluid. Shrapnel from her cauldron flew in all directions, a piece embedding itself into Draco's leg. "HERMIONE!" he bellowed in terror for his friend and the pain coursing through his leg.

He wasn't sure she had heard him over the screams of the other workers. As the fluid landed in their cauldrons, fires erupted, and heavy smoke billowed as ingredients mixed in deadly combinations. Draco threw a Bubble-Head Charm over himself and raced as fast as his injured leg could would allow to find Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" he screamed again. "HERMIONE WHERE ARE YOU? EVERYONE, GET OUT, QUICKLY!" he ordered. He found Hermione on the floor, face down and bleeding from her back. Taking no time to check what injuries she may have, he cast a Bubble-Head Charm over her, lifted her into his arms and stumbled toward the exit. He could see the others helping their mates toward the exit and urged them to hurry.

Once outside the lab and well away from the danger, he turned to magically seal the lab to prevent the fire from spreading when Hermione coughed and spluttered.

"I've got you Hermione, you're safe," Draco crooned to her. "I just need to seal the lab!"

"No, no!" she coughed. "Bucket is still in there!"

"Bucket?" Draco asked, confused.

"The spy! Find him, please! He usually has a web in the far corner of the ceiling on the right."

"Hermione, the place is ablaze!"

"I'll do it," she said, attempting to stand, but falling in pain.

Draco knew it was only a spider, but the pain in Hermione's eyes helped him make his decision. "Stay here. Far corner right, you say?"

"Yes," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Draco threw another Bubble-Head Charm over his head and dashed back into the room. The heat from the fire was terrific, and he used Aguamenti to clear a path to the right. He looked upward for a silver gleam from the bucket on the spider's head, but the smoke made it hard to see.

Grateful for Severus having taught him, he flew upward, using his hands to feel along the ceiling for the spider. He had no luck finding the creature in the corner Hermione said was his, so he began drift to the left, fingertips still searching. The heat was becoming intense, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay much longer when his fingertips felt a small, hard object. Hoping this was the little spy, Draco closed his hand over it, flew toward the door and hurled himself from the room.

Workers from other areas of the building had arrived to offer aid to the injured, and magi-firefighters were finally on scene. They stormed into the room, their larger fire-fighting wands in their hands with which to fight the blaze. Draco opened his hand to find that he had indeed rescued Bucket. The small silver bucket that usually adorned his head was sooty and had a gaping hole in it. Draco carefully removed it to find that except for some missing hair, all eight eyes were intact. His legs, however, weren't so lucky; one was bent awkwardly and another missing. Draco wondered if spiders grew back legs.

"Hermione," Draco called, nudging her shoulder. "I got him! He's a little worse for wear, but nothing a Magizoologist couldn't fix."

"Oh, Draco, give him here." Draco handed him over, and Hermione cuddled the ball of singed fluff.

"I is okay," Bucket coughed. "Must tell you *cough* that…"

"Shhh," Hermione soothed. "Tell me later. Draco will call Draconia to check you out, but just rest now."

Draco interrupted their reunion by taking Bucket from Hermione. "The mediwizards are here; you have to go to the hospital now with the others. I'll take Bucket, and Floo Draconia."

Hermione gasped. "Severus! Someone tell Severus!"

Draco patted her. "I will. You'll be fine. I'll check on you once I get this mess sorted. Oh, the Aurors have arrived. POTTER! Over here!" he yelled after spotting Harry in the group that had just Apparated onto the scene.

Harry rushed to his side. "Hermione!" he gasped. He looked at Draco. "Is she all right? What happened?"

"All I know for the moment is that there was an explosion. Hermione is injured; she's bleeding from her back, but beyond that, I'm not what other injuries there might be. I must see to my other employees and then inform the board; we were to have a meeting just as the explosion happened."

"You were in the lab when it happened?" asked Harry.

"I was watching Hermione with her new brew."

"I'll need to question you, and if you would, submit your memory?"

"Yes, Potty, yes, but first I must call Severus."

"I'll go to his shop," Harry said. "This isn't news one should hear through the Floo. I'll send him to St. Mungo's. You have things you need to do here."

"I do." He stood, but then with a groan of pain, dropped to his knees. "My leg; I think I got some cauldron shrapnel."

"I'll get a mediwizard to check you out before I get Severus. We need help over here," he called loudly.

A mediwizard hurried over, and Harry pointed to Draco. "He's injured; please check him. I'm off to Severus' shop. Have you taken Miss Granger to the hospital?" he asked the healer.

"Aye. We Apparated her along with five others."

"Five?" Draco said. "Are you sure? There were six other brewers in the lab."

"I'm positive, Mr. Malfoy," replied the healer.

"Shite," Draco groaned. "That means…"

"Look," said Harry, "There's a lot of confusion right now, so we can't be sure of anything until the magi-firefighters finish putting out the fire and the investigating team from the Ministry get in there. Let me get to Severus, and I'll return to lead the initial sweep through. We'll have an answer then. Let's hope that your missing brewer went on break, okay?"

Draco nodded. "Go get Severus; he'll be furious we haven't gotten there sooner."

Harry nodded and Apparated away.

**SSHG SSHG**

Severus capped the final phial of Dreamless Sleep for Poppy's stores at Hogwarts. Even after he had left the school, he still continued to brew for the witch who was both healer and _de facto_ mother to him. It was the least he could do for her in repayment of the long night she has spent caring for his wounds and sitting with him until he had woken.

The shop had been quiet today, and his workers had been able to do some of the smaller chores that tend to get put aside when the shop was busy; cleaning the ceilings of the cobwebs that festooned the corners and a good scrub of the store cupboards.

There had been a few customers in and out, so Severus thought nothing of it when the bells tinkled, signalling the arrival of another customer. Therefore, he was alarmed when he heard Potter's voice loudly and frantically ask for him.

"Snape! Severus! Where are you? I need you now!"

Severus set down the box of potions and left the lab. "What is it? What's the commotion?"

"Severus, you're needed at St. Mungo's immediately. There's been an explosion at Malfoy Industries."

"Hermione?"

"Yes, and five others. She's been injured, but from what I could tell, it's not life threatening. She wants you."

"Go, Mr. Snape," said Amelia, one of shop assistants. "We'll take care of everything here."

Severus nodded and Apparated directly from the shop.

He arrived at the lobby of the hospital and unashamedly pushed his way to the front of the queue. "Where is Miss Granger?" he demanded.

Having been prepped by the Aurors that had accompanied all of the injured from the explosion scene, the green-robed receptionist responded, "She is in surgery at the moment; however, I was told to allow you direct access to the surgical floor waiting room." The wizard pointed to a lift that was marked 'staff only'. "You may use that lift. Third floor."

"Thank you," Severus said and dashed to the lift, smashing the button several times in his haste. "C'mon, c'mon," he muttered.

The lift door finally opened, and he flung himself inside, smacking the button for the third floor. After what seemed an age, the lift stopped, and Severus pushed the doors in his haste.

"Where is Miss Granger?" he asked the first person in green that he saw.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, where is…"

"They are finishing surgery now. As soon as she is in her room, someone will escort you back."

"What were her injuries? How bad is she?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but the surgihealer will fill you in. You're very lucky Miss Granger listed you as her next of kin or we wouldn't be able to tell you anything at all. Have a seat over there; I promise you; it won't be long now."

Severus went over to the chair but did not sit. Rather, he paced nervously back and forth, wondering what the hell had happened. In his hurry to get to Hermione, he failed to ask Potter what had happened. As soon as he knew Hermione was all right, he would find one of the Aurors for an explanation. Knowing he was becoming too keyed up, he sat down and practiced his Occlumency. He could feel his body immediately relaxing and his breathing slow. He knew in a few more minutes, he would be at a point to handle anything rationally.

"Mr. Snape?" a voice called.

Severus stood. "Yes?"

The healer strode further into the room and held out his hand. "I'm surgihealer Rasmussen. I was the surgeon in charge of Hermione's care."

"How is she?"

"Groggy from the anaesthesia, and we've given her some pain potions, but she will recover fully. The injuries to her back…"

"You'll need to fill me in a little, please. I've had no chance to speak to anyone after Auror Potter informed me the explosion, and I have no idea of the events."

"Sit down, won't you?" asked Rasmussen, sitting himself. "I know little of the events that led to the explosion other than there was one, so I'm sorry, I can't fill you in."

Severus nodded in understanding.

Rasmussen continued, "Hermione had deep shrapnel wounds on her back from the cauldron that had exploded. A few of the pieces embedded so deeply, that there was some nerve damage quite near her spine. She also had a penetration into her pleural sac that had to be dealt with."

"That's the sac the lungs sit in, correct?" asked Severus.

Rasmussen nodded. "It is very thin, and fluid filled, so there was some concern. However, we were successful in repairing it."

"And the nerve damage? How will that affect her?"

"The levels affected are along the thoracic spine, which as you know, is the part of the spine between the neck and lumbar region of the back. The damage, according to my diagnostics, is at T1, T2, and T3."

"So, she'll have damage to her lower arms and hands, her breathing may be impaired, and she may have heart trouble."

"You _do_ know your anatomy, but then you created the Cruciatus potion so I shouldn't be surprised," mused Rasmussen. "At this point, it's hard to assess the degree of damage. We won't really know until she is awake and more fully functioning. The damage may heal itself over time or may be so minimal as to not be bothersome in the slightest," Rasmussen explained. "You must be aware, however, that she may have permanent damage that will impair her life."

"You do know what she does for a living, yes?" asked Severus a bit more forcefully than he probably meant.

"Many of her brews are used in this hospital, Mr. Snape, as are yours. This is not the end of the world. I must reiterate that we don't know the extent of the damage yet. There may be some, there may be none. And if there is some, we can get her into the physio-healers for therapy to learn to adapt."

"I imagine we could adapt some of the equipment she uses as well."

"That you could, but let's not put the Thestral before carriage, eh?" Rasmussen stood. "I must go; there is another surgery to do on one of the members from the lab. Quite a few burns, but he'll be all right."

Severus simply nodded.

"The mediwitch will be out to get you in a few moments and will take you to Hermione. Please let me know if the two of you have any questions."

"When can she go home? I know she'll want to get back to work as soon as possible."

Rasmussen chuckled. "She is everything I heard she was…driven, smart, eager."

Severus smiled ruefully. "That she is."

"Then I will happily play coward right now, and you can tell her she'll need to be here at least a week and no work for a good month. She'll need to rest to help reduce the inflammatory response to the injuries and surgical procedure. Once it has reduced, we'll be better able to assess the nerve damage."

Chuckling quietly, Severus said, "You may need to book me in for surgery after I tell her." He offered his hand to Rasmussen who shook it. "Thank you," Severus said, "for everything."

"You're welcome," Rasmussen answered and left the room. He was just through the door that led to surgery when a woman's voice called from behind Severus.

"Mr. Snape? I can take you to Hermione now."

As soon as Severus saw Hermione in her bed two-thirds of the way down the ward, he pushed past the witch leading him and walked quickly toward her. "Hermione," he spoke urgently but softly. "Oh love, how are you?"

Hermione smiled briefly before she said quietly, "I hurt all over."

Severus kissed her forehead. "I would imagine so. I don't know all the details yet, but there was an explosion; do you remember?"

Hermione gingerly shook her head. "I remember wondering why my potion wasn't turning the correct colour and then arriving at the ED here. After that, nothing until a few moments ago."

"When I know more, I will fill you in. I did speak to your surgeon though. Hermione, I was so afraid I would lose you."

A shaking hand rose before his face to touch his brow. "I've been tortured by Bellatrix, this is nothing," she laughed and then choked a bit.

"Shhhh," crooned Severus. "There's no need to talk right now."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're here."

"I can assure you; you won't be rid of me. Now rest. Sleep will help you more than anything else right now. I will remain as long as I can."

"But what about Bucket? Draco?"

"I know nothing except that Potter was heading back to MI after he collected me. I assume he will visit you later, and we can find out what happened then. Just rest, now, please, love?"

Hermione hummed her agreement and fell back to sleep.

Severus held her hand in his and again called upon his Occlumency to help him meditate to calmness. He knew in that moment that he would not have been able to live without her had she died.

He resolved to marry her before the year was out.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I am not a fan of ginormous chapters so felt I could cut it off here and begin a new chapter, which may be longish as well. We will learn the fate of our dear little spy, and how the explosion happened.**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you wondering the fate of Bucket, you'll have your answers here. He will be richly rewarded for his bravery by story's end, and Corvusdraconis has approved the award!**

**So…'member how I said back in 15 that this story would probably be done in two chapters? Yeah. I was never good at maths.**

**Chapter 18**

Draconia Corvus wiped her face with a flannel and stepped back from the table in front of her. She pulled the knot of dark hair at the base of her neck outwards, the cool air immediately causing her to sigh with relief. She wiped her neck before letting the heavy knot fall back into place. 

Before her lay a small spider, carefully anaesthetised so that she could repair the injuries he had received in the explosion. The hair she knew would grow back. The one leg that had been broken had been mended with a carefully prepared version of Skelo-Gro for arachnids developed long ago by Newt Scamander. The missing leg would grow back as Bucket had not gone through his final moult before adulthood. She had cleansed the stump, carefully applied Dittany—again a modified version from Scamander—to close the wound and placed a tiny dressing to keep it clean. She had given him a thorough once over, checking for other injuries not immediately apparent and finally, a good washing—something she knew he would be indignant about, but was desperately needed. She topped off the treatment with a few drops of an eye potion to his eyes to ensure none of the lens had been damaged by smoke.

Bucket only needed rest now, so Draconia lifted the tiny sheet upon which he lay and carried it carefully to an artificial web strung up in a heated carrier basket and tucked him within. Once done, she went to make a few notes regarding his treatment for her files and then went to check on the other animals under her care in the magical wing of the Auchingarrich Wildlife Park, where she worked in Scotland. Once she knew all her charges were resting comfortably, she would Floo Mr. Malfoy and then the Auror Department to bring them up to date. 

Although Bucket was not formally used as a spy and did not necessarily fall within the jurisdiction of the Aurors, he was a Class XXXX protected animal—as all her spiders were; their breed was unique because they were gorgeously fluffy and could talk (much like Acromantulas but without the tendency to gorge on humans)—whoever caused the explosion at Malfoy Industries could be charged with cruelty to animals based on Bucket's protected status alone.

Draco Malfoy had filled her in on what he knew when he delivered the spider to her care. It wasn't a great deal of information; the investigation to that point had only revealed the damage to the lab and the fact that one man had not made it out. Beyond that he could not conjecture what had happened, by whom, and what may happen as a result. 

She returned to the lab after checking the animals and walked to the Floo, taking a pinch of powder from the mantel and dropping it into the small blaze within. "Draco Malfoy's office, Malfoy Industries," she called. 

"Draconia?" Draco called in answer to the Floo flaring to life.

"Yes; may I come through?"

"Please do."

Draco stepped to the side to be out of the way when Draconia arrived, but also to offer her a hand; the magical world has still not figured out a way to make Floo landings graceful. The pretty, black-haired woman was soon stepping onto the hearth, accepting his hand to find her balance again. "Thank you," she murmured. 

"Would you like some tea?" Draco asked, leading her to a chair and then sitting behind his desk.

"No, thank you. I've had a long day, as have you, and I intend to head straight home as soon as I brief you and then the Aurors."

"All right, then," said Draco amiably. "How is your patient?"

"He will live, thankfully. Newt Scamander was a pioneer in adapting human potions for animals, and I had just what I need to repair his leg."

"What about the missing one?"

Draconia smiled. "Since he isn't a full-grown spider and has not had his final moult, he will grow it back. His hair will grow back, too."

"Hermione will be relieved. She feels rather guilty for him being caught in the blast."

"Well, she shouldn't. She couldn't have known it would happen, and I was able to heal him rather easily."

"You are not angry?"

"I don't think so," she replied honestly. "I'm not sure. Does that sound confusing?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really. I think you mean that you're not sure if your trust in Hermione has been broken or not. You leant her Bucket in good faith, and he was put in danger, a danger that could have been avoided. After all, the labs are warded to prevent any insect or rat and even arachnids from entering."

Draconia nodded. "Yes, I think you're right. I know that right now I feel as you've explained it, but given some time, I will come to realise that no matter how he got into the lab, he survived and that's all that matters."

"Indeed. Do you have any other questions?"

"What has the investigation revealed?"

"Cursory testing shows that the explosion did come from Hermione's cauldron. What the cause was has yet to be determined; she is not well enough yet to question, and the forensics lab at the Ministry hasn't finished their testing and findings. Sadly, Keith Anderson died."

"Will she be charged?"

"Not by me, however, the family may press charges. I'm hoping they won't."

"The Prophet will have a field day with this; whatever they publish could sway the family," Draconia mused.

Draco murmured in agreement. "We'll have to do our best to make sure that doesn't happen."

"How are you? You were injured, yes?"

"Some shrapnel to the leg," Draco acknowledged. "Took out a chunk of skin, but the healers took care of it quickly enough."

"I'm glad to hear that." Draconia yawned, blushed and then stood. "Excuse me! I'm so sorry! I'd best head to the Ministry now; it's getting later than I thought."

Draco stood and walked her to the hearth, handing her the Floo powder pot. "Floo me if you hear of anything or have any other questions, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Draco." With a toss of the powder, she was gone.

**SSHG SSHG**

The day after Draco and Draconia met, two witches and a wizard sat in the very back of a small, grubby pub in Barton-on-Sea, arguing. They had chosen a Muggle Pub far from London so they would not be seen or overhead by anyone from the magical community.

"I'm telling you, Kane, you'll be suspected. Calling off from work on the day of the explosion when everyone _knows_ you hate Granger? And after you volunteer to clean the lab, a lab you have never cleaned because of your seniority? You'll be hauled into the Aurors the moment you step into the wards of MI." Alexis Hannaford slapped the table in front of her. "How could you be so foolish!"

Kane leant back in his chair with the air of someone who's bet on the sure thing at the track. "You got it all wrong, Lexi dear, I've got it all covered, I've got alibis! Anderson and I have it fixed, you see? It was his turn on rota, he got sick," Kane used air quotes as he spoke, "and I was conveniently the only one left that afternoon in the lab, so I volunteered. Then, after cleaning all the cauldrons, I soaked a few of the rags Granger keeps at her workstation in a potion that would react with most of the know ingredients in any standard base. She is meticulous in her routine…always wipes down everything with a rag first, including her stirring rod and cauldron. The rags of course would disappear in the fire that would ensue. The other lab workers will testify they saw her wipe the cauldrons with rags…that she must have soaked them in something."

"How can you be so sure the workers will side with you?" asked Alexis.

"We're all Slytherins," Kane said glibly, "we protect our own."

Skeeter cut across whatever else Kane might have said, "Well, you're going to need a new alibi."

"How so?" asked Kane.

Rita dropped the latest addition of the paper on the table in front of them. Kane picked it up and murmured as he read the front page, his face paling as he did so. "How can they be sure it was him?"

"Him who?" asked Alexis. "What's the matter?"

Rita smirked with calculated glee. "Anderson was killed in the ensuing blaze. Kane here has no other excuse unless his Slytherins swear he is innocent. I'm not so sure they will. Slytherins protect their own, yes, but they also cover their own arses. And besides, although I hate to admit it, Granger will testify to who was in the lab with her that morning, and you most assuredly were not."

Kane stood hurriedly. "I've got to go. I need to think this through. Don't neither of you say nothing until I contact you!"

"Where are you going?" asked Alexis. 

"I don't know...just…don't say…I gotta go." He pushed people out of his way out as he ran for the exit.

"Someone is going to need a new cover story, eh?" Skeeter commented to Alexis.

"Yes, but my concern is who is he going to take down when he tries to cover his arse," mused Alexis, "and it sure as hell better not be me."

"Well, you and he _were_ rather eager to get revenge on the two of them," Rita said glibly.

"And you were eager enough to join us," Alexis snapped, standing and throwing a few coins on the table. "Of course, he leaves without paying…again."

Rita picked up the coins and pocketed them. "I'll get the tab then, shall I?" she said snidely. 

"Ta!" Alexis called over her shoulder.

"Ta yourself. And if you think I'm going down with the two of you, you've got another thing coming."

**SSHG SSHG**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and then blinked as the morning light streaming through the window of her room caused them to momentarily burn and water. She moaned as she turned her head away from the light and then she smiled wearily when she saw a man slumped in a chair near her bed.

"Sev," her voice caught from the dryness of her throat, and she coughed a bit before saying his name again. "Severus."

She watched as Severus went from a groggy sleep state to instantly awake. She had seen his wrist cock to call his wand into his palm and then saw his face change in realisation of where he was.

"Oh, love; you're awake!" He leant closer to the bed as he greeted her. "How are you?"

"I feel as though I've been run over by the proverbial hippogriff. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Hermione frowned. "I remember going to work and starting the new potion. I remember it wasn't turning the right colour even though Draco and I had doubled checked the Arithmancy."

Severus picked up her right hand, kissing her palm before simply holding it in his own. "There was an explosion."

"What?!" Hermione gasped. She began to babble questions, but Severus shushed her.

"From what Draco has told me, he was walking toward the door to leave the lab after your conversation when he heard you scream for everyone to get down. He turned in time to see your potion stream upwards like a geyser and then the cauldron exploded. As the potion rained down, it combined with the other potions being brewed and fires broke out. You were knocked unconscious in the initial blast, but Draco pulled you out. He sustained a shrapnel wound to his leg but is all right."

"And the workers?"

"I'm sorry, love; one did not make it out."

"Who?"

"Anderson."

Hermione looked at Severus in horror. "I killed an innocent man!"

Severus rose from his chair and then sat on the bed, leaning back and pulling her carefully closer to offer her some comfort. "Love, we don't know that. Draco and I are both firmly sure that your potion was tampered with, or at least something in the lab was. He has a copy of your recipe from your office, and I looked it over. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Then what do you think happened?" asked Hermione only slightly mollified. 

"A forensic team from the Ministry is there now, trying to track down the cause. They have also confiscated your recipe for their experts to review; it will be sent to several other masters worldwide for an objective review."

"I can understand that, but that won't help Anderson's family bring him back."

"No, it won't."

They were silent a moment when Hermione suddenly blurted, "Bucket! My little Bucket! What has become of him?"

"Bucket?" asked Severus, confused. "Oh, yes! The spy. You came to in the hall briefly after Draco got you out. You begged him to go get the spider, and he was successful. He is with Draconia right now."

"Was he injured?"

"Yes, he was. Not seriously, though. I believe Draconia will give us an update later today."

"She must hate me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She trusted me with her spider, and I caused him to be injured."

"I'm sure that's not the case, love."

"I think I would be if the situation were reversed."

"I'm sure Draconia realises that there was no way for either of you to know that there would be such a chance for him to get injured. By the way, how did he get in the lab in the first place? I thought Draco had it warded to keep out foreign materials?"

Hermione began to cry earnestly. "I took the ward down and brought him in, and then modified the wards to recognize his signature. He told me that there was nothing too suspicious going on in Kane's office, so we thought that the lab would yield more answers. It's all my fault!" 

Severus patted her back and let her cry, knowing that it was not only the possibility of her having harmed Bucket that caused the tears; exhaustion, fear, guilt, and pain were other factors in her need for tears just now. He shushed her and crooned words of comfort and love. 

Once she had calmed down, she turned her face to look at Severus. "What's the matter?" she asked, "Why are you looking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're in pain. Am I hurting you?"

Severus shook his head and pulled her closer to him. "No, you're not hurting me. I suppose I have realised in the last two days just how much you've come to mean to me. I know I love you, and you know I do, but I've come to realise that I would not want to live without you." He sat up, turned, and sat again, so that he was on the edge of the bed, facing her. "This may not be your idea of romantic, but I must ask before I regret that I never did…Hermione, do you think, when you're well again, that you would marry me?"

Hermione inhaled harshly in surprise at the question. She just goggled at him for a moment or two and then answered softly, "Yes, Severus, I will marry you."

Both smiled and Severus leant in to kiss her, carefully. He ran a hand down her cheek and then nuzzled his nose within her hair to whisper in her ear, "I do love you."

**SSHG SSHG**

Rita Skeeter sat front and centre among the rows of chairs set up for the press conference to be given by Draco Malfoy. It had been four days since the explosion, and this was the first public response from Malfoy Industries, and she couldn't wait to hear what Malfoy had to say. She had published a scathing article regarding Hermione and the smaller explosion that happened a few months ago, again calling in to question her acumen and whether or not she was stable enough to continue employment. 

Further articles were banned when the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, issued a warning to the paper and its reporters about printing anything relating to the accident until the press conference. Rita had been furious and planned to take detailed notes to slam everyone related to the incident as hard as she could. She was just making sure her Quick Quotes Quill was fully inked when a door opening and footsteps caught her attention.

Draco Malfoy and a woman—his secretary, Rita presumed—walked into the room. The secretary carried several folders, and Draco had a sheaf of parchments, presumably his notes. He walked up to a podium, lay the parchment down and then cast Sonorus at his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "thank you for coming. This press conference will cover details of the recent accident here at Malfoy Industries, the preliminary results of the investigation, and status of those involved. I ask that you hold your questions until I've finished; anyone who disregards this rather simple instruction will be asked to leave.

"On Tuesday of this past week, there was an explosion at approximately 10:30 a.m. in lab number three, where we brew our experimental potions. At that time, there were seven individuals in the room; six brewers and Hermione Granger, my head of department. I was also present, consulting with Miss Granger. At the time, Miss Granger and I were discussing the fact that the experimental potion was not changing colours as had been predicted at that stage of the brew. We discussed possible reasons, including any errors in the recipe itself. Miss Granger advised me at the time that she had double checked the recipe and I also reviewed the recipe. She further advised me that if the potion had not turned colour within the next few minutes, she would terminate the brew. As I left the lab, I heard her cry out for everyone to get down.

"The potion then exploded, and the subsequent release of the experimental potion caused other potions being brewed to catch fire. Miss Granger and the others all received injuries but were able to escape the room. Sadly, one man did not make it out; at this time, a forensic healer states that Mr. Keith Anderson was killed instantly when his cauldron exploded, and he received grievous injuries to the head."

Someone in the crowd yelled "Murderer! She should be locked away in Azkaban! This isn't the first time she's caused explosions in the lab! Murderer!"

Rita watched as Draco nodded to two Aurors she had not previously noticed who were standing at the back of the room. They came forward and attempted to escort the individual out. There was a brief scuffle before the person was subdued and removed from the room. Rita's quill moved furiously back and forth across her tablet of parchment as it documented the kerfuffle. _Suppression of speech,_ thought Rita, _that'll make a new angle for my story; what's MI trying to hide, hmm? Probably a relative of Anderson's. I'll need to find him and interview them…would make a good sympathetic bid against Granger for sure._

"Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies," said Draco. "As I was saying, we are saddened by the death of Mr. Anderson and have put into motion a plan for the care and future well-being of the family. Miss Granger was also injured in the explosion and at this time, remains under the care of healers at St. Mungo's. She is under Auror watch and is to receive no visitors at this time except for her next of kin.

"The forensic team from the Ministry will continue their investigation, focussing on the cause. At this time, we are still unsure of the cause other than our initial findings of what appears to be an experimental potion that has failed. This is the end of my statement; I will take only fifteen minutes worth of questions and then depart."

Shouts erupted from the reporters, all clamouring to have their question answered first. Draco called on Luna Lovegood, who was there representing the Quibbler. "Miss Lovegood?"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. For the protection of Miss Granger, will she be placed on leave from her job?"

"Should be fired!" someone shouted.

Draco answered, "Because this is the second incident in a short period of time, Miss Granger and I decided together this morning that she will take a six-month leave of absence; not only to cooperate with the investigators but to also recover from her injuries."

"What were her injuries?" asked Luna.

"Miss Granger sustained upper and mid back wounds from the shrapnel from her cauldron. It is not known at this time if there was any nerve damaged involved."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," responded Luna who winked at Draco and then sat down.

The reporters surged again, hoping to be chosen next. Draco called on Sanford McDonald, a reporter for the Irish Wizarding Times. "Mr. McDonald?" Draco asked.

"In your statement you say that you and Miss Granger double-checked the recipe. Will there be an objective review of the recipe?"

"The forensics team have already sent copies of the recipes to Potions masters around the world as well as Arithmancy masters to review the recipe and report on their findings."

"Just one other question if I may?"

Draco nodded.

"If the potion wasn't turning colour as it should have done at the specified time, why didn't Miss Granger stop then? Why wait another few minutes? Mr. Anderson may still be alive, if she had."

Draco sighed. "Of all the things in creating a new potion that cannot be predicted exactly, even with someone of Miss Granger's or even Master Severus Snape's years of experience, it is timing of when a potion will coalesce. It can be predicted, but not with precision. And I probably don't need to tell you that Miss Granger is filled with regret that she did not stop the experiment sooner."

McDonald nodded and said, "Thank you."

Again, the crowd shouted to have their question be next. However, Draco decided to pull the whisker off the Kneazle and acknowledged Rita.

"Miss Skeeter?"

Rita stood with some hauteur. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger was involved in an accident a few months ago and at that time, our readers wondered as to her mental status. This new explosion and the last one were not the only incidents involving Miss Granger over the last six months or so. I think our readers and the public would agree that Miss Granger is a danger to her fellow workers and to Malfoy Industries. Don't you think it's time to sack her? Surely your reputation as the leader in healing and household potions is in question for employing such an unreliable head of department?"

Before answering, Draco wondered how Rita knew about the smaller incidents that had plagued Hermione recently…changed runes on recipes, ingredients not matching what was label on the containers to name a few. He would think on that later, but for now, he needed to divert Rita's questions before others could get a hold of the wrong end of the stick.

"Any laboratory where there are more than one or two workers will experience problems; perhaps a worker is not feeling well one day and mislabels an ingredient. Another doesn't notice a blot of ink on a recipe has made a standard-use rune into a not so standard rune. Humans are not infallible, Miss Skeeter. In regard to your accusation that Miss Granger is a danger to my company and her fellow workers, that is absolute rubbish. All lab workers understand the risk, I understand the risk. It is the nature of a research lab. Miss Granger's mental status is not in question at this time, and if investigators or her healers feel it needs to be evaluated, then Miss Granger will willing submit to testing. She assured me of this fact after the first accusations your paper apparently proposed for the good of the public. My fifteen minutes are done. I thank you for coming today. If there are any updates to the investigation, I will hold another conference."

With that, Draco left the podium and the room, chatter and rushed questions still being flung at him as he did. Once the door was closed, he slumped against it and looked at Muriel.

"Rita will crucify Hermione," he said matter-of-factly.

"Aye," Muriel agreed. "We can only hope the investigation shows that Hermione did not cause the explosion due to shoddy work."

Draco looked at his watch. "I'm going to lunch and then drop by St. Mungo's to see her. I suggest you go to lunch as well and take the rest of the afternoon off; we both could use a break from the Howlers.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. A peaceful afternoon will be welcome."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews; I am most grateful. Without them, some of the chapters would have been a bit more hum drum. I do not own the characters that JKR has masterfully created, but I am thankful she lets us play with them.**

**Chapter 19**

****

****

Four aurors sifted through the remains of lab number three at Malfoy Industries. One was concentrating on the cauldron remains of the other brewers, others scraped samples of residue from the wall, and the final auror was bagging and detailing finds at Hermione's personal station. 

Standish was told to bag absolutely everything he found at Hermione's station, even if it was obviously not related to the explosion. The auror knew how famous Miss Granger was and concluded that the order to bag everything came not only from Auror Potter, but from the Minister himself. So far, he'd found the remains of potion phials, shards of cauldron, six broken stirring rods, and scads of parchment fragments, most of these burned beyond usefulness. He stood and stared at the melted metal of two drawers that more than likely contained potions equipment. He attempted a few Alohamoras and the drawers did not open, so he used good old muscle power and finally wrestled them open. The top one contained what he had expected to see; phials, more stirring rods, a mortar and pestle, a few tiny measuring spoons, a scale and something he hadn't expected to see, the melted remains of what looked like a Muggle sweet; something All Sorts, he read from the mangled label. 

The next drawer appeared empty, but he ran his wand around and managed to pull two rags from the very back of the drawer. He couldn't image what they might be used for in potions, but then again, he only received a P in the class, and that was all he had needed to become an auror.

Shrugging, he bagged the rags and then, in a moment of intuition, decided to run a trace on the drawer for magical signatures and fingerprints, and then scraped the inside of the drawer where the rags had lain for any residue. He carefully labelled each phial he collected and added them to his case.

Standish stood and took a final look around Hermione's work area, looking for anything he may have missed. He spotted a bit of material on the floor and bent to retrieve it. As he stood, his supervisor called out to the team. 

"How are we doing? Should be just about done, eh?"

One Auror called out that he had just about two more metres of wall to scan and another that he had finished cataloguing the workstations. Standish reported that he had just finished Granger's workstation.

"Very well then. Finish up that wall and then clear up your gear. We'll get this back to the lab and head to lunch. Testing will begin tomorrow."

**SSHG SSHG**

Hermione rolled carefully to her side, wincing and gasping as she did so. She was very stiff from the lack of her usual exercise, and her skin pulled where the healers had repaired her wounds. Once she was settled, she checked the time. It was still quite early; breakfast would be served in another hour, and then visiting hours would commence. She hoped Severus would return around lunch time. She had insisted he go home and sleep; he had been with her since the moment he was informed of her accident, and it was telling on him in that he desperately needed a proper shower, shave, and some sleep.

The time alone, unfortunately, gave her time to think and blow her feelings out of proportion. She chastised herself again and again about not stopping her experiment the moment she noticed it was not turning colour when it should have. She rued the moment she gave into Bucket's request to put him in the lab so he could spy there. 

Hot tears began to form, and as she tried to sob, she began to have trouble breathing. A healer rushed into the room.

"Miss Granger! Are you okay? Our monitoring charms indicated that you were having trouble breathing." The healer stepped to the bed, waved her wand, and runes bounced above the bed. "Your pulse is elevated, and your oxygen levels are dropping." The healer looked at Hermione's tear stained face, and her brisk manner dissolved into compassion. "Oh, Miss Granger, what's the matter?"

Hermione tried to answer but only gasped, and her eyes widened. 

"Don't answer, love," the healer murmured, raising the head of Hermione's bed. "Let me get you some oxygen to help you breathe." She flicked her wand, and an oxygen tank appeared at the bedside, along with a nasal cannula. "Muggles do have some good ideas, hrm? Now," the healer looked into Hermione's eyes as she placed the tubing gently into her nose and around her ears, "I want you to try to slow your breathing down…take a breath in and out, slowly. Follow my cadence: In…out, in…out. That's it."

Hermione's breathing began to slow, and she began to relax. 

"Better?" asked the healer. "Here," she reached for a flannel at Hermione's beside table, "let me wipe your face. You've had a tough morning, yes? My name's Desdemona, Desi for short. I'll be your healer this morning." She finished wiping Hermione's face. "Do you need a drink? Tea? Water?"

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Water, thank you," she whispered. "What happened? Why did I have trouble breathing?"

"It's not uncommon for a patient with upper back injuries to have some bruising of the lungs, but we'll have you tickety boo in no time. Why were you crying? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I guess the enormity of what has happened has struck me, you know?"

Desi nodded. "From what I've read and have been told, you do have a lot on your mind. However, for right now, your only job is to get well. Reporters have been barred from the hospital, and there are aurors stationed outside of your door-"

Hermione cut her off. "Why!? Am I under arrest? Severus never said…" her voice became shrill and her pulse rose again. She began to gasp for breath.

"Miss Granger," Desi said firmly, "breathe slowly; you must try to remain calm to help your lungs heal. And no, you're not under arrest. Mr. Snape _and_ the Minister requested the aurors be present to prevent anyone other than next of kin and staff to enter your room, and even then, everyone is checked prior to entry for any object not strictly related to your care. Even the breakfast tray will be checked. You're as safe as can be here, but we don't want to take any chances."

Hermione reached for Desi's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you, Desi. You've been so kind."

"Pfft," said the healer, "think nothing of it. To be honest, I'm a bit star-struck. Imagine me telling the folks when I get home that I took care of Hermione Granger, war heroine!" she giggled. "Though I'm really not supposed to say who I take care of," she said conspiratorially. 

Hermione chuckled and said, "Well, still, you've been kind."

"Go on with ya," Desi smiled and patted Hermione's arm. "The breakfast tray should be here in about twenty minutes. Do you need to use the loo? I imagine a quick wash up would feel good."

"Can I do it with this attached?" asked Hermione, pointing to the oxygen tank.

"Oh, sure. It's on wheels so we can pull it along. As long as I am with you, you can bathe without your tubing for short periods of time. Let me help you up." Desi said, reaching for Hermione's arms.

**SSHG SSHG**

Hermione finished one last bite of toast and was reaching for her tea when a knock at the door caught her attention. As she looked in the direction of the knock, a head popped around the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Draconia Corvus.

"Oh, Connie! Of course!" Hermione said happily, waving her bedside tray away with a flick of her hand.

"I've brought you someone to see," said Draconia.

"Oh?" Hermione looked around to see the other person. "Who?"

"He's here in my bag!" Draconia laughed, holding up her rather large handbag. As she approached the bed, both women heard a _'WHEEEE'_ and saw a small blur as Bucket launched himself out of the bag and, using his silk, swung himself into Hermione's arms.

_"Hai! Hai!"_

"Bucket!" Hermione cried, "dear little Bucket; look at you!" She pressed the spider carefully to her and rained kisses down upon his head, which seemed naked without his ever-present little bucket. She pulled him away and sat him in her lap, carefully inspecting him. "You've lost your hair," she murmured as she ran a finger gently along his head. "And…one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…?" She looked at Draconia.

"It's only temporary," Draconia assured the startled woman. "He has not had his final moult, so he will grow the missing leg back."

Hermione smiled and looked at Bucket. "Why are some of his eyes so cloudy?"

"The smoke; I've put some drops in to help clear them up. With a little rest, he'll be as right as rain very soon."

"Oh, thank Merlin. You must be awfully angry with me, Connie."

"Whatever for?"

"For putting Bucket in harm's way."

Draconia sat down in the chair by Hermione's bed. "I thought I would be, but the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't be. For one thing, neither of us could have ever dreamt such a thing would have happened. I _am_ upset that he was injured, and I admit at first I was angry on his behalf, but I know you wouldn't willingly harm him, so no, I am not angry at you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, and the pair smiled at each other. "How did you go about healing him?"

Draconia launched into a short and sweet recap of his injuries, the modified potions she used, and the homemade web that she designed for him. "In all," she finished, "he is making remarkable progress."

As the woman talked, Bucket had been making his way carefully up Hermione chest. He then swung from her chest to the oxygen tank near her bed. _"Big tank. Tingy tingy!"_ He tapped the tank with his legs. _"What for?"_ he asked.

"I bruised my lungs a bit," Hermione explained. "It is to help me breathe while they heal. Nothing you need to worry about, my DLS."

Seemingly satisfied, Bucket swung back to her shoulder and crawled up to her ear, causing Hermione to giggle. He then whispered, _"I saw something!"_

"What?" she gasped, reaching to pluck him from her shoulder. "What did you say?" She put him in her lap once more.

_"I saw something,"_ he squeaked at her. _"In the lab. Night before it went BOOM!"_ All his legs waved dramatically.

Draconia leant forward. "What do you mean, Bucket?"

_"The man with funny moustache, stayed late. He has never before."_

"Kane," Hermione stage whispered to Draconia.

_"Yeah! Him!"_ Bucket agreed. _"He cleaned and cleaned, but then he did something funny by your cauldron."_

"Funny?" asked Hermione.

_"Yes! With rags. After he dried the cauldrons. He poured something from a bottle all over the little rags you keep in your drawer."_

Hermione murmured, confused at first, "Rags…rags…OH! OH! My rags!"

"What?" Draconia asked. "I'm not following."

Hermione explained, "I use a clean rag every time I begin to brew to wipe out my cauldron and stirring rods. They are purified so that no fibres or particles will be left in the cauldron to interact with my potions, and they also help to purify the cauldron and stirring rods." She turned back to Bucket. "Are you saying that Kane poured something on the rags?"

_"Yai, Yai!"_ Bucket said happily.

Hermione gave the fluffy spider another hug. "You've been wonderful," she gushed. "A true hero!"

Bucket probably blushed, but he was so dark coloured it was hard to tell other than he became momentarily darker.

Draconia held out her hand and made chirruping noises for Bucket to return to her. With a last longing look at Hermione, he wobbled over to his carer. "Ah, Bucket," she soothed, "I know you want to stay with Hermione, but you're still not completely well, and so we need to go back to the zoo." She turned to Hermione. "I'm so glad you're doing well, and that we have a lead on what happened. Will you tell Draco and Harry?"

"Yes; I'll send my Owl straight away. They'll probably need to speak to Bucket later…will they be able to?"

"I think so. If he gets too nervous, I can help translate."

Hermione made flapping gestures with her hand. "I've just had a thought…can you retrieve his memories? Is that possible or something only we humans can do?"

"I don't know. I could try back at the zoo. I'd want to be careful in trying and make sure I have potions on hand if something should happen."

"Spiders in our world are magical, correct?" asked Hermione.

Draconia said, "They have their own magic to a point, but memory magic? I'm not sure. I can ask Rolf Scamander before I try anything at all."

"Oh, yes; please do. I'd hate to have Bucket injured further."

"We're off then. Can I call another day?"

"That would be nice. It gets boring in here."

_"Goodbai!! I'll come again!"_ shouted Bucket as Draconia headed toward the door. 

"I'll let you know about the memories as soon as possible, Hermione."

"Thank you, Connie. Be careful!" She waved the pair out of the door and settled back into her pillows with a sigh.

She hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until a familiar, loving voice caressed her thoughts. She woke to see Severus, looking rested and tidy, sitting beside her, and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

I must take this moment to once again thank Corvusdraconis for her kind permission to use her little Bucket in this story. Nothing I do to our DLB is done without my first consulting her.

If you've not read her stories, I urge you to. My especial favourites are 'A Chance at Happiness' and 'Heart of the Herd'. I've not read all her works yet (117!), and I really do like the ones I have. She has an amazing, creative brain. Her stories run to the crack genre, but even so, it's stunning to think about the time she put into creating the worlds she does. I think the draw is not only the creatures she creates—I've fallen in love with many a gargoyle and dragonette—but how she takes emotional and physical adversity and uses a 'monster' to overcome it. I think that's unique because for those who suffer from adversity, it can feel like we're dealing with a monster.

So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, Corvus, thank you.

**Chapter 20**

"You're an idiot!" a feminine voice hissed. "You should have _known_ there'd be an exhaustive investigation, and someone would find out what you did."

"There's no way anyone will know it was me!" Kane growled.

"Are you completely mad? We discussed this just days ago! You offer to clean the lab the day before the explosion, a task you have never done, and you think no one will suspect you?" Alexis snorted in derision and pulled her hood more tightly around her. She couldn't risk anyone seeing her in case the investigation surrounding the explosion followed her here. Even though her involvement to this point had been that of apparent jilted lover, she would still be brought in for questioning because of the newspaper articles, she was sure of it. 

"So why are we meeting without Rita?" she asked, looking around the dark and quiet alley behind the Muggle pub at Barton-on-Sea.

"Things are getting hairy," said Kane. "I can't be sure if I trust her."

Alexis nodded; neither could be sure anymore what Rita might do given how wrong things had seemed to have gone. They both knew it wouldn't be the first time the bug changed tactics to wiggle out of trouble. Then again, Alexis wasn't sure she could trust Kane. She'd have to be careful and commit to nothing.

"Yes, I suppose so," Alexis agreed. "Regardless, you've been utterly foolish."

"Stop getting upset…it's in the bag, yeah? No one saw me go in, no one saw me go out." Kane smirked.

"And what if they test all of her equipment? Won't they find a magical signature?" Alexis whispered.

"We work in the same lab; it will be assumed we use the same equipment or that I helped her."

Alexis barked out a laugh, and Kane frantically shushed her. "You are more of an idiot that I first thought, Andrew. It is well known that you hate Granger, and it would be very doubtful, even to a first year at Hogwarts, that you would help her."

"Yeah, well, the evidence went up in flames, so there's no way. Even if they found magical signatures, there'd be no way to determine where they had come from. That explosion incinerated everything."

"How can you be so sure? What about those recipes you changed?"

"The accelerant I used is a Muggle one; trust me, no one will ever blame us. And no one has copies of those recipes. She keeps her stuff in the lab, so they went up in flames, too." Kane smiled, so sure of himself he was.

Alexis wanted to wipe that smile off that smug sonofabitch's face. "If you think Granger didn't keep copies of her work off site, you really are delusional. You really have no idea how powerful Snape is, do you? Why do you think the Dark Lord kept him by his side until the last? He could easily find your signature from a fibre of those rags smaller than your eyelash. You also forget that he's a half-blood, so he'd would probably know about Muggle accelerants. If I were you, I'd start to run."

"Yeah, right. I run and you spill your guts."

Alexis smiled calculatingly. "It could be either me _or_ Rita who could turn you in."

"Like anyone would believe Rita," Kane snorted. "Or you…after all, you come off as some slapper who wants to get rid of Granger to get your claws into Snape."

Alexis laughed. "Oh, my dear Kane. How little you know the inner workings of the female mind. I don't want Snape. I just want to hurt him where he lives, and that's Granger."

Kane began to pace back and forth. The bitch was right; he had underestimated Granger and Snape. He was foolish but didn't want to admit it. He knew about Snape and the Dark Lord; Kane may not have been in the inner circle, but he had heard all about the Snape of those days. He remembered being jealous that he couldn't move further up because he was certain Snape was whispering rumours in the Dark Lord's ears. Running a hand over his face, he also had to admit that she was right in that he really didn't know women. His knowledge ran as far as what lines to use to get a leg over and even then, he had to pay for it. Perhaps he could use a little of that 'charm' now?

He stopped pacing and turned to face Alexis. "I tell you what…I'll keep mum in your involvement if you do something for me."

"Like what?" Alexis asked slowly.

Kane reached down to grab his crotch. "It's dark enough here; no one would see us," he left the implication hang.

Alexis choked, gasped, and then laughed. "You want me to fuck you? You're a slimeball, Kane, and you're completely mental. You know what? We're done here. Keep a low profile, if you can, and Skeeter and I will contact you later."

Kane grabbed her as she turned to leave. "You ain't leavin' me, you cunt. You're in this is as deep as me, and you need to play along or pay the consequences. There's only three people who could pin it on me and one of them is dead. Capisce?"

Alexis wrenched her arm out of Kane's grasp. "I think you'll find it's _you_ who'll pay the consequences, Kane." She stepped forward so she was face to face with him. Her arm lurched forward and then back. "Never give me an ultimatum." She turned and walked briskly away, pulling her hood tighter once again. 

With a gasp, Kane clutched his stomach, blood dripping between his fingers. His last coherent thought before life left his body was to wonder where Alexis learnt her knife skills.

**SSHG**

Rita was about go to bed when someone began to beat on her door, calling frantically for her to open the door. She crept to the door, hoping the intruder would not hear her and assume she wasn't home if the knock wasn't answered. As she got closer, she recognised the voice desperately calling her name.

"Rita! Open the door! Please, please!!"

"What on earth are you on about?" hissed Rita as she whipped open the door. "Get in here before someone sees you!" As soon as Alexis crossed the threshold, Rita popped her head out to look around. The street was clear, and most of the windows in the neighbouring homes were dark. She shut the door firmly, warded it and turned to her visitor.

"It's after midnight. What are you doing here?" She saw the look on Alexis' face, and it dawned on her that something was wrong…probably horribly so. "What's happened?"

"Kane…I killed Kane," Alexis said woodenly. 

"WHAT?!" Rita shrieked.

"We were meeting in the alley behind that pub we all met in a couple of weeks ago."

"Without me?" Rita asked suspiciously.

"That's not important now." Alexis flapped a hand a her. "Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."

Rita, not wanting Alexis to vomit on her rug, pointed her in the direction of her bathroom. "I'll make tea, and then you'll explain what the hell is going on!" she snapped. 

She stomped into the kitchen and slammed her kettle onto her cooker, all the while her brain trying to process what could have happened and how to make sure she was not going to be blamed. She should have dumped the pair weeks ago. This whole scheme was going to shite, and if she had stepped away from it before now, her hands would be clean. This would take a lot of smoothing over.

The kettle screeched and startled Rita. She snatched it off the cooker and poured the water into her teapot, the tea leaves unfurling and sending wafts of comforting aroma into the air. Once it was full, she dropped the lid on and put it on a tray with two mugs; no sense getting fancy, she thought. She carried the tray into her sitting room in time to see Alexis returning from the bathroom.

"You look like shite," she remarked.

"For once, Rita, I agree," said Lexi.

"Sit down before you fall down. What the hell happened?"

Alexis dropped onto the sofa and burst into tears. "Rita, what the hell have we done? It was just supposed to be a few nasty articles and innuendos. It was just supposed to cause them trouble. No one was supposed to die, no one was supposed to get hurt. Oh gods…I've killed someone!"

"Look," began Rita, "before you go all wibbly on me, tell me what happened tonight. Once you've told your story, then we can figure out what to do next."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't, but I'm all you've got. And I could ask the same question of you, couldn't I?" Rita hummed.

Alexis snorted wetly. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Well, then."

"As I said, Kane and I met in the alley behind that pub we all went to. He said he didn't trust you and wanted to talk just to me." What Alexis didn't tell say was at the time of the meeting, she didn't trust Rita, either, but that was a Quaffle through the post now, wasn't it?

"He told me he had caused the explosion, and now that Anderson was dead, no one would know."

"What do you mean?" asked Rita. "Who's Anderson?"

"Surely you read your own paper. Anderson worked in the lab. He was supposed to clean the lab…something about a rota…and Kane offered to clean the lab. What he didn't tell Anderson was that it was so that he could sabotage Granger's workstation."

"I don't remember our talking about doing anything like that. Did you and he plan this?"

Alexis shook her head and took a long sip of her tea. "No, I had no idea. I think perhaps his grudge against Granger went farther than either of us may have known. Anyway, he said that he soaked some rags in a powerful solvent that would react with any potion she was brewing."

"And we know what happened next," Rita filled in the blanks.

"Yes. I told him he was a fool to think he could get away with it. He said the only person who could definitely place him at the lab the night before was dead, and we were to help him with his alibi or he would squeal."

Rita gasped. "He said he'd turn us in?"

"He implied it. And then, to my disgust, he insinuated that he would keep quiet if I let him fuck me right there in the alley!" She shivered.

"The man's a flobberworm; it doesn't bear thinking."

"That's what I thought. He began to threaten me, and I was so angry and disgusted, I…" her voice dropped to a whisper, "stabbed him."

Rita goggled at Alexis. The kneazle was among the pixies now. "Are you sure he's dead?"

"I don't know. Once I pulled the knife out, I left."

Rita tapped her finger against her lip. "We need to find out if he's dead or not. Once we do that, we'll work on our story and get rid of that knife; do you still have it?"

Alexis nodded. "It's in my coat pocket," she said, pointing to the coat she had dropped on the floor as she entered Rita's flat.

Rita looked at the coat and then was silent. For a while, the only sound was either of them taking sips from their mugs. Without realising she had done so, she hummed as a thought came to her.

"What is it? You've thought of something?" Alexis asked.

"I think so. What if I apparated to the alley or at least nearby. I could change into my Animagus form and check on him. If he's dead, I'll return, and we'll deal with the knife. If he's still alive, I'll play heroine and Bob's your uncle."

"If he's dead, what should we do with the knife? Can't we just banish it?"

"We could, yes, but I think I have another idea."

"What?"

Rita stood and got her cloak. "Let me check on Kane first and then I'll tell you." Opening the door, she popped away. 

She landed a couple of streets away from the pub, and quickly turned into her Animagus form. She flew over to the alley and saw a dark shape, lying on the ground. She landed atop Kane's still form and crawled over his face, stopping just under his nose. She felt no breath on her wings. Hopping off, she quickly transformed back into her human shape and pressed her fingers against his throat; there was no pulse. 

Not wanting to be caught should someone stumble into the alley, she once again reverted to her beetle form and flew away. Once far enough away, she resumed her humanity and then apparated back to her flat.

When she entered, she found Alexis had fallen asleep on the sofa, and even though she did not want the woman staying, possibily implicating her, she knew that she had had a shock and so covered her with a blanket and walked quietly to her kitchen to warm another kettle of tea. When it was ready, took a cup to her bedroom. She set it on the beside side table and began to get ready for sleep. As she did so, her mind mulled over several possibilities, all of them pointing the finger of guilt to she and Alexis. She needed to think of a way to divert suspicion; she knew the three of them had been spotted together at times and it wouldn't take long for the Aurors to put two and two together. But who to shift the blame to?

She dropped onto her bed and slipped off her shoes and then lay down. As she reached for her wand, a sudden thought popped into her head. Oh, it was perfect, she smiled. It would totally shift the blame and certainly be the final answer to the entire problem of Snape and Granger. Laughing quietly, she picked up her wand and whispered, 'Nox'. 

**SSHG**

Severus was standing in his shop, taking inventory and attending to the few shoppers that made purchases over the lunch hour. Hermione had insisted he return to work even though she was still in hospital. It would be at least another week before she was released, but she had persuaded him to go back to work. It had to be boring just sitting around all day while she slept or was at therapy, she had said. With a heavy heart, he admitted she was right, and it made the time go by more quickly to have something to do and then see her in the evenings.

He was making the final counts in the home remedy section when the bell over the door tinkled. "Be with you in a moment!" he called and then stiffened as he heard the reply of the patron.

"Take your time, Snapey, old friend. I'll just browse a bit."

Severus turned to face Skeeter. She was smiling too widely, and he was immediately alert. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know…just to ask a few questions. For the Prophet. Our readers want first-hand knowledge of the events. How is Hermione, hmmm? What do you know about the investigation? I would imagine being chums with The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and Malfoy, you'd know most things before the rest of the world?"

"And I would tell you, why? Even if I did know?"

"Well, one can always hope that one would want to be in the public's good graces so that when things go wrong, well, I do hold sway, don't I?" Rita simpered and then turned away as though to look for something.

"I hardly need you to champion me and if you know something, you know I can find out what it is," Severus said menacingly.

"Now, now, Snape; you don't want to do that, now would you? Wouldn't be fair and all that. If your shoppers thought you read their thoughts every time they were here, well, you wouldn't do well, now would you?"

Unfortunately, Snape knew the truth of that. "Look, whatever it is you're here for, just get it and leave."

Rita suddenly became coy. "I need something for, erm, feminine ills. I don't see any on the shelf."

Snape double checked and then said, "I've got some in the back. I'll just get it."

"Do that," Rita said flatly. As soon as she saw Severus go through the door, she bolted to the far corner of the shop where boxes lined a shelf. There was some dust on them, so she knew they didn't sell; it would be a while before the knife was found, which would put the heat off her and Alexis. She slipped it out of her bag and dropped it behind the items and then scurried back to the counter where the till was. 

"Here," said Snape as he returned from the storeroom. He walked to the counter and dropped the phial on the hard surface. "Seven sickles."

Rita dropped the coins on the counter and scooped up the phial. "See you later, Snape!" she crowed, and she marched out of the shop, slamming the door hard enough that the bell above echoed for quite a while. 

**_THE DAILY PROPHET_  
**

**_SPECIAL EDITION!_ **

**_ANDREW KANE FOUND DEAD!_ **

**_INVESTIGATORS CERTAIN HE WAS MURDERED!_ **

**_SEE DETAILS ON PAGE 2!_**

****

Severus lay the Prophet down on the counter next to his till. He knew Kane from the old days, but his murder coming on the heels of the explosion at the lab, a lab his witch worked at, the man himself having had run-ins with Hermione, was too close for comfort. Someone murdered him to cover up what he knew. He could only hope Hermione's little spy would tell them something. He knew that Draconia was working to see if they could extract Bucket's memories.

He was just pulling a piece of parchment from under the counter to begin a list of potions to be brewed, when the bell to the shop rang. 

"Severus," greeted Harry Potter, who had two other gentlemen with him.

Severus nodded. "Potter. What can I do for you?" Severus noted Harry wore the same expression he wore at school when he had to explain how he got into trouble for something that had nothing to do with him. He became wary.

"Well, erm, it's like this you see…"

"I'm a busy man, Potter, spit it out," Severus snarled.

"Well, as you now, Andrew Kane was murdered. He was stabbed, we know that much. But by whom, we don't know."

"And this has what to do with me?"

"Well, we're using Kane's magical signature to trace his whereabouts so we can try to establish a timeline for the night he was murdered."

"He's never been in my shop," Severus said.

"Are you sure? Not even on the days you haven't been here?"

"There is a list of patrons who are are banned from my shop; the employees know this and as well, I have wards against them."

"Would it take a strong signature to activate the wards?"

"Yes."

"Hey boss!" shouted an auror. "Over here."

Harry and Severus hurried over to the corner of the shop where the Auror stood. In his hand, he held a blood-stained knife. "I found this behind these boxes. The signature matches Kane's."

Harry turned to Severus. "Do you know how this got here?"

"No. It wasn't me," said Severus. "I was here in the shop most nights after visiting hours were over."

"Most nights?" asked Harry.

"Other nights I was visiting Hermione or the Malfoys in regard to the investigation."

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Severus, you know what I have to do. It needs to be done properly."

Severus was grim. "I know. Do what you must."

Harry said what he had to say. "Severus Snape, I am apprehending you on suspicion of the murder of Andrew Kane. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Severus nodded and held out his hands. The auror placed magical handcuffs around them.

"Couldn't we do this without the cuffs?" asked Harry.

"I know your friends with him," said the auror, "but we should do this on the up and up so there'll be no questions later."

"I agree with the dunderhead, Potter. Let's do this by the book."

Harry cleared his throat. "Severus Snape, do you voluntarily surrender your wand and your right to use magic until you are cleared in the course of this investigation?"

"I do."

"All right," said Harry, removing the wand from Severus' holster. "Let's go."

**DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE**

**SEVERUS SNAPE ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OF ANDREW KANE!**

**Will he get away with murder a second time? Be sure to watch the Prophet readers, as I, Rita Skeeter will follow this story hour by hour.**

* * *

This will have to hold you, dear readers, for a while. I am doing a writing fest and must get to writing on my prompt. But never fear…I keep writing down notes for the story as they come to me, so I will be able to get another chapter to you in a few weeks.


End file.
